


Survive the Shadows

by AileenRoseven, Storm137



Series: Survive the Shadows [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Family, Friendship, Other, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/pseuds/AileenRoseven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137
Summary: Wilson P. Higgsbury fancied himself a scientist... Genius... A man who he felt could hopefully change the world... But when a creative slump mixed in with some trouble... He now must survive in a new world, new friends and... Strange creatures in the shadows...





	1. Welcome to the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Animated Opening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2yhucWatZw
> 
> Rough Animation of the first part of Chapter 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p96PcnvFYe0&t=7s
> 
> Rough Animation of the second part of Chapter 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGZokgKkUWU
> 
> tumblr: http://survivetheshadows.tumblr.com/

 

_“Now, just throw the switch.”_   
  
_“Um… I… I’m not… sure...”_   
  
_“DO IT!”_

_“HAHAHA! YOU’RE ALL MINE NOW SCIENTIST!”_

Wilson’s eyes snapped open, the man sitting up instantly as a gasp left his mouth. He panted as he looked around, seeing he wasn’t in his house anymore. He was in a big open field with many trees spread about and some other things he wasn’t sure he was seeing. Didn’t help it was rather dark at the moment.

“Where…?” He looked around frantically. “Where am I…? This isn’t anywhere near my house…”

“Lost are we, hm?”

Wilson looked to the voice, seeing a rather tall slender man standing not too far from him, a rather eerie grin on his face.

_That voice… It… sounds familiar…_

“I know coming here for the first time can be a bit of a shock but I wouldn’t worry too much. You’ll get adjusted in no time.” The man gave a bit of a hurt look. “Aw… you don’t remember me, do you?”

Wilson swallowed hard. He didn’t like the look in his eyes… Not at all.

“Who… are you…?” He asked, backing up a bit. “Where did you take me…? I-I demand an answer!”

The man clicked his tongue.

“Tsk, tsk, Wilson. I just wanted to help.” There was a gleam in his eyes. “After all… You looked like you were having some trouble.”

Wilson stared at him, stunned as it all came back. The voice on the radio… The knowledge that rushed his mind…

“Y-You…? It was you…?”

“That’s right.” He gave a bow. “The Amazing Maxwell, King of the Shadows and this world.”

Wilson looked at him stunned. “S-Shadows…? This world? T-That’s insane…” He looked around.

“Oh, it can be. But then again, knowing how you are you wouldn’t exactly be a fan of magic.” Maxwell gave a flick of his wrist, some dark matter coming off them. “But that aside, I welcome you to my domain. I admit it has been getting lonely around here. Sure there are the beasts but other humans? Pheh, it’s been too long.”

_What…? No, no, no!_ Wilson shook his head. “No, I won’t stay here…. Send me back… Send me back please!” He pleaded. “I… I didn’t ask for this!”

“You wanted knowledge didn’t you?” Maxwell raised an eyebrow. “I gave you that. And now, this is the payment. You’ll learn a lot from here, trust me.”

Wilson frowned, feeling a bit of fear starting to creep up.

“There’s nothing here…”

“Oh, where we’re standing there isn’t much, but my dear friend, this is only the surface.” Maxwell walked around him. “And giving up isn’t an option… unless you want to die then be my guest.”

Wilson followed him with his eyes as they narrowed, clenching his fists... Hissing a bit as his injured hand from the cut he had inflicted upon it before acted up. “I won’t give up… But if there’s a way out… Then I’ll find it…”

“And that I’ll have to wish you luck on… But as my ‘welcoming gift’ you’ll need these.” He dropped a backpack and a torch at Wilson’s feet. “The moon will be rising soon, bringing the night… Which means Charlie will be waking up as well.”

Wilson quickly picked up the items, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. “Charlie…?”

“You don’t want to meet her… If you don’t want to die, don’t stay in the dark.” Maxwell took a step back, being engulfed by shadow hands before disappearing. “Good luck.”

Wilson looked around him before sighing as he started to walk.

_First things first…_

_I need food…_

_… How did I get myself into such a big mess…? I didn’t even do anything I just…_

He sighed, shaking his head.

_Wallowing in pity won’t do any good… I made a mistake. Now I have to live with it._

He wandered around the area, seeing there was indeed wildlife running around. Birds, butterflies… rabbits. Wilson stopped, watching one confused. It looked very different from the ones he remembered.

“Odd…” _I don’t recall rabbits having antennae…_

A rabbit stopped in its tracks, staring at him with soulless white eyes before screeching, running back to its burrow.

Wilson scoffed. “Rude!”

_I wasn’t going to kill it! I’m not a savage I’m a scientist!_

He shook his head continuing on…

“Grrrr….”

“Hm?” He looked to where the sound came from. “Hello?” He called.

There was a sort of crunching noise heard… something chewing on something, more growls being heard.

“Grr… Rarf!”

Wilson followed the noise… Finding some type of creature chewing on an odd looking bone.

“What the…?”

The creature was some kind of furry thing with elephant legs and horns… and it had no eyes… yet it seemed to look up at Wilson when he got closer.

“Rarf?”

Wilson carefully knelt to its level. “H-Hello there… All by yourself, huh?”

The creature stared at him for another moment before dropping the bone in front of Wilson, nearly knocking the man over as it tackled him.

“Rarf! Rarf!” It started licking him. “Rarf!”

“WAH!” Wilson couldn’t help but laugh. “H-Hey! That tickles you mutt!”

The creature kept licking him, barking a bit.

“D-Down!”

“Rarf!” The creature backed down, sitting in front of him like a dog would, tongue sticking out as it panted. “Rarf!”

Wilson chuckled, petting its head. “Well aren’t you a friendly face? … Even if you don’t possess an actual one.”

“Rarf!” The creature nudged the bone towards him. “Rarf!”

He picked it up. “Really now…? You want me to hold this?”

The creature nodded.

“Rarf!”

Wilson smiled tucking the bone into his backpack.

“Well then… Let’s carry on!”

The creature barked, sniffing around.

“Bark!”

Wilson chuckled walking on. “I suppose you’ll need a name…”

The creature nudged him before opening his mouth… almost like a treasure chest… a card present on its tongue.

Wilson blinked before picking it up. “Hm?”

“Otto Von Chesterfield, Esquire”

The card read.

“Otto Von Chesterfield, Esquire…. Alright, Chester it is.” He nodded. _Odd creature but what a name… And apparently useful._

Chester took the card back, hopping around Wilson.

“Rarf!”

Wilson smiled patting his “head” before looking up, cringing seeing the sky darkening.   
  
“It’ll be dark soon, better make a fire…”

Chester huddled close to Wilson, looking around.

“Rawr…”

“I know…” Wilson looked around as well before digging into the backpack trying to find something he could use. He found the torch Maxwell had given him… though realized one problem. “Blast… I don’t have anything to light it with.”

“Rarf!” Chester backed up again, opening his mouth… revealing flint on his tongue.

Wilson grinned, patting his head after he took it. “Brilliant, ol’boy. Purely brilliant.” He quickly used it just as darkness started to fall around them as the area lit up. “This shall do.”

Chester huddled close again, purring a bit. Wilson sat down, letting Chester climb onto his lap, patting his head.

“At least I have a friend…” He looked around, feeling like they were being watched. “Now to just survive…”

It was quiet… but then some hissing was heard… rustles of grass around the area. Something was walking around them.

“H-Hello?” Wilson called quietly, his voice shaking. “A-Anyone?”

Chester growled, barking at something in the dark. A pair of white soulless eyes could be seen staring at them. There was more hissing heard, almost like a gust of wind as shadow hands were moving across the ground, trying to reach Wilson.

Wilson gasped, moving back.

“N-No! Stop!"

“Come… To me…” A voice whispered. “Wiiiilsooooon…”

Chester barked louder.

Wilson growled, swinging the torch like a weapon towards the hands.

“GET BACK!!!”

There was a shriek as the hands retracted, disappearing back into the dark.

The man panted a bit, looking around before he started to calm down.

_Note to self… This world is more than it seems… Never get caught by the shadows._

Chester huddled close again, purring.

“Bark…”

Wilson held him close.

“We’ll be okay.”

_I hope…_

_Oh heavens above what have I gotten myself into?_

 


	2. A Sense of Comfort

 

It seemed like ages before the sun finally rose into the sky. Thankfully, it rose right as the torch went out. Wilson sighed, falling back onto the grass. He hadn’t slept the whole night.

_With all the noises who could? Though… even if it felt long… That was a rather short night cycle… I guess this world operates on different time logic…_

Chester bounced onto his chest, looking at him.

“Rarf?”

Wilson gave him a tired smile, patting his head. “Now, morning’s come… Shall we try to find some breakfast?”

Chester nodded.

“Bark!”

He got off of Wilson, bouncing in place, waiting for orders it seemed.

“Alright…” Wilson got up, finding himself a little shaky in the legs at first but got himself steadied and started looking around. His stomach growled at him a bit as he searched. “Augh… There’s gotta be something I can at least nibble on before finding something that can make a proper meal.”

“Bark!”

Wilson looked to where Chester was, seeing the creature was sitting next a huge patch of bushes… Berry bushes.

He grinned slowly, rubbing his hands together.

“Chester… You're a bloody genius.” He said before hurrying over and starting to pick as many as he could hold onto, eating some along the way, savoring the sweet taste for  a moment. “Yes... Yesss…”

Chester barked as he started putting some of the berries he could find in his mouth. It didn’t appear he was eating them though.

“GOBBLE GOBBLE!”

“WAH!” Wilson jumped, looking around, seeing a large turkey pecking the berries off of some of the other bushes.

“... Oh no…” He growled digging into his backpack, producing a small knife. “NOT TODAY!!!”

The turkey flailed a bit before running away in a panic, gone within seconds. Chester was looking at Wilson’s knife, almost like he was surprised he had the thing.

Wilson looked at the knife and back to  Chester. “It was in my bag. I don’t even recall having one…”

Chester tilted his “head” before writing something in the ground with his foot.

“Maxwell?”

Wilson nodded. “Apparently…”

Chester nodded.

“Bark.”

“Well… let’s finish picking berries here and THEN try to find something that can actually serve as breakfast…”

“Bark!”

Wilson and Chester soon finished, Wilson slinging the pack over his shoulders again as they began walking, looking around… It wasn’t long until they came upon some colorful looking trees… as Wilson noted something hanging from them.

“.... Nuts. Chester, spot me.” He told the walking chest before starting to climb up.

Chester did as told, standing under where Wilson was on the branch. Wilson was careful as he climbed up the branches. He started picking the nuts, stuffing them into his backpack. He looked down where Chester was, seeing he had his mouth open.

“.... Are you eating them or storing them?”

Chester closed his mouth before opening it again, showing berries on his tongue.

“Rarf!”

Wilson grinned before dropping more of the nuts down into his mouth instead. His backpack was starting to feel heavy anyway.

Chester bounced around, catching the nuts as they fell. Soon as Wilson was done, he closed his mouth, letting Wilson land on him as a way to get down quicker. He landed on Chester with a springy sound, landing on his feet when he bounced off of him.

He chuckled. “Thank you my friend… Now we have these, and some berries… I’d say this is breakfast.”

Chester bounced in place, barking happily.

“Breakfast he say?”

“... Eh?”

Wilson turned around slowly… seeing some pigs… that were on their hind legs, looking at him.

“....Um… H-Hello?” He asked hesitantly, not sure of what would happen. Pigmen? He never thought of such a thing.

“New human!” One of the pigs said. “When was last time human seen here beside Shadow King?”

“Long time now. King always hard on them and Grue always kill them.”

“Me think human hungry.”

“He scrawny.”

Wilson huffed a bit. “Scrawny!? I’ll have you know I’m rather fit for a man of my stature!”

“If you say so.” One of the pigs grinned. “You say breakfast?”

“He did. Maybe he can eat in our village. King had big harvest today. We killed Merms.”

Another pig nodded. “Long as he don’t attack King.”

“I-I would never….” His stomach growled, and he would admit he was feeling a bit light headed from not eating much. “... And I’m starving…”

“Come this way human.” One of the pigs said, leading him along, Chester following after.

They soon found themselves in what appeared to be a village full of other pigs, all going about their day and sharing food with each other. Wilson couldn’t help but feel dumbfounded at the sight of all this. He wasn’t sure what to think… but those thoughts waned at all the fresh food he could smell being cooked.

The pigs lead him to the center of the village where a rather large pig was sitting, who had a crown on his head.

_That must be their king… He’s bigger than I thought he would be._

Wilson couldn’t help but give a bow as he stood before the king.

“H-Hello.”

The other pigs came forward.

“King, we have new human in our world.”

“King, think it would be good for him to eat with us as sign of peace?”

The King looked down at Wilson, studying him for a moment before giving a nod.

“He stay. He feast.”

“Yay!” The other pigs cheered, lifting Wilson up carrying him off. “Feast! Feast!”

Wilson was stunned but couldn’t help but laugh. “T-Thank you for the warm welcome!”

“No problem human!”

Wilson was brought to one of the fire pits they had set up, soon being brought over some cooked meat.

“We killed turkey who was eating our berry stashes.” Pig said, setting down the meat on a leaf for Wilson to eat off of, putting some berries on top. “We made turkey pay.”

“I commend thee for the effort. Blasted thing got away from me earlier.” Wilson nodded his thanks before he started to eat, sighing happily. _Now THIS is better than trying to survive off berries and nuts._

“So how long you been here human?” One of the pigs asked between bites of their own meal.

“I got here yesterday.” He replied, giving Chester a few berries to eat. “Ran into this fellow not long after and tried my best to just not get consumed by the darkness.”

“Good move, human.” Another pig said. “Never be in dark or Grue will get you. We pigs go inside when it is dark so Grue no get us. Grue mean shadow beast.”

“Yes, very mean. Like hounds and spiders.”

Wilson cringed. “Might I ask…. How large are we talking in regards to spiders…?”

A pig looked at Chester.

“About as big as your furry chest.”

Wilson felt a chill go down his spine. He had never been afraid of spiders but was certainly not fond of finding them in his equipment… and usually took some pleasure in sending one into the afterlife in the most swift way possible.

“... Joy…”

“They easy to kill. It be Spider Queens you should be scared of.”

“A-And how big are those…?”

“About the size of our king… maybe bit smaller. Big spider regardless. We no bother them, they no bother us.”

“We only bother for glands, silk and meat.”

Another pig nodded.

“Spider farm, dangerous but good.”

Wilson grimaced. “I’ll keep that in mind…” _Though I don’t plan on being here long enough to consider resorting to eating a spider._

“Though monster meat no good for humans. It make you sick. Only good they give you is silk and glands.”

“That was what last human found out hard way. Sick for two days they were.”

“Good to know…” He hummed in thought. “Even cooked it’s unsafe?”

“Yes. Still poisonous. Rabbits are best source for meat.”

“They dumb. Leaving traps near their burrows and they fall right for them.”

“Duly noted.” Wilson hummed in thought. “Anything else I should be aware of…?”

“Hm… What last human do to survive?”

“They made tools… and other things… but we know not of how to make tools.”

“Humans just seem to know what to do. Me think it just part of coming here. They all seem to know.”

“Yeah, like science machine."

At this, there was a spark in Wilson’s eyes as an image of a machine came to his mind. “Science machine… I’m intrigued..”

“It some weird thingy that allowed human to make better tools and things.”

“Yeah! All sorts of things! As long as right materials are present!”

“Human also set up camp somewhere in valley, near beefalo… I think that what finally get ‘em.”

“They tried shaving beefalo during mating season. No good for them.”

Wilson’s eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped a bit. “What in the blue blazes prompted SHAVING the beasts!?”

A few of the pigs shrugged. “Wool is good for warmth in winter.”

“.... And beefalo look funny when bald.”

“Very funny!”

“But that aside. You may have better luck than last human.”

“Last human dumb. You smart.”

Wilson grinned.

“I pride myself on being smart.”

“You do good then. Make tools, find place make camp, avoid the shadows and most important of all, don’t starve.”

“I’ll do my best…” Wilson finished his food leaning back. “I vow to… I still have a score to settle with this Shadow King…”

“Luck on that.” One of the pigs got up. “Me make you food pack to help you on your way. You best find place for camp.” The pig hurried off.

“Yes. You welcome to village, but you must help self since we not always feast. Human need to be able to defend self.”

Wilson nodded. “And I would rather not become a burden. I appreciate the hospitality and generosity… But I’ve never been fond of relying on others to live. I stand on my own feet.”

“Good, good.”

The pig that had run off came back with what appeared to be a package made of leaves.

“This has meat that will last you three days at best. Find camp before then.”

Wilson gave a grateful look, taking it. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to. I appreciate the help.”

“We like humans. We don’t see many often save Shadow King, but he not kind.”

“He just mean. He keep to himself, he no care what happens here.”

“Well I do… And if I can… I’m going to take him down…”

“Again, luck be with you human.”

“You friend. We wish luck with friends.”

Wilson gave a smile and waved before he and Chester began to head off. “Till we meet again then.”

_And I hope we can make it…_

oooooo

After a day and a half of traveling, Wilson and Chester discovered different things…. The beefalo herds he was warned about and a few spider nests he kept far away from..

But the ideal spot he decided to start building his camp upon was not far from either and at least half a day’s walking distance to the pig village. With that, he began to construct the tools he needed to get what he required.

_Wood, stones, gold…_

Chester sat patiently, rolling around the grass, panting. Wilson chuckled a bit.

_He really is like a dog sometimes…_

He shook his head, going back over his list of things. He smiled as he looked at the axe and pickaxe he had made.

“I’ve never made anything like these and yet it came so naturally…”

Chester barked, nudging over a pile of berries.  Wilson picked them up eating. “Thank you, I did forget lunch today didn’t I…?”

“Bark.”

There was the sound of something running quickly through the forest that surrounded the clearing Wilson had decided upon. He swallowed hard, grabbing his axe tightly in both hands.

“H-Hello…?”

There was a howl heard as large wolf like creatures, with eerie eyes that glowed white stepped out… Running straight for him.

Wilson didn’t waste another second as he made a run for it.

_HELP!!!!!_

He kept running as fast he could, finding himself running out breath as he kept going on. His legs were starting to complain and before he knew it… he found himself tripping over something.

“WAH!”

THUD!

“Augh…”

The hounds had him surrounded now, all bearing teeth eagerly at him. A look that just screamed “lunch!”

Wilson was terrified, frozen for a moment, trying to process what to do. One lunged straight for his throat as he swung his axe down hard at its head. “NO!’

CRUNCH!

The hound let out a shriek before hitting the ground, turning into shadows, leaving a piece of meat and some teeth.

Wilson’s eyes narrowed before he jumped up, swinging again, hitting another hound, nailing it in the side injuring it as it came back for him. _Move faster than them. Be faster than them!_

The hounds soon gave up their attack, running away as another one of their pack mates went down. All whimpering as they ran away.

“That’s right you better run you foul beasts!” Wilson yelled, panting as he looked around to be sure there were no more stragglers.

There weren’t any thankfully, just the things the dead one dropped. Wilson looked at the meat, curious before deciding if all else failed he could just bait a trap with it and the teeth as well.

_Can use them for knives or darts…_

_… How do I know all this…?_

“Bark!” Chester hopped up to him, opening his mouth. “Rarf!”

Wilson smiled, plopping the items inside. “Well… shall we get back to work?”

“Rarf!”

“Yes! Now… Hm… What to build first… Well, first… need supplies.” Wilson put his axe away, getting out his pickaxe. “Rocks first, then wood. We need a proper fire pit afterall.”

“Rarf!”

Wilson grinned, running off getting straight to work. He had a gleeful look in his eyes as he started to break down rocks, finding minerals hidden in them and collecting the scrap rocks. Chester kept close by, helping carry the things Wilson found. Wasn’t long before they were back at where they decided to set up camp.

“Alright…” Wilson took out the rocks, making a circle out of them. “Heh… I remember once I went camping with my father. He said we needed to understand nature and that it would be good to get fresh air.”

Chester panted as he listened.

“He wasn’t too skilled at roughing it. But that trip was one of the few times it was just me and him…” Wilson frowned a bit. “One of the few times…”

Chester whimpered nuzzling his leg.

Wilson gave a small smile, petting his head.

“I’m alright my friend… I just don’t really get along with my family these days…”

Chester nodded panting staying out of Wilson’s way as he watched him work.

“Now… I believe I have enough to craft a science machine…”

_Just hope this works…_

He laid out the materials in front of him, looking at each of them carefully. He took a deep breath, starting to put them together.

_This goes here… then like this… Then…_

DING!

He jumped, seeing the contraption was complete and was fully functioning.

“It works… IT WORKS!” He cheered running around it a bit. “IT WORKS!!!”

_IT REALLY WORKS! FINALLY SOMETHING I MADE WORKS!!!_

Chester bounced up on in down, barking with joy.

“Bark! Bark!”

Wilson sighed in relief coming closer, touching it…. Seeing the images of so many different tools run through his mind.

“Yes… Chester… I think we’re going to do just fine around here.”

“Bark!”

Wilson smiled, sitting down as Chester climbed onto his lap. He petted his head, sighing in content.

“We’ll be okay.”

 


	3. The Fire Woman

_“Come my dear… There’s a place where you can be free as you want… Where no one will think you’re crazy… You’ll be welcomed there.”_

_Why did I fall for that voice…? But… I wanted to leave that place so bad…_

She couldn’t help but wonder as she looked around her. This wasn’t what she expected at all.

_That old house… It looked like no one had been there in weeks…_

“Ah, you’re awake.” Maxwell came out of the shadows, a grin on his face. “Sleep well, Lady Willow?”

Willow narrowed her eyes, flicking the lighter in her hands. “Slept well? After THAT!? That’s a joke right!?”

“Now, now.” Maxwell gave a flick of his hands, a rather beat up stuffed bear appearing in them. “Let’s not be brash.”

Her eyes widened. “H-How’d you find that?’

“I have my ways, Lady Willow.” Maxwell tossed the bear to her. “I figured you’d want it back.”

Willow went quiet, holding the bear close to her. “... Thank you.” She murmured after a moment.

Maxwell nodded. “You’re welcome, Lady Willow. Now.” He dropped a backpack at her knees. “It has some food and some tools. You’ll need them if you plan to live in this place.”

“Wait…. No map or anything? What about firewood?” She asked, standing up shakily. “Y-You’re not seriously leaving me here right!?”

“All things you will figure out on your own. My last bit of advice, don’t stay in the dark, unless you want Charlie to find you.” Maxwell disappeared as he was engulfed by shadow hands. “If she does… consider your life over.”

Willow shuddered, hugging her bear close to her chest. “C’mon Bernie… Let’s find some firewood…”

_No way in the whole world are we staying in the dark… never again…_

oooooo

“Come along Chester!” Wilson called as he ran through a rock field. “We got gold to find today!”

Chester barked, bouncing after him, panting as he did. There were some spider nests scattered around the field as it were… Along with smaller nests that had large blue eggs.

Wilson stopped in his tracks, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t remember these being here before… Do you?”

Chester shook himself.

“Arf…”

_We’ve only dealt with spiders a few times… But this is different than those… These nests are bigger than I remember them ever being… and I don’t know recognize those blue eggs._

Wilson pulled out a spear from his backpack, having it ready just in case.

“Stay close, Chester.”

The two walked as carefully as they could around the nests.

“Almost…”

“HISS!!”

He froze, seeing spiders come out of a nest. He looked down, seeing he had stepped on one of the webs.

“Oh you got to be kidding me.” He readied his spear, slashing at the two spiders. “Take this you brutes!”

The spiders hissed as they were hit before they reared back, biting at him.

“AUGH! You little…!”

“HISS!”

More spiders came out… except these ones were yellow with black stripes, and bigger than the ones Wilson was slicing at.

“That’s a new one.” He swallowed hard, but did his best to keep fighting.

Instead of just slashing or biting at him… These lunged straight at him like jumping spiders.

But instead of hitting them… They got knocked into by the stick end of a spear. “How about we play nice!?”

The spiders growled, trying to hit again only to be knocked back. They kept trying till they finally let out a loud hiss, running back to their nest… said nest cracking and creaking as a giant spider emerged… A spider queen.

Wilson’s eyes grew wide.

“No… Oh no…”

The spider queen roared at him, rearing back to attack….When…

A large torch, fully lit, was shoved into its pathway.

“No ya don’t!”

A young woman, holding the torch, growled as she shoved it closer. “Get… BACK!”

Wilson’s eyes were wide at the sight.

“What in the…?”

She swung the torch in the spider queen’s face as it reared back, forced to back off. “RUN!”

The spider queen hissed at her before skulking off, other spiders following after it.

Wilson was still awestruck, looking at the woman before him.

“Incredible…”

She looked at him, panting a bit, before  an annoyed look crossed her face. “The heck were you doing wandering around like that!? You see those other nests with the blue eggs? Those are tall birds. A spider queen AND tall birds? Are you NUTS!?”

“U-Um…” Wilson found himself at loss for words.

_A… Another human…? But… How...!?_

The woman put out her torch before looking at him again. “.... Alright, can’t blame ya, no one really can expect a spider queen… I had to outrun one the other day…”

“I… I see…” Wilson walked around her, looking her over carefully. She watched him, backing up a bit when he got closer.

“W-What’s with that look?”

“You’re a human…”

The woman crossed her arms. “... And so are you...  I didn’t think there was too many of us here… Besides that CREEP…”

Wilson’s eyes widened a bit.

“Creep… Tall man? Slick dark brown hair? Suit with pointy shoulders? Narrow face?”

“And a sense of being a real jerk? Yes.”

Wilson growled.

“You met Maxwell too then.” He walked away from the woman, pacing a bit. “That mad man… He didn’t have to bring more in… What’s the point!?”

She lowered her gaze a bit.

“I don’t know, but it’s better than where I was before…”

Wilson looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

“This place? But this place has monsters everywhere that could kill you!”

She looked back up, glaring a bit.

“People make mistakes too… People can think a person’s just… some science project...  At least if a monster is trying to kill me, it’s trying because it’s instinct not some… stupid curiosity, wanting an answer for something even I don’t know!“

Wilson backed up a bit, some fear in his eyes.

“U-Um…”

She cringed, seeing the look, taking a few steps back herself. “... I’m sorry, that was out of line… I just… I made this deal, even if I don’t like the circumstances… I just couldn’t… couldn’t be where I was anymore…”

Wilson’s fear faded, now replaced with concern. He was tentative before going over to her, taking one of her hands.

“May I ask your name? I try to be good about my manners but I got a little distracted.”

“I-It’s fine…” She gave him a surprised look before it softened a bit. “... My name’s Willow.”

“Willow…” He gave her hand a quick kiss before letting it go, giving a bow. “Wilson Percival Higgsbury.”

Willow blushed a bit before she smiled. “Strong name you have there Wilson… Nice to meet you.”

He smiled a bit.

“Nice to meet you too… I haven’t seen another human besides Maxwell for quite some time now… Um…” He looked to Chester. “Chester… How many days again? I don’t have my notebook with me.”

Chester scratched into the dirt.

“45 days.”

“... Wow time really did fly. Feels only like it’s only been six to be honest.” Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. “Then again, time works so strangely here…”

“It really does… and night.” Willow shuddered. “To think, as an adult, to now be afraid of the dark again like I was as a child… This is far worse than an odd looking tree branch outside the window.”

“How long have you been here, Lady Willow?”

“First, don’t call me Lady anything, the creep did that and it sounded wrong, and to answer your question… About a week I believe?”

“Ah, sorry, habit.” Wilson cleared his throat. “I see… Well… you’ve made it this far.”

“Rarf! Rarf!”

Chester bounced up and down.

“What is it now, Chester?”

Chester nodded his head up to the sky. Wilson looked up as well, cursing a bit under his breath.

“Night is coming… And here I thought I was going to be able to get more gold today… Oh well, least we have plenty of food back at base.” Wilson got his stuff together. “We better get going, Chester.”

Chester barked as they started to go off.

“W-Wait… It’s getting dark fast… Do… you want a torch that WON’T go out so quickly?”

Wilson stopped in his tracks, looking at where the sun was.

“Well… your thoughts Chester?”

“Bark!” Chester ran back to Willow, nuzzling her leg. “Bark!”

“... Well… I don’t have a torch on hand at the moment.”

Willow knelt a bit, patting Chester’s head before pulling out a rather large lighter, flicking it on as a large flame came out. “Allow me to introduce… Sasha.”

“Sasha…?” Wilson shook his head. “I won’t question it.” He gave a wave of his hand. “Come on, my base is this way.”

Willow followed after him, keeping next to him so the light enveloped them both. “So by base… You mean a fire pit and some extra food right?”

“Something like that I guess… I have a nasty habit of stress building.”

Willow shrugged. “Can’t be a bad thing-” Her words died in her throat as they came upon Wilson’s base, her eyes growing wide at the sight.

It wasn’t just a fire pit and some machines… if Willow had to put words to it… it was basically a house… no… a FORT.

Wilson kept walking, heading for the entrance.

“Like I said, stress build.”

Willow was dumbfounded. “Stress build… This is stress?” She asked, following him inside looking around at it all. There were gardens set up with things starting to grow, fences, what looked like a rack of weapons… and the main part itself.

Willow stopped short, looking at it. It could’ve been a simple shack for sleeping but Wilson hadn’t wanted to do that.

Instead what she was looking at, was a familiar sight… All too familiar…

_“Go ahead… Flip the switch my dear…”_

_“But…”_

_“DO IT!”_

She fell backwards, holding her head.

“NO!”

Wilson turned around, giving her a concerned look, kneeling beside her. “Willow? Are you alright-”

“No! He tricked me! He lead me to a place just like this! He’s trying to trick me again!”

Wilson’s eyes widened as he looked at her, seeing her grip tighten, tangling her fingers in her hair. He looked back at the house…. His house…

“What…? He…. Maxwell… Took you to my house!?”

“I don’t know! It was an old shack up in the mountains! He said there I could be free!”

“.... Was… Was there a sign outside?”

“Two… Private Property and Genius at work.”

Wilson felt horrified as he watched Willow for a moment. That described his house perfectly.

“... The portal was in the attic bedroom I turned into my lab….” He murmured, trying to rack his brain for a reason why Maxwell would choose HIS house to lead Willow to.

_… I was the only one he tricked into building a portal…?_

Willow looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

“... You don’t work for him… Do you? You’re not one of his creations?”

Wilson frowned, guilt in his eyes… Ashamed that one of his creations was causing this in a person. “No… I’m not an illusion Willow...  I don’t work for him… I just wanted to invent something worthwhile… Create something to show the world…” He lowered his head, remembering that night. “... I asked for forbidden knowledge.”

“Did… he speak to you through a radio too?”

“Yes…” Wilson looked at her carefully. “...Willow…. I’m not going to hurt you… I swear, we’ll talk about this more but we should head in now…”

“O-Okay…”

Chester hopped over, pushing Willow into Wilson’s arms.

Willow let out a small squeak, turning bright red. “E-Eh!?”

“C-Chester that’s rude!” __She’s so light…. Has she been eating much?__

“Bark!”

Willow looked at Wilson, still bright red.

“U-Um…”

“L-Let’s get you fed.” He helped her up on her feet, leading her inside the base.

The place was well decorated. Flowers in pots hanging from hooks in the walls and some drapes made out of beefalo fur hanging around the windows. He lead her to the fire pit in the center, letting her have a seat on a bail of hay.

“I’ll get food ready. You a picky eater?”

Willow shook her head. “Only thing I won’t touch is that disgusting purple meat spiders drop. Besides that, I’ll eat anything… I even tried eating a pinecone yesterday because I was getting desperate.”

“One moment then.”

Willow sat quietly, staring at the unlit logs in the fire pit. She got her lighter out, setting the wood on fire. She felt herself relax as she looked at the movement of the flames.

“Better…” She brought Bernie out, hugging the bear close to her. “Much better.”

She looked around the base… and couldn’t help but feel some fear creep up on her again.

_I really hope this isn’t some trick… That Maxwell seemed to have powers that were beyond anything I’ve ever seen… I just don’t want to be trapped again…_

“Dinner!” Wilson came in, a leaf full of meatballs in his arms. “Fresh out of the crockpot.”

Willow watched him for a moment as he came closer before taking the leaf. “Thank you…” She murmured before taking a taste… Soon eating quickly. _If anything at least there’s food… But… Can I trust this guy?_

Wilson let her be, slipping back where he came from. Willow, after finishing, decided to tip toe over to see what he was doing. To her surprise she found the man just working around a kitchen area, humming to himself a bit.

_He sure doesn’t act like a delusion… Though what a show tune he’s humming…_

Wilson just kept humming to himself, smiling as he worked.

“Aaaand… finished.” He pulled out another set of meatballs along with some honey ham. “This should do it for the night.”

Willow’s stomach growled… LOUDLY as she turned red when his eyes went to her. “U-Um…”

Wilson chuckled.

“Let me guess. Curious about how it all works in here?”

She smiled sheepishly.

“Y-Yes… How did you get all of this…?”

“Lots of gathering rocks, woods, gold and many other things.” Wilson brought the food over to the door. “Come on, over to the fire pit.”

They headed over there, sitting down as Wilson divided the food up between them.

“I basically devoted a whole week to just getting materials together… after that I just kept building and building this place whenever my nerves were getting anxious… and well… here it all is… Yet I’ve never done so much complex building in my life and had it work.”

Willow paused in her eating to contemplate it. “...You said you stress build… This world has enough stress to motivate you for years I bet… I never even thought about settling down, I just wanted to keep going…”

“Well, you can’t wander forever. I’m still trying to understand the weather patterns and it has been getting colder so better to have shelter than be out in the open.”

“You have a point there…” She sighed, looking into the fire. “And it gets tiring… I don’t think I’ve slept decently in a full week…”

“You should probably get some rest then.”

“No…” Willow shook her head. “Not in this world… rest… can’t be an option.”

Wilson set down his leaf, touching her shoulder gently.

“You need to keep your mind in check. Sleep is a way to recover.”

She gave him an unsure look, gripping her bear tighter.

Wilson frowned a bit.

“Willow… I know we just met but I need you to trust me.”

“You sleep too then…”

“I can’t.” Wilson shook his head. “Someone has to stay awake in case Maxwell or monsters show up.”

Willow leaned back. “Then we’re in for a long night….” Even as she said this she yawned, looking and feeling genuinely exhausted… A decent meal after a solid week of berries, random carrots and whatever she could catch was making her tired.

Wilson smiled a bit.

“Well… challenge accepted as some say.” He got up, going over to Chester, pulling out a blanket, draping it over her. “Here.”

“This isn’t going to work….” Even as she said this her eyes grew heavy.

“You sure?” Wilson said as he stoked the fire, humming a new tune. Something a bit more gentle in sound. “You look tired to me.”

Willow set her leaf aside, curling up on the hay bale. “I’m fine… Just making myself comfortable…”

“I see…” Wilson went back over to her, putting Bernie into her arms. “Here’s your little friend to help.”

“Bernie… Thank you.” She hugged the bear close to her, relaxing completely.

Wilson kept humming softly, sitting by the bail, keeping the fire burning.

“You’re welcome.”

Willow’s head slumped as she fell asleep a few minutes later, finally calm.

“Got ya…” Wilson smiled, keeping close… sighing as he looked at the fire. “Chester… I was hoping it would just be me…”

Chester whimpered climbing onto his lap.

Wilson petted his head… looking at his left hand before taking off his glove, looking at the scar on the palm.

_… What have I done…?_


	4. A Matter of Trust

Wilson had fallen asleep at some point during the night. He didn’t remember when he just remembered it happened. Especially with what roused him from his slumber. Willow was tossing and turning, gripping at her blanket.

“No… No… Get away from me…”She whimpered. “Stop hurting me!”

Wilson’s eyes widened as he got up, hurrying to her side, starting to shake her shoulder some. “Willow? Willow wake up!”

“NO!”

Willow sat up, eyes wide as she looked around, panting a bit. She brought her hand over her heart, bringing Bernie close.

“Oh gosh… I wasn’t back there… Still here…”

“Willow…?”

Her gaze lifted looking up at Wilson. “W-What…? D-Did you… Hear that?”

“Some of it…” He frowned. “I just heard you asking someone to stop hurting you.”

Willow frowned, lowering her gaze, hugging Bernie tighter. “It… It was awful…” A lone tear slid down her face.

Wilson’s eyes widened, bringing a hand to her shoulder.

“Hey… Hey…”

She flinched, reaching for her lighter.

“I… I need to set something on fire…. I need to…”

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold it there.” Wilson put his other hand on her lighter. “Better be a campfire and not the base. We need this place up.”

Willow looked at him, tears running down her face before bringing her hand back around Bernie.

“Sorry…. It’s an old habit… It helped…”

Wilson frowned before picking up her lighter, flicking it on.

“Here…” He walked over to the fire pit, putting more logs into the dying fire, using the lighter to get them to light up quicker.

Willow was surprised, watching him for a moment before looking at the fire, starting to relax visibly after a few moments. Just watching the flames move and crackle.

Wilson sat down beside her, setting the lighter aside after turning it off. He hesitated before wiping away the rest of her stray tears.

“Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes…” She sighed, brushing some of her hair out of her face. “I’m sorry…. There’s… a lot of bad memories that like to come up.”

“It’s okay…” Wilson brought the blanket around her shoulders, stroking her back a little. “I’m not going to judge you. We all have our buttons.”

Willow gave him a grateful look before looking back to the fire.  
  
“... Have you ever heard of pyromania…?”

“I believe so. It’s a condition where someone becomes obsessed with fire-... Oh.” Wilson clamped his mouth shut, feeling he had just said something wrong.

She gave him a sad smile. “They called me the Firestarter back then… I just loved watching the way it lit up and moved…. Unfortunately, the idea of a young woman getting utterly hyper over burning down the abandoned barns in the area was too unsettling…”

“I see…” Wilson got a knowing look in his eyes. “... You were in an asylum… weren’t you?”

Willow gave a nod sighing.

“Yes. Locked up for three years before I had our “good friend” offer me an escape…”

“Maxwell… You poor woman…”

She frowned again, hugging Bernie tighter.

“I just wanted it all to stop… You know what they do in the name of trying to “treat” people…”

Wilson frowned again, seeing the pain in her eyes.

_Never been in one… but I’ve heard and read reports… It’s torture for them…_

He slowly brought an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm a little.

“I’m sorry…”

She leaned into him a bit, trying to calm back down. “Don’t be… You’re not the one who decided to lock me up…”

“Still not fair to you…” Wilson felt some heat rush to his face but he ignored it, keeping Willow close to him.

Her head fell onto his shoulder, she felt some heat rush to her own cheeks but buried her face in his shoulder instead to hide it. She didn’t want to be left alone right now.

Wilson stroked her back a bit, humming softly.

“Shh…”

“I’m sorry….” She whispered feeling sleep tug at her once more. “It’s been a long time since I could open up to someone…”

“It’s okay… You’re okay…” Wilson smiled gently. “I can understand that entirely.”

Willow smiled a bit, relaxing against him completely.

“You’re a good one…”

“Heh…” Wilson continued stroking her back, focusing on the flames. “I just… try to be a gentleman.”

Willow didn’t say anything else, slumping against him… Fast asleep once more, Bernie held tightly in one arm… Her other hand holding onto him a bit.

Wilson looked at her, a small smile coming to his face.

_She probably hasn’t slept well in long time… Her body must grateful for this…_

He kept an arm around her, using his free arm to stoke the fire.

“Chester? Can you bring some food over?”

Chester nodded tugging over a basket of apples for him.

“Arf!”

“There’s a good boy.” Wilson chuckled, taking one of the apples, biting into it. “Ah… nice and fresh…”

Chester nuzzled his leg before settling down, falling asleep once more.

Willow mumbled a bit in her sleep, huddling closer.

“Warm…”

Wilson's’ face turned bright red.

_Just… let her be a comfortable… She’s had a long day… Just let her lean on you despite this weird feeling I’m getting in my face!_

oooooo

The next day, Wilson awoke to an… odd smell in the air. He cringed, curling up more where he was, trying to ignore it for a moment.

_I need to give Chester a bath…. Surely that can’t be what I think it is…_

It smelled like food burning…

And there was cursing coming from the kitchen area.

Loud cursing.

“OH COME ON!!”

Wilson’s eyes snapped open as he jumped to his feet, hurrying to the kitchen area.

“What in blazes is going on in here!?”

There was smoke erupting from the crockpot as Willow coughed, trying to fan it away.

“N-Nothing, there’s nothing to see here! It’s just very… well done!”

“Uh-huh…” Wilson looked at the crockpot. “What did you try cooking?”

Willow stared at it.

“.... I don’t exactly remember what it was supposed to be…. I just dumped things in…”

“... Here…” Wilson went over to the crockpot, dumping out the contents into the fire pit, giving it a good wash before grabbing some food from an ice box. “How about I show you how to make meat balls?”

She nodded, giving a sheepish look, wringing her hands a bit. “Y-Yes please…” _Great, I try to do something nice for someone and of COURSE it goes up in smoke. It always does!_

Wilson grabbed an apron, putting it on before taking his gloves off.

“Alright, watch closley.” He worked with the meat carefully, clumping them together into balls before putting it into the crockpot along with berry juice, setting a small flame under it. After a few moments, he put the flame out, getting a leaf and putting the meat balls on it. “Tada.”

Willow leaned over it, smelling it. She smiled. “Smells delicious… Alright, next time I try, I’ll try that… Sorry… I… wanted to thank you for last night.”

“Hey, it’s alright.” He smiled. “I was glad I could help you. Having your company is thank you enough. It’s better than being alone.” He gave her the meat balls. “Here, I’m wagering you haven’t eaten yet.”

She smiled sheepishly, taking the leaf and sitting down by the firepit to eat. “Thank you… Was starved… And still… I appreciate it. You really don’t mind me being here?”

“Not at all.” Wilson smiled a bit. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had company… It’s nice.”

Willow giggled a bit.

“Far better than being out in the woods… And getting warm food and good company… It’s nice… But I won’t just stand around… If I can help, please tell me.”

“Alright…” Wilson chuckled. “Would be nice to have some helping hands around here.”

Willow gave a salute.

“Then just tell me what to do.”

“Well… Hm…” Wilson looked around the base, bringing a hand to his chin. “Well… I’ll be needing more spider silk… and glands in case emergencies come up…”

Willow smirked, grabbing her lighter and an axe that was by the door, hefting it over her shoulder.

“Then allow me~”

“Alright then.” Wilson nodded. “Be careful.”

Willow nodded, heading out, taking a deep breath before heading straight into the woods.

_Now… Let’s see if I can find that level three nest I saw the other day…_

It took her awhile before she started to see the signs… Spider webs covering large trees, traces of animals being hunted by something…

She then saw it…. The looming pale tower bigger than she was, made entirely of spider silk. Willow smirked, getting the axe out.

“Piece of cake.”

Willow crept closer, keeping low to the ground until she noticed it… The lone string that would alert the entire colony to her presence.

“Well…” She flicked her lighter. “We’ll need charcoal.”

oooooo

“Hm…” Wilson hummed to himself, seeing a smokestack in the distance. “... Seems she’s having fun.”

Chester huddled closer to him. “She’s nuts.” He scratched in the dirt.

“Yet, clever.”

“Rarf!”

“I think she’ll be helpful… it’s better than doing it alone.”

“Right.” Chester wrote in the ground.

It wasn’t too long before Willow returned, soot patches all over her face, her hair messy and a big grin on her face. She had a bag full of spider glands and silk… and what looked like eggs.

“... Are those spider eggs?” Wilson asked, eyes a little wide.

She smirked. “Yup. You can set them down and they’ll regrow a whole new colony and nest. If we set down a bunch of rabbit traps in a big circle before we do that, once it gets big enough the spiders’ll get caught in them. Easy meat, silk AND glands. A spider farm!”

“... Huh… The pigs told me something like that but didn’t think about trying it. Have you done it before?”

Willow rubbed the back of her neck. “Tried… I had to burn down the nest before it got too big because I was nervous but… One that was already level three was a risk of becoming a queen so… Why not tear it down?”

“Ah, I see.” Wilson hummed in thought. “Well… you know better than I in that department so I’ll take your word for it. Just not too close to base.”

“Of course.” Willow smiled. “... Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

She headed off, getting her task ready, setting up the traps and getting them set perfectly, before planting down the eggs and backing up as much as she could.

“There…”

Wilson looked up from the garden patch he was tending to. “Very nice… They regenerate quickly don’t they?”

“... It’s kind of creepy how fast they do.”

“Along with many other things I’ve seen in this world.” Wilson dusted himself off, grabbing a few things. “Don’t know how much you’ve seen but you seem knowledgeable about a lot.”

“I can only really tell you about spiders and tall birds.” Willow shrugged. “It’s weird though… Spiders… it’s obvious I would know their name but… tall birds… I don’t know how I knew… I just did.”

“Ah… just like I was.”

“Huh?”

Wilson gave a sheepish look.

“When I came here… I just knew how to do a lot of things. All of the tools you see around this base I would have never thought up or knew how to build back home… but here… it all comes naturally.” Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh… I guess Maxwell really did grant me my wish…”

“Guess you could say the same for mine. Even if it wasn’t knowledge I’m free here… only somewhat though. I still have fear hanging over my head… But then again… I guess that’s what comes with freedom. There’s always going to be something out there.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think it would’ve been like this if you were free back on Earth.”

“Honestly, the monsters here don’t scare me like those doctors.” Willow sneered a bit. “Like I said, the reason they attack me is out of instinct. Those doctors could’ve left me alone and not stick needles in me all day.” She clenched her hands into fists. “Just could’ve helped me control my habit but no! Had to say it was all bad blood!”

Wilson grasped both her shoulders gently to get her attention. “If I had known you back on Earth I assure you I wouldn’t have rested until you were free… I would’ve tried to help you… But they can’t hurt you anymore now… Breathe…”

Willow took a deep breath, sighing a bit, looking down.

“Sorry… Just… They made me so mad…” Willow let out a bitter laugh. “In turn I think they just made things worse. Any time I get hurt… I just need to see things burn…”

Wilson gave a gentle look, tipping her chin up.

“Tell you what. We’ll work on it together. Just you and me. No needles… just talking it out.”

There was a surprised look in her eyes. “You mean it…?”

“But of course…”

Willow was dumbfounded before a smile formed on her face, throwing her arms around Wilson quickly.

“Thank you.”

Wilson felt heat rush to his face as he brought his arms around her in return. “Y-You’re most welcome m’lady… What kind of gentleman would I be if I did what they did?”

Willow giggled a bit, pulling back.

“You’re something different that’s for sure.” She gave a wave before running off. “I’m gonna go check on the spiders.”

Wilson chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched her go.

“A lady who’s fond of spiders… Who would’ve thought?”

“Rarf!” Chester nuzzled his leg, writing something on the ground.

“Pretty too.”

Wilson felt more heat come to his face. “... I’m burying your bone for that.”

Chester whimpered, snuggling closer to his leg.

He smirked. “Be nice then.”

_Though… She is beautiful…_

Wilson picked up his basket he kept in the garden. “Now to harvest-”

“Having fun yet, Wilson?”

Wilson jumped, nearly dropping his basket as he whirled around, seeing Maxwell standing near the entrance of the structure, a cigar in his hand.

“Sorry for dropping in randomly. I would have checked in sooner but I’ve had my hands busy.”

“Busy doing what prey-tell?” Wilson raised an eyebrow, not amused in the slightest. “Because naturally “fun” is putting a young woman with a frail state of mind in a traumatic experience!” He exclaimed with as much sarcasm as he could.

“Oh I’m wounded.” Maxwell scoffed. “Well, I thought you wouldn’t want to be alone… and I always answer to those who have wanted something they couldn’t have. How is that knowledge working for you by the way?”

Wilson sighed.

“Just fine if you must know… Though if you’re here to drop trouble right on our heads, I have an axe by the door and I will not be afraid to use it.”

“Let’s not be brash.” Maxwell clicked his tongue, taking a puff of his cigar. “Let’s remember you and I made a deal and as did Lady Willow. This is just you two paying up, just like every last person I’ve brought here.”

Wilson had a bad feeling as he stared Maxwell down. He couldn’t really be here just to check in on things. There had to be some ulterior motive… He just couldn’t take him at face value.

“Mm-hm… Because misery loves company… Who’ve you tortured now?”

“If you mean recently it’s only been you two. Past? Plenty. Some still roaming around. You just haven’t met them yet.”

“Really now? I got the impression most had perished from what the pigs told me… They don’t say nice things about you by the way. I rather like them for that.”

“Pheh, they mean nothing to me.” Maxwell walked around the base. “Most have perished, but then there are the few lucky ones. They’re just good at hiding themselves, especially from Charlie.”

Wilson sighed as he walked after him, passing him to get to his garden, starting to harvest some of the vegetables. He didn’t see a reason to stop what he was doing. “I see… Then I suppose I should’ve tried to conceal mine better then.”

“Possibly, but you’ve made it this far.” Maxwell looked upward. “You’ve survived a winter, you fought off hounds… Not bad for someone like you. I’m sure you’ll be of the ranks of those who can survive this place.” Maxwell shrugged, walking off. “Well, I don’t think I need to overstay my welcome, I’ve got other things to to tend.”

“Like putting my fires out at night with your hands?” Wilson muttered.

Maxwell chuckled.

“How are you sure it’s me?”

“I can tell you this…” Wilson glared at him. “Charlie isn’t like that. That monster only bites when I’m in the dark.”

“True… very true. Very observant. Till then.” Maxwell was engulfed by shadow hands. “Luck be with you, scientist.”

Wilson watched him go, waiting a moment before he sighed looking up at the sky.

“Just tell me why, this is a land of confusion…? I feel like when I start to understand this place, I just get further from it…”

Chester whimpered huddling closer to him. Wilson nodded.

“Right… Can’t give up… I WILL figure out this place… I’ve survived a winter… How hard will the next one be?”

Chester nodded, nuzzling again, looking over to the garden.

“Rarf!”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Wilson picked up his basket, getting back to harvesting. “Still plenty of work to be done.”

_Can’t let Maxwell get me down. I’ll win… I don’t care what it takes… I’ll come out on top by the end._

 


	5. A Gentle Hand (Mini Comic)




	6. Life Lights

A few weeks went by since Willow had dropped into Wilson’s life… It was an adjustment, but it was one Wilson was glad to make… To have company…

And having more than one person around base to help with things was a relief. They could talk about different ways of how to do things and team up to build structures they needed.

“I still don’t see why we need a drying rack.” Willow had remarked one day in particular.

“Do you want spoiled meat?”

“... Nevermind, drying rack is good…” She shivered, wrapping the cloak Wilson had provided her with around herself more. The leaves were turning colors on the trees and the air was growing colder around them. Winter was coming. “Goodness, it’s coming on fast isn’t it?”

Wilson gave a sigh… Rubbing at his beard that was growing. “It really is…”

“... Why aren’t you shaving still, again?”

“.... Winter. It’s easier to just forego it. It helps my face stay warm.”

Willow gave him a look before she giggled. “Whatever you say Wilson… I’m gonna go check on the spiders… Get more silk…”

“Alright…”  Wilson watched her go. He still couldn’t fathom why his heart kept beating faster around her, or why his face seemed to become alight with the fire the woman adored so much whenever she got close.

He worked on finishing the final adjustments on the drying rack, hanging up some rabbit meat he had spent the night before curing in salt before setting them up. The last thing he wanted was to come back to a moldy piece of meat rather than the preserved item he was hoping for.

“Now… What to do….” He murmured, stealing a glance where Willow was with her spiders… It was almost like watching a dance as she dodged and weaved around the irritated arachnids, getting in a slice or two with her spear or kicking one right under a trap.

It was oddly graceful… And the look on her face…

_She’s having fun working…_

Willow grinned, taking off her cloak, waving it in front of a yellow and black patterned spider.

“Toro! Toro!”

It hissed before leaping at it… As she lifted it up, the spider disappearing under a trap as it bounced around.

No more came out for now, as she started collecting the goods that came from the task. She had a few scratches but that was as far as it seemed to go.

_She’s quite good at dodging… Most of the time…_

Willow came on over, grinning, holding up a sack.

“I think we’ll have plenty of silk and glands for the winter my friend.”

“Wonderful.” Wilson chuckled. “How is the nest looking?”

Willow looked back at it. There was a second bump on top of it. “It’s level two now. Three more weeks and it’ll be level three…. Then it’ll be time to bash it down and get the eggs for the regrowth.”

“Sounds good.” Wilson gave a nod. “Just glad we’ll have enough materials to survive the winter.”

“I just hope I can keep warm.” Willow brought her cloak tightly around herself. “I don’t know if these clothes are going to be enough.”

“I think I have a solution for that.”

“That so?” She shivered, looking at him, curiosity in her eyes

“Over here.” He brought her over to the fire pit where two stones were sitting, seeming to absorb the heat of the flames that were currently burning. “Ah perfect.”

He picked one of them up, handing it to Willow.

“Try putting this in your pocket.”

Willow took it looking the stone over before slipping it into her pocket… Feeling relief go through her as it seemed like heat made its way through her entire being… Feeling warm rather than the chill she hadn’t been able to shake all afternoon. “... Wilson, you're a bloody genius.”

“Thank you.” He grinned. “They’re thermal stones. They absorb heat and disperse it when used. It should keep you warm when walking around.”

She smiled giving a nod. “Thank YOU for coming up with them. It’s a great idea!”

Wilson blushed a bit, thankful he had a beard at the moment to cover up some of his face.

“I’m glad.”

Willow nodded.

“We make one of heck of a team… Nothing we can’t handle around this place.”

He smiled warmly.

“There truly isn’t… We fended off those pesky hounds well enough! If we keep at it like this…. What else is there to surprise us?”

Willow grinned.

“Got that right, partner.” Willow got her things together. “I’m going to go get these properly stored. Don't want the cold freezing these glands.”

“Oh heaven forbid, that would not be pleasant.” Wilson got some of his tools, including some branches and flint. “And I’ll be refining some new spears for us. I noticed ours are getting rather dull and the blade’s about to break.”

“That would be good. Planning a hunting trip?”

“That and visiting the beefalo herd.” Wilson was checking some baskets. “They should be done with mating season and I need wool. I plan to do it tomorrow night.”

“Why tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is the full moon. I won’t need a torch to keep Charlie away.”

“Take one ready to start just in case… What if it starts snowing and you need to charge up your stone?”

“Hm… Good point.” Wilson nodded, putting a torch in a back pack. “Better safe than sorry.”

Willow nodded, getting a pack of food together placing it in as well. “Just be safe… Don’t get hurt or I WILL get out the healing salve.”

“I will… For now, how about some meatballs for dinner?”

“... Get out of my head!”

“Never!”

oooooo

_“Where’s Aunt Charlie, Abby? I miss her…! I wanna see her again… She can fix this, she always can!”_

_“I-I don’t know…. I really don’t know Wendy… But it’ll be okay…”_

_Why did we have the radio on that night? That was a big mistake…_

_“Say girls… I know where your aunt is…”_

That’s how the two found themselves lost in the middle of a frost bitten woods. Abigail holding her sister, Wendy, close to her, the poor girl shaking like a leaf.

“Abby… I’m scared.”

“I know Wend…” Abigail held her closer. “But it’s gonna be okay…”

It was getting dark now, the light fading completely from sight as the sun disappeared from the sky. Wendy held to her sister tighter, whimpering at the loss of sight.

There was a noise heard… a rushing of wind.

“W-What was that?”

Abigail looked around blindly, trying to see where the noise was coming from.

“SCREE!”

Something bit her hard on the arm.

“AGH!”

“Abby!”

Wendy knelt by her sister, waving her arms around frantically to try and slap away whatever had hurt her sister.

“Whoever it is go away!”

Abigail was shaking. She could feel whatever had hit her was still close. It was hairy… and it had eight glowing white eyes.

Whatever it was, reared back to strike but was batted away, silenced before a scream was heard. Something else was present now… some dark figure that was touching her shoulder.

“Abigail…” a voice whispered.

The girl whimpered, trying to edge away, holding her arm. “W-What…? How do you know me…?”

Wendy hugged onto her sister, fear in her eyes. “W-What is that?”

There was a faint light as a female figure appeared before them. She was bit disfigured, the most noticeable thing being her misshapen arms that looked monster like… but the face… it was one they knew all too well.

“Please tell me you haven’t forgotten me my dears…”

The two girls gasped, shock in their eyes… Tears brimming in them.

“How could we…?” Abigail swallowed hard her voice cracking. “Aunt Charlie, we missed you so much it hurt…”

“What’s happened to you…?” Wendy looked at her arms.

Charlie frowned a bit.

“I wish I could give an answer… but I only have so much time…” She brought her hand on Abigail head, stroking her hair gently. “Oh my poor nieces… I’m so sorry…

Abigail sniffed, throwing both her arms around her. “Don’t be… Don’t be sorry okay?”

Wendy joined in keeping close. “We missed you… We needed you…”

“I know…” Charlie hugged them close… trying to fight back urges that were coming to her mind. “But I can only do so much right now…”

Abigail looked up at her, confused before wincing, holding her arm tightly.

“Ngh!”

Charlie frowned again.

“You’ve been poisoned by a spider…”

The twins felt fear go through them. “W-What’s going to happen then…?” Abigail asked, having a bad feeling she already knew...  “A-Am I gonna die…?”

“I can save you… It’ll be temporary till you can meet someone who can revive you but… I can preserve your soul… but I need your consent. I don’t want to force you into something.”

Abigail closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth as another jolt of pain went through her. She opened them, looking at Wendy, seeing the fear in her eyes… The tears running down her face.

“... I can’t leave Wendy. We only got each other now… I have to take care of her…”

“Then it shall be done… You can protect her in this form…” Charlie closed her eyes, bringing her hands around Abigail, engulfing her in shadows. When they faded, a flower was only present in Charlie’s hands. “Come…” She whispered. “Revive…”

The flower floated in the air, Abigail reappearing with a white cloak around her, a sort of glow emanating from her body.

She opened her eyes, gasping a bit, looking around her and then down at herself. “Whoa…” She was floating a bit as well. “What am I…?”

“You’re a ghost my dear.” Charlie backed away a little, seeming sensitive to the glow. “You’ll be able to protect Wendy like this from the shadow monsters… and more importantly… me…”

Abigail nodded, a serious look in her eyes. “Thank you… I promise I won’t let you down… And we won’t give up on you either… Right Wend?”

“Never!” Wendy hugged Charlie one last time. “You mean too much to us!”

Charlie gave a sad smile, hugging Wendy as close as she could.

“I forgot how much light you girls brought in mine and William’s life…”

Wendy cuddled up to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “And you to ours… We love you Aunt Charlie…”

“So much… If there’s a way to revive me then there’s a way to fix you too… There has to be…”

Charlie nodded, taking out the flower in her hair, giving it to Wendy.

“Keep this with you… It’ll help me remember so I don’t hurt you.”

Wendy nodded, holding it close to her. “I promise I will… We’ll be safe... “

“That’s my girls…” Charlie cringed a bit, feeling the urges come back. “I have to go… stay together… and whatever you do, don’t stay in the dark and don’t starve.”

Abigail and Wendy gave a nod as Abigail pulled her sister back. “Wendy and I will be fine… Just take care of yourself too...  Goodbye…”

Charlie gave a sad smile before her face faded into darkness. White eyes were visible for a moment before they vanished with a gust of wind. Abigail hugged her sister tightly.

“I promise… I’m gonna take care of you…”

_We’re going to be okay…_

oooooo

“AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!” Wilson was running for dear life from an enraged beefalo, clinging tightly to the wool he had with him. “I WASN’T EVEN THAT CLOSE TO THE BABY! I WASN’T EVEN PLANNING ON SHAVING HIM!”

The beefalo snorted, trying to ram him, only to come up short, stopping as it huffed, pawing at the earth beneath it.

The message was clear: “Stay back!”

… Even if the beefalo didn’t have a single strand of hair still to its name to give its usual intimidating look.

“Got it, got it, no more.” Wilson packed away the wool, sighing relief, deciding now was a good time to head back. “Night only lasted so long…”

“Bark!” Chester wrote in the ground again.

“I bet Willow is feeling lonely.”

He felt heat rush to his face. He gave Chester an annoyed look, shoving some wool in his mouth.

“Oh shut up.”

“Ramrf!”

Wilson shook his head, starting to make his way through the snowy fields. It was rather quiet today. There were other beefalo roaming around, checking on their babies and being sure they were safe, but they were for the most part, quiet. Some eying Wilson as he passed by but soon lost interest when was far enough.

_Long as I don’t have a weapon out they won’t see me as a threat._

“SCREE!”

Wilson’s head snapped towards the source, seeing what appeared to be a tallbird being… attacked by nothing?

It was running around like crazy, trying to peck at something but kept screeching as something seemed to be hitting it back.

“What in the world…?”

The tallbird soon fell over dead, turning into two large chunks of meat.

“... Chester…? You’re seeing this, right?”

“Rarf!”

They stared at the meat in silence… then noticed something approaching. A little girl with blond hair who looked half frozen. She quickly picked up the meats, keeping them close to her chest.

“N-Nice one Abigail…” She whispered, teeth chattering. “T-This’ll make good breakfast.”

“Wish I could’ve gotten you some wool to line your shirt with… But the beefalo were all bald. It was the oddest sight…”

“We’ll just have to f-find another herd.

Wilson was still silent… wondering if he should say something…

_But the poor girl looks half frozen… and so young too… I don’t know what killed that tallbird but a child is a child… I can’t leave her like that._

He hurried over to the girl, waving a bit.

“Hey! You there!”

The girl gasped, stumbling back slipping on a patch of ice… winding up wedged between a few boulders. “Owie!” She whimpered, before holding the meat closer. “Y-You can’t have it! It’s-It’s mine!”

“Eh? I don’t want your meat.” Wilson frowned, kneeling to her level. “Just couldn’t help but notice you look half frozen.”

The girl looked at him, shivering even as she tried to bring her collar up more around her neck. “I…. I’m fine…” _Not really… But we can’t trust a lot of people…_

Wilson shook his head, offering a hand to her.

“Let me help you. I promise I’m not here to steal anything.”

She looked at his hand before looking up at his eyes… More so looking past him. After a few moments of silence she nodded, taking his hand…. Her own as cold as ice.

“Oh you poor thing.” Wilson helped her up, letting go of her hand quickly as he dug into his pocket, pulling out his thermal stone. “Here, hold this.”

She blinked taking it into her hands… Sighing a bit, feeling some warmth come back. “T-Thank you…”

“You’re welcome… What’s your name little lady?”

“Wendy… My name’s Wendy mister… What’s yours?” She asked, tilting her head a bit.

Wilson pulled a cloak out of Chester, wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Wilson Percival Higgsbury.”

“Ooo…. That’s a nice name Mr. Higgsbury…” She looked at Chester before hesitating as she petted his head. “I like your… Puppy thing…”

Wilson chuckled.

“His name is Chester, he’s been with me since I arrived in this world.”

Chester nuzzled her, barking happily.

Wendy giggled, kissing the top of his head. “Well, nice to meet you Chester.”

“Arf!”

_Better get going soon though… Now that I’m warming up a little bit…_

“Would you like to join me for breakfast?” Wilson offered. “I was just heading back to my base.”

That got her attention as she looked at him surprised. “You… don’t mind…?”

“I don’t mind at all. I have plenty of food back there… and I don’t think I like the idea of someone as young as you staying out here by yourself in this weather.”

“I’m a big girl… I-I was okay-” Even as she was trying to say this she was huddling more into the borrowed cloak enjoying the warmth it gave off.

Wilson smiled gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I bet you were handling yourself very well. You’re a big girl for making it this far.”

Wendy smiled a little. “T-Thank you…”

“You’re welcome…” Wilson patted her head. “I just want to help you… I’m not asking for anything in return… I’ve just learned being out here it’s best not to leave others behind. Especially those in need.”

Wendy had a bit of a shy look before nodding.

“Okay… You seem really nice Mr. Higgsbury… Right Abigail?”

“He seems alright.” A new voice said, as another girl, who shared Wendy’s appearance aside from the cloak around her shoulders, materialized beside her.

Wilson jumped back, falling on the snow.

“W-What the!? How did you..!?”

The twin girls laughed.

Abigail floated over to him.

“To put it bluntly… I’m dead.”

Wilson just stared… speechless.

_… This offends me as a scientist! THAT ISN’T EVEN POSSIBLE! YET SHE’S FLOATING RIGHT THERE!_

Abigail stared him down, crossing her arms, as she floated in place.

“So are you going to feed my sister or am I gonna have to catch ‘er if she gets dizzy from not eating soon enough?”

Wilson composed himself before getting back up.

“I have questions… but I will ask them later, for now.” Wilson offered his arms to Wendy. “I think food is the first priority.” Wendy reached up, looping her arms loosely around Wilson’s neck as he lifted her up into his arms. “Let’s get you girls back to base… Get this one warmed up by the fire.”

“I’d like that…” Wendy huddled close, burying part of her face in Wilson’s long beard. “Hee… fluffy!”

He chuckled, stroking her hair as he walked, Chester bounding after them. “To keep myself warm in the winter… I apologize.”

“It’s okay, I like it!” Wendy giggled. “Kind of like Papa was when he didn’t shave!”

“Oh those were amusing times.” Abigail giggled. “We’d tie bows in his beard.”

Wilson’s gaze softened. “I’m sure he misses you both…”

“... Maybe…” Wendy whispered. “I hope he’s not worrying too much….”

“Heaven has him busy I’m sure… Papa would’ve been one of the best angels…”

Wilson frowned.

“I see…” He held Wendy closer. “Don’t worry… I’ll help keep you safe.”

Wendy hugged onto him a little tighter.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Wendy relaxed against him at this, curling up a little. Wilson kept her close as they made their way back.

As soon as they got up to the house, he wasted no time setting Wendy in front of the fire pit, quickly getting it lit.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back with some food.”

“Okay…”

Wilson looked around the base frantically, shedding off some of his gear.

“Willow! Willow where are you!?”

“Out here Wilson!” Willow was tending to what was left of the garden. “What’s got you so frantic?”

“I’ll explain in a moment. Could you get a small coat fashioned out of this wool?” He had Chester hop over to her, opening his mouth so she could access the wool.

“Of course…” Willow was confused but took it and got the sewing kit also stored inside, out. “I’ll do my best.”

“Thanks.” Wilson hurried into the kitchen, getting his gloves off and slipping his apron on, throwing things into the crockpot at a rapid pace. “Okay… Hopefully this’ll be enough.”

After a moment, he had honey ham in his arms wrapped in a leaf, hurrying back to the fire pit.

“Breakfast!” He chimed, setting it down in front of Wendy. “Here you go.”

Wendy’s eyes were wide. “Wow… Thank you!” She took a bite, squealing a little at how it tasted. “Yummy!”

Abigail sighed in relief as her sister started digging in. _Thank goodness… She’s barely let much pass her lips in three days trying to make it last… That tallbird was going to be the first real meal she had in a few days…_

Wilson smiled, patting her head.

“Eat up. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Wilson dusted himself off, bumping into Willow on his way to the kitchen. “Oh uh sorry didn’t see you there.”

She had a small coat slung over her arm, concern in her eyes as she looked at the girls. “So this is what you wanted the coat for… Oh those poor little girls…”

“Yeah…” Wilson looked back to them frowning. “Wendy was freezing when I found her… and her sister, Abigail… I… don't’ know what to think but at this rate questions are pointless.”

Willow’s eyes narrowed.

“What did they want so bad that making a deal with Maxwell seemed worth it?”

“I don’t know yet… I just know one of them is a live and the other is a ghost… I think… I’m still confused… and offended as a scientist.”

Willow elbowed him, a bit roughly. “Not so loud!”

“Eep! Sorry!”

“Just make some dragon pie or something Wil **dork**.”

“I-I beg your pardon!?”

_WILDORK!?_

Willow smirked.  
  
“You heard me loud and clear. Now, if you’ll excuse me, we have guests.”

Wilson was red in the face, but nodded as he made his back into the kitchen.

_Wildork… What kind of name is that!?_  
  
Wendy was finished with her meal, huddled up in her cloak as she watched the fire burn.

Willow went over to her, kneeling to her level. “Hi there… My name’s Willow… You two must be Wendy and Abigail… Wilson was telling me about you two.”

“Hi there…” Wendy gave a shy look. “We didn’t know Wilson had a lady in the house with him. Are you Mrs. Higgsbury then?”

Willow blushed bright red. “N-No, I’m just Willow…. JUST Willow, no Miss or Mrs, anything.”

“So what is he to you?” Abigail asked keeping close to her sister. “Are you courting?”

“C-Courting?”

“You know… Um…” Wendy pondered for a moment. “Getting to know each other before deciding to pop the question? Is that how Daddy explained it? I know Uncle William was courting Aunt Charlie.”

“Yep.” Abigail smirked. “So are you?”

“Me and WILDORK?! No, no NEVER!”

“Oh… Okay!” Wendy smiled innocently. “You’re just a lady friend then. Well either way, nice to meet you Willow.”

“N-Nice to meet you too… Oh! Here.” Willow handed her the coat. “Bit warmer than just a cloak and a thermal stone. Custom made for the little lady.”

Wendy’s eyes lit up as she took the coat, slipping it on, sighing in relief.

“That feels a lot better… it’s so fuzzy.”

“Yeah beefalo hair is like that.” Willow sat beside her, watching the flames. “Wilson spent all night shaving them to get it.”

“Oh! That would explain why they were bald.” Wendy giggled

“Yeah, Wilson gets rather… Giddy when he knows it’s a good chance to do it.” Willow shook her head. “He was practically _skipping_ out of here he was so gleeful.”

“Ah… I see.” Wendy giggled again. “Well, least we’ll be warm.”

“Yup.” Willow smiled. “And well fed… Wilson’s a really good cook.” _And kind and smart and even if he can be dorky and a touch arrogant sometimes, he’s sweet…_

“Agreed.” Wendy looked to her sister, frowning a bit. “Sorry you can’t really have any, Sis.”

Abigail shook her head.

“It’s alright, Wend. I’ll try it when I’m alive again.”

Willow frowned, looking at Abigail.

“Pardon me for asking but… how did you…?”

“Die?” Abigail sighed. “I got bit by a spider… poisoned…”

Willow brought a hand over her mouth.

“Goodness… you poor thing.”

“It was scary…” Wendy hugged her sister. “I’m glad Auntie Charlie showed up when she did.”

“Charlie…” Willow hummed in thought. “Funny… your aunt has the same name as the monster Maxwell mentioned to me and Wilson to avoid.”  
  
“Don’t call her that! She’s not…” Wendy sighed. “Well… she wasn’t… originally…”

Abigail hugged her sister closer.

“Wendy…”

Willow’s eyes got wide as it clicked.

“Charlie… is YOUR Aunt Charlie?”

“Yes… We don’t know what happened to her but… We want to help her… She helped save Abigail from being gone forever so we owe it to her.” Wendy got a determined look. We’re not gonna lose her too.”

“I can respect that… I can totally respect that.” Willow’s gaze softened. “You two love your family a lot… It’s worth fighting for…”

Abigail looked at her sister. “She’s all I have left… Why wouldn’t I fight to protect her? And Aunt Charlie is family too…”

“It’s what Uncle William would’ve wanted… He would’ve wanted her safe.”

“Uncle William huh?”

The girls nodded.

“He was our Papa’s brother… He disappeared the night Papa passed away..” Wendy lowered her head. “He loved her so much…”

“And they were so happy…”

Willow placed a hand on Wendy’s shoulder, giving a small smile.

“I’ll do what I can to help get your aunt back… and if anything, I bet you Wilson could find a way. He’s really smart.”

“You think so?”

“Well, Wilson can get a lot of things accomplished when he puts his mind to it. Especially if there is a goal involved.”  
  
 _Aunt Charlie did say to hold on til we could meet someone who could revive me…_ Abigail thought looking into the kitchen where Wilson was.  
  
 _I bet he can figure out how… And to save Aunt Charlie… After all… If you can revive the dead you can reverse a curse. Right?_  
  
“That’d be wonderful.”

 


	7. Fragments

“They’re related to THAT thing…!?”

Wilson looked at Willow stunned before looking back into the area around the fire pit, seeing the two little girls fast asleep, Abigail’s cloak draped over her sister partially. “But… they’re nothing like... It.”

Willow crossed her arms.

“Well, this adds a new view on Charlie then. SHE wasn’t always like this. You’ve seen what’s possible in this world. I think it’s quite plausible Charlie is someone who got cursed.”

The scientist ran a hand through his hair as he processed the possibility. “And Maxwell knew her name rather than just calling her the monster… So she was human… Which means there’s a way to reverse it… Goodness, that’s going straight into alchemy….”

“Well, if you can find a way that would be good… and something to bring Abigail back maybe?”

Wilson gave a nod. “I’ll begin researching immediately… I have been wondering about supposed revival methods considering how many things in this world want us dead…”

“Yeah… Not that I want to find out what it’s like to die here.” Willow shuddered. “Or see you die.”

Wilson frowned, squeezing her shoulder. “I promise you, that’ll never be a concern… I swear it…”

Willow looked him right in the eyes.

“Promise?”

He didn’t look away, instead taking both her hands into his. “I promise on my very life.”

Willow nodded, hugging him quickly.

“Then I promise the same thing.”

He hugged her back, tightly.

“It’s a deal then, my fair lady.”

oooooo

_“Do the magic! Do the magic!”_

_“Alright, alright, only this once for you little ladies in private. Only because Jack is your father.”_

_“Yay! You’re the best!”_

_“Always the best!”_

Maxwell found himself pacing around his throne room, his mind wracked with memories he found himself unfamiliar with. They had come to him late in the night and they didn’t seem keen on leaving him.

_I didn’t know those two girls… I never knew any children personally… and who on Earth was Jack?_

There was some hissing heard from around him. He narrowed his eyes a bit, growling.

“Don’t give me that, I brought more people in, I get to be out of my throne for a while because of that so don’t even start, Shadows!”

There was a screech coming from nearby that echoed out of the darkness.  
  
“You…!”

Maxwell’s head snapped towards the source, surprised at hearing the voice.

“Charlie…?”

Charlie tried getting closer but the light around the area sent her reeling. “What have you done?” She questioned growling a bit. “What did you DO!?”

“Eh?” Maxwell got a confused look. “This is the first time you’ve spoken to me in a long time and I’m met with this? I don’t know what you’re talking about. The only things I do is bring people in so I’m not stuck to that stupid throne all the time.”

Charlie snarled.

“Abigail and Wendy… They… They didn’t do anything to deserve this… They’re TEN. What would Jack say-”

“There’s that name again.” Maxwell went back to pacing. “I don’t KNOW a Jack but I FEEL like I do!”

Charlie growled, trying again to step into the light, furious. “This is all your fault… ALL OF IT!”

Maxwell growled, glaring at her.

“Oh, pin it all on me eh!? Says the one who has a hard time keeping her humanity together!”

Charlie gasped, stepping back, feeling as if she had been slapped.

“... At least I tried to protect the ones I love… Instead of dropping them next to a spider den…”

Maxwell held his glare for another moment before it faltered a bit… a different look in his eyes appearing for a moment.

“Charlie…”

She shook her head, keeping to the shadows.

“You still try huh…? Try to come out…?”

Maxwell shook his head, turning away from her.

“I have my masters to obey, Charlie… I give them what they want, by bringing people who want something here.”

Charlie lowered her head.

“You couldn’t give those two what they wanted… Jack would be disgusted with you if he knew what you did to his girls…”

Maxwell clenched his fists.

“I know no man by that name… I don’t know those two girls… They knew you though…”

“They’re…. My… NIECES!” Charlie shrieked as it faded into a frustrated scream. “They’re YOURS-”

Maxwell whirled around back at her, his glare returning.

“OUT WITH YOU GRUE! I WANT TO HEAR NO MORE OF THIS!”

Charlie let out an inhuman scream that echoed through the chamber in return, disappearing from sight.

_Monster. You're the monster not me…_

Maxwell held his glare for another moment before turning away, bringing his hands to his head.

_Jack… Abigail… Wendy… They all seem so familiar… Yet… at the same time they don’t…_

He gripped his hair a bit.

_Oh Charlie… I’m so sorry…_

_I hope you can forgive me one day for what I’ve done to both of us._

oooooo

“Hm…” Wilson was out and about gathering rocks, letting his mind wander as he did. “How to bring someone back from the dead… how to bring… someone…” He hung his head a bit. “Ugh… Chester, I don’t if I’ll be able to figure that out… This more so like witchcraft rather than science…”

Chester nudged his side before scratching into the dirt: “That’s what you said about the alchemy engine.”

“... Touche’ but alchemy is a type of science… A very odd and possibly outside of this realm fictional one but still… This… it really is more like delving into magic…”

“Rarf.”

Wilson sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ll figure something out… but it’ll probably be awhile… and might take a miracle.”

Thud! Thud! Thud!

“... What was that?”

Wilson looked around, readying his spear, seeing the area around them seemed to be vibrating.

“Earthquake?”

“Rarf!”

KABOOM!!!

“TAKE THIS YA BEAST!”

“What in the blazes!?”

Wilson and Chester crept up over a large gold veined rock seeing a young woman in…. warrior garb? Fighting against a tallbird… With another person beside her… a… mime?

“What on…?”

“Over here!”

Another man appeared, a rather muscular one who gave the bird a hard punch, knocking it into a field of… balloons?

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

The bird let out a screech before falling over dead, as the woman rushed between the remaining balloons, grabbing up the meat that was dropped. “Aye, that was a great one boys!”

The muscular man took a bow.

“Thank you, Wigfrid. You were wonderful as well.”

The mime gave a thumbs up.

There was a screeching noise heard as another person approached… a man… made of metal?

“ORGANIC BEINGS, YOU LEFT ME BEHIND WITH THAT STUPID HAIRY MONSTER!!”

“Oi, oi WX… We didn’t mean to. You said you were “AT OPTIMUM FUNCTIONALITY.” Wigfrid smirked.

“IT IS WX-78 THANK YOU AND I WAS UNTIL I RAN OUT!”

Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!

“EEEEEE IT APPROACHES!”

The others got into position as Wilson looked around trying to spot what they were preparing for.

_… Oh…. Fiddlesticks…_

A giant wolf like creature came into view, staring them down, growling.

“Wes, better make some more balloons.” The muscular man said as he rolled back his sleeves. “This one’s probably gonna need a lot of them.”

The mime, Wes, nodded, getting right to work, inflating balloons at rapid speed as the others charged at that creature.

“C’mere you Varg!” Wigfrid shrieked as she thrusted her spear at it. “We’re not scared of the likes of you!”

The Varg snarled, snapping at her as she dodged, getting in a swipe before it sniffed the air… looking right at Wilson.

“... Oh no. No, no no…” The scientist lept off his rock as the creature ran straight for it smashing through with ease. “AHHHH!”

“Bli’ me!” Wigfrid gasped. “Hang on, we’ll take of it!” Wigfrid looked to the muscular man. “Wolfgang, get ‘im!”

Wolfgang grinned, rushing on over, punching the Varg away from Wilson.

“You leave the little man alone!”

Wilson spun around, spear in hand. “Excuse me!? Little man!? I am five foot ten thank you very much-” The Varg roared, cutting him off. “Aand this is a bad time!” He took a jab himself, dodging to the side.

The creature shrieked, trying to swipe at him.

“Oi oi oi!” Wigfrid called, standing next to a huge field of balloons. “Over here ugly!”

The Varg snarled, charging right at her. She smirked as he rolled to the side, the Varg getting tangled in balloons as they exploded all at once.

It fell over as a red gem along with several chunks of meat appeared where it was.

“That will never stop being strange.”

“Indeed, but least Wes has his ways.” Wolfgang crossed his arms, looking at WX-78. “Anything else to complain about, Shiny?”

WX-78 huffed, turning away from them.

“NO.”

Wigfrid shook her head.

“Now, now, boys…” She looked to Wilson. “I think we got something more important to know right now.”

“Ah right.” Wolfgang looked to Wilson as well.  
  
Wes walked up, curiosity in his eyes.

“AH YES. THE NEW ORGANIC BEING. AS IF THERE WERE NOT ENOUGH OF YOU.”

“Can it, WX-78.” Wigfrid glared at him before looking at Wilson again. “Pardon him, he’s just naturally annoying.”

Wilson was just staring at WX-78 for a few moments. “... Is that a man in a suit of armor or… some kind of automaton..?”

“We honestly don’t know.” Wigfrid shrugged. “He’s a strange one.”

“Yup.” Wolfgang nodded. “But we keep him around since we need him as much as he needs us.”

“I see…” Wilson cleared his throat. “Well, it is interesting to run into more actual people around these parts… Goodness though, Maxwell just loves torturing us all doesn’t he?”

Wigfrid got a surprised look in her eyes.

“You’ve seen him? As in seen him recently?”

Wilson scowled. “As recently as the end of autumn. He was quite intent on bothering me during my harvest.”

Wigfrid frowned.

“I see…” She looked to the others. “Guess he hasn’t changed much has he?”

“Well, what did you expect?” Wolfgang scowled. “He was off the deep end when we last saw him. You expected him to be back to his old self with just a short passage of time, hm?”

“Don’t snap at me Wolf!” Wigfrid crossed her arms. “I could hope…. He wasn’t always like that you know…”

Wolfgang sighed.

“I know, I know. Sorry just… still not happy about being here… but I can’t blame him entirely.”

Wilson had a twitch in his eye.

“Not entirely… NOT ENTIRELY!?”

They cringed.  
  
“Y-Yes… Not entirely-”

“How could you NOT blame him entirely!? HE probably did the same thing you that he did to me! Tricked you into coming here by saying he could give you something!”

Wolfgang shook his head.

“That’s not the case for us.”

“FOR THREE OUT OF FOUR OF US.”

“Quiet, WX-78.”

Wilson narrowed his eyes. “I want an explanation and for the love of science SOMEONE make SENSE! Because as far as I know he is the most absolute disgusting piece of SCUM that was ever born!”

Wigfrid looked to everyone in the group before focusing on Wilson, crossing her arms.

“Listen, pointy hair man-”

“Wilson. My name is Wilson.”

“Sorry, Wilson. Listen… I’m not going to deny Maxwell is horrible. He’s doing a lot of stuff he should not be doing like dragging new people here and basically committing man slaughter… But the thing is, we were brought here by mistake. He never intended for the three of us here to be in this world, let alone Charlie as well.”

Wilson’s eyes grew wide. “Wait… you KNEW them!?”

“Maxwell and Charlie?” Wigfrid raised an eyebrow. “Aye, they were in the circus with us.”

“They were quite the pair too.” Wolfgang chuckled. “The Amazing Maxwell and his assistant Charlie… Least before he went insane.”

Wilson frowned.

“... Did either of them have relatives?”

“Aye.” Wigfrid glanced downward. “Maxwell had a brother named Jack who had two wee lasses. Poor man was killed the night we were all brought here.”

Wilson sucked in a sharp breath.

Wes laid a hand on Wigfrid’s shoulder.

_Two children… Lasses… Girls…_

“... Were they twins?”

Wigfrid’s surprised look returned.

“Aye… Blond hair… I believe their names were Abigail and Wendy. They enjoyed coming to the circus. Charlie loved them to bits.”

Wilson frowned, thinking of the girls back at his base currently. The last he had seen of them, Wendy was fast asleep while Abigail was reading one of his books.

“Wendy and Abigail are here… Back at my base…”

“W-What?”

“They’re in this world…”

“No…” Wigfrid shook her head. “Oh good ‘eavens no..”

“He really has lost it.” Wolfgang frowned. “Oh Willy, what’s become of you?”

Wes lowered his head.

Wilson crossed his arms, sighing heavily. “There’s more… There is such a thing as a ghost… Abigail’s already perished and now is a spirit to protect her soul until she can be resurrected…. They’ve been through so much already. Charlie protected them it seems. I only tell you this because I don’t believe in cruel surprises.”

“I see…” Wigfrid sighed. “Glad to see Charlie still has a bit of herself… I just hope we can still save Will-Maxwell.”

Wolfgang nodded. “We’ll keep trying, just seems like he’s never going to change back.”

“Well…” Wilson mused. “... Maybe life can find a way.”

“If there’s a way that’s why we keep fighting.”

“We ‘avn’t lost hope yet…”

Wes gave a determined look.

Wilson smiled.

“... Well, after this eventful day, can I interest you folks in a good meal?”

“Hm… Maybe… We wouldn’t wan’ to impose on ya. Food is kind of valuable here after all.”

Wilson then gave a grin.

“That’s what those who live with me also said at first. We have plenty and I know a thing or two. Come, I can make enough for everyone.”

“Well…. alrigh’ then.” Wigfrid gave a wave, the others gathering behind, all following Wilson as they began to walk. “Oh yeah, just so you know all our names. I’m Wigfrid, the mime is Wes, Mr. Muscles is Wolfgang, and the robot is WX-78.”

“Pleased to meet you all.”

Wigfrid smiled.

“I wonder if the girls remember us… It’s been so long…”

Wilson gave a curious look. “How long has it been?”

“Goodness… Hm…” Wigfrid looked to WX-78. “You seem to keep track of everythin’ and we met you not too long after we got here. Care to enlighten us?”

“YOU HAVE ALL BEEN HERE FOR 765 DAYS.”

Wigfrid cringed.

“Two years then…”

Wilson cringed as well. “Goodness, and I thought Chester and I had been here a long time. This is only our second winter.”

“We’ve made it through thick and thin. Some close calls but we’ve made it. We’ve had our drive. We’ve admittedly haven’t seen Max since then. Last time we saw him was during the accident.”

“Skinny man got too big for his britches. We all paid the price.” Wolfgang huffed. “This world is not kind to us.”

“I can empathize.”

“It was all that darn book’s fault that’s what.” Wigfrid growled. “If he had never gotten that thing this wouldn’ have happened.”

“WE CAN PLAY BLAMING GAMES ALL YOU WANT BUT IT IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE OUR CURRENT PREDICAMENT.” WX-78 interjected. “AS YOU HUMANS SAY. IT IS BEST TO FOCUS ON THE NOW RATHER THAN THE PAST.”

“Righ’ righ’… Sorry…” Wigfrid shook her head. “I just miss Ol’ Willy.”

Wes hesitated before he reached out, squeezing her shoulder, giving a sympathetic look. He missed their old friend too.

Wilson kept quiet, knowing this was not a moment to interrupt. Instead, he focused on leading the way back to his base, Chester bounding right next to him.

_It just gets more and more confusing from here doesn’t it?_

 


	8. Light and Shadow

It wasn’t long before they were at the camp. Willow was up and about, tending to things as the girls were busy looking over materials.

“Oi!” Wilson called. “We have guests!”

“Guests?” Willow looked up, as did the girls.

Wigfrid’s eyes went straight to the twins, a warm smile coming to her face.

“Wendy… Abigail… Look at you two lasses...”

They were stunned, quiet, before they ran straight to her, hugging her around the waist.

“Wigfrid!”

“You’re here! You’re okay!”

Wigfrid laughed, lifting the two up as she hugged them.

“And still kickin’. Oh I missed my two favorite lasses. And you remember Wes and Wolfgang, righ’?”

“Of course!” Abigail smiled looking at the two. “The amazing strong man and the best mime in the whole world!”

“We loved you guys! And still do!” Wendy added, hugging Wigfrid a bit tighter.

“It’s good to see you again.” Wigfrid smiled.

“Indeed.” Wolfgang ruffled Wendy’s hair. “Jack’s little girls, our favorite audience members.”

Wes nodded, making a balloon animal.

Wilson stepped back, heading over to Willow. Willow was just smiling at him as he approached.

“You just have a knack for finding people, don’t you?”

He blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. “More like the varg they were hunting found me instead. It… was quite chaotic. But they knew them… and missed them. I couldn’t just leave them there.”

“I see… Well, the more the merrier. I’ll get some food prepped-”

“Aye, let me help.” Wigfrid hurried over, producing a bag full of meat. “If you got a crock pot I can make us some meat stew.”

“We do, actually.” Willow smiled, giving a wave of her hand. “Follow me. I’m Willow by the way.”

“Wigfrid, nice to meet ya.”

The two hurried off to the kitchen, Wilson heading back to everyone else. They were gathered around the fire pit. WX-78 keeping to himself, Wes fiddling with his hands, and the twins sitting on the shoulders of Wolfgang.

“Haha, can still hold you girls up just fine.” Wolfgang grinned.

Abigail and Wendy were giggling as they held on. “Still stronger than even Papa!” Abigail laughed.

“Yup! Remember that time you picked him and Uncle Will up? That was funny!”

“Darn right I do! They were so surprised.”

“Yup.” The twins kept giggling, even as they were set down. It was for them, one of the happiest times since they had gotten to this world.

Wilson smiled, taking a seat around the fire pit.

“So, you were all very close?”

“Oh yeah.” Wolfgang smiled. “While I might’ve been harsh on Willy for not being muscular, he was genuine. And well, since Jack liked visiting the circus to see his brother perform, he would bring his little girls here to watch, and of course, being family to Willy, that got them backstage rights.”

“I see.”

“Yup.” Abigail chirped. “We’d get to play and they’d show us their acts or let us help out just a little bit. Couldn’t do a whole lot, but we could cheer and stuff.”

“And we always appreciated it.”

Wigfrid and Willow came in with pots full of stew.

“Meat stew fer everyone!” Wigfrid cheered. “Valkyrie special!”

“Yes!”

“It’ll be a feast then!”

Wilson chuckled as he helped get it served up. “It looks delicious ladies.”

“Wigfrid did most of the work, meat’s something she’s good with cooking.” Willow smiled a bit sheepishly. “I only cut it up.”

“Meat’s my favorite thing.”

Wolfgang leaned in close to Wilson’s ear.

“Rather that’s her character’s favorite thing. She’s very dedicated to her act.”

Wilson blinked. “So, she doesn’t eat any vegetables?” He whispered.

“Again, dedicated to her act. Doesn’t stray from it, even if you offered it to her.”

He shrugged. To each their own he figured.

_Odd though…. Usually you need more than just meat to get all your nutrition… Then again… This world is odd._

Wigfrid munched away happily at her meat, sighing a bit.

“Ah, nothing like meat stew…”

“Something we enjoyed back at the circus that’s for sure… Well, save Willy. Meat didn’t seem to sit well with him sometimes.” Wolfgang chuckled.

“Oh, he could eat meat just fine. He just ate too fast.”

Wilson snorted a bit. “Sounds like someone I know.”

“One time Wilson. One. TIME!” Willow nudged him in the shoulder.

Everyone burst out laughing.

“How long have you two been together hm?” Wigfrid grinned. “You sound like Willy and Charlie back when they were courting.”

Both turned bright red. “M-Me? Court HIM? B-But…” Willow stammered. “N-No nothing like that!”

“He’s the Wildork.” Wendy chirped as Wilson turned to Willow, giving her a glare.

“Ah sorry…” Wigfrid shook her head.  “Shouldn’ jump to conclusions like that. You just reminded me of our friends. Willy and Charlie always had funny spats from time to time but would quickly get over them.”

“Honestly, we’re like that as well…” Wilson rubbed the back of his neck once again, glad he had a beard that covered most of the red that came to his face. _But… I still don’t understand why my heart races around her… or when people do… what they just did… Confound her she confuses me…_

“Well, even friends are like that too.” Wigfrid chuckled. “We all had our spats with Willy and Charlie. Charlie and I often got into silly spats. Mainly over fashion. Couldn’t blame her though. Out of any women I met she was probably one of the most beautiful and who knew her stuff. Heh, it's no surprise Willy fell head over heels for her.”

“Oh yes… Though you have your own beauty to you Wig’... Right Wes?” Wolfgang elbowed the mime as he looked away quickly with a sheepish look.

“Ah Wessy…” Wigfrid giggled.

Wilson chuckled a bit before a serious look came to his eyes.

“Since you were close with Ma-William… Tell me… When did…” Wilson looked around him. “This, all begin?”

Wigfrid frowned, glancing at the ground.

“I mentioned a stupid book earlier. I honestly blame that thing more than anything else.”

“What book?”

“Codex Umbra.”

Wilson got a curious look in his eyes. He had never heard of such a book before. “Where on Earth would he find such an oddity? I’ve never heard of it…”

“Crazy old woman…”

“Who?

Wigfrid sighed.

“Little something about Willy. While he was a pretty good magician he… wasn’t considered the greatest. He could do all sorts of tricks but wouldn’t be considered outstanding. He found himself in a bit of a slump and well… he was desperate to find a way to make his magic really stand out.”

The scientist cringed as he remembered that fateful night that lead him to this world.

_I was desperate to do something worthwhile… To create something truly outstanding…_

“And so… he went around asking. He heard of some librarian that had weird books. Of course, they weren’t open to the public but… something… I don’t know…” Wolfgang rubbed the back of his neck. “He met someone who told him about the book and... we don’t know how, but he found his way to it. It was almost like something guided him to it. Though, I guess the librarian never found out since she never came to get the book back.”

“And Willy…” Wigfrid sighed. “He started off so well… He had his confidence back… He and Charlie were completely in love…”

“Then…” Wolfgang looked at the ground. “He started falling apart.”

“How so…?”

“Well… we didn’t think much of it at first. His appearance changed a bit but… then his attitude started to change as well. He’d have bouts of just being down right insane. Saying out of this world things and even lashing out at us with his magic like a mad man. All but Charlie. It was like he only remembered her during the lashing out, but everyone else… he forgot entirely. Even his brother, Jack.”

Wendy and Abigail held onto each other a bit, hearing their father’s name.

“Papa was really sad about that… Uncle Will didn’t act like himself…” Wendy murmured.

“We kept trying of course. Then he started using a different name…”

“Maxwell…” Wilson looked to the twins. “Did you… recognize him when he brought you here? Or did he never show himself?”

“We only saw Charlie.” Wendy whimpered.

“It was night…” Abigail lowered her head. “There was something behind us… Something that wouldn’t stop hissing and then… It bit me… It was a spider… Those yellow ones?”

“A spider warrior…” Willow whispered. “Goodness.”

“Charlie chased them off… That was the only person we saw till we ran into you. We didn’t see him for a long time. Papa was scared to bring us near him.”

“I remember…” Wigfrid shook her head. “We tried to help him but… nothing worked… Then…” She brought her hands around herself, grabbing at her sleeves. “That fateful night…”

Wilson frowned. “He snapped?”

“It was his show’s finale… He did something different…”

“He tried to pull shadow’s incarnate out of the book… and before we knew it… We were all dragged into the book. Last thing we heard was all the screaming… Then we woke up here.” Wolfgang shuddered. “It was awful…”

“And Jack…”

_“WILLIAM! DON’T!!”_

The trio fell quiet. The twins, hugged each other, sniffling quietly.

“... Papa never came home.” Abigail whispered, burying her face in her twin’s hair.

Wilson looked over to the twins, a heartbroken look in his eyes.

“He really paid the price that night… didn’t he?”

“When you mess with shadows, they ask for something in return… for Maxwell… He asked of them too much.” Wigfrid growled a bit. “They made him pay in full. Taking him as their king and turning Charlie into a monster.”

“And now he brings people here…” Willow got up, going to the girls and bringing her arms around them. “I can’t believe it… But there has to be a way right…? To fix it?”

“Heaven only knows.” Wigfrid shrugged. “Or the lady who owned the Codex Umbra but for all we know she’s probably dead. She was rather old… Least, from what we heard.”

Wilson fell quiet as he drifted back into his thoughts.

_He used to be a good man… Clearly a man who was cared for… And now a mad man, who’s utterly lost his mind… Likely either making people suffer because he can now or to try to appease the shadows… Goodness though, from what I heard… He’s caused so much death… Even the death of his brother and niece…_

“I don’t know what your plans are… but even if we don’t know how, we’re going to try and find a way to save him.” Wigfrid got a determined look. “He may be Maxwell the Shadow King but under all that he’s still our dear friend, William Carter.”

“And we WILL bring him back.”

Wilson gave a nod. “I understand… I wish you all luck…”

“Thank you.” Wigfrid got up, stretching. “And if we find a way… We’ll help you guys escape this place since that’s second on our list of things to do here.”

“Which sounds wonderful… Can you all make it back to your camp if you have one?” Wilson took a look outside. “Or would you like a place to stay for tonight at least?”

“Well…” Wigfrid looked outside as well, seeing the sun was nearly gone. “... Just for one night. After that, we need to get back to our camp since we got our own work to do.”

“But of course… and I think the girls would miss you if you just up and vanished right away…” Wilson looked over to the twins, seeing how tired they looked. “And it’s nearly time for bed for them anyway…”

Wigfrid smiled softly. “Well, how can we refuse then?”

“Indeed.” Wolfgang nodded.

“IT WOULD BE NICE TO RECHARGE A BIT.” WX-78 said as he got up, finding a place to sit down, the faint light in his eye holes dimming.

“Well, get some rest.” Wilson made his way over to the twins, taking Wendy into his arms, Willow taking Abigail. “And you girls look exhausted.”

Wendy yawned, burying her face into his shoulder a little. “Was hopin’ you wouldn’t notice…” She mumbled, curling up a little.

“He always notices…” Abigail murmured as Willow stroked her hair. “They both do.”

Wilson rocked her gently in his arms, humming softly.

He went over to the stack of bed rolls, grabbing one for Wendy, lying her down, stroking her hair, continuing to hum.

She closed her eyes, soon drifting off, Willow lying Abigail on a bed roll next to her, the spirit child fast asleep, curled up under her cloak.

“There we go…”

“Nice and comfy…” Wilson smiled, leaning down next to Wendy’s ear. “Sweet dreams.”

Wendy smiled, curling up more.

“Papa…”

There was a surprised look in his eyes before a gentle one appeared.

“I’m right here…” He whispered. “I’ll keep you safe…”

Wendy sighed happily, drifting off completely.

Willow smiled, placing a hand on his back.

“You’re a good one Wilson.”

He blushed a bit, smiling warmly. “I just want them happy…”

“And I know you can do that.” Willow gently placed her hand on his chest where his heart was. “You’ve got a good heart.”

Wilson turned a brighter shade of red as his heart started to race once more. “I… I try… I just try… and you’re an amazing young woman Willow…”

Willow blushed a bit, brushing back some of her hair.

“Just… me… the crazy fire obsessed woman.”

Wilson shook his head.

“No, you’re Willow…”

Willow’s eyes seemed to light up at the sentence.

“Wilson…”

He smiled, taking one of her hands in his.

“You’re not crazy.”

Willow squeezed his hand a little before pulling away, clearing her throat.

“Um… I better go get some rest myself… You too.”

“A-Ah yes. I’ll get some fresh logs on the fire and then get to sleep… C-Come Chester-Chester?”

The little chest creature was already asleep.

_Traitor._

Willow giggled a bit before grabbing a bed roll, walking off.

“Good night.”

“G-Good night.”

_Why does she always work that… that magic on me…?_

Wilson shook his head, grabbing logs to put in the fire, watching the flames grow as they were added. He looked to everyone else in the base, seeing all were fast asleep. He sighed, sitting down, running a hand through his hair.

_So many things…. Maxwell was once a normal man… Someone like me… I meet friends of his… His relation to the twins… This all too much for my head…_

He glanced outside… seeing pair of white eyes staring back at him… that almost seemed sad as they looked at him.

Wilson gasped, eyes going wide, trying to keep quiet.

_… No…_  He hesitated before going over to the window directly.

“... Charlie?” He whispered.

There was a low hiss… but it wasn’t a threatening one, it was gentle.

“I promise… If there’s a way to change you back… I will…”

A hand pressed against the window. It was a monstrous one… but it wasn’t trying to break the glass. Charlie just held still, staring at him… an almost hopeful look in her soulless eyes.

Wilson’s gaze softened, laying his hand over the glass, right where her hand was.

“I promise. I will heal you… You and Abigail both… And if there’s a way… I will bring back William…”

There was another hiss… Though…

“Thank you… Wilson.”

He tried to hide the shocked look he got.

“... You’re welcome, Miss…”

Charlie nodded, disappearing from sight.

 


	9. Struggle

_“_

_“William… I’m begging you, please, stop this. This isn’t you!”_

_“Oh really? You think you know me that well, Brother? Well guess what? You don’t. You just don’t!”_

_“William, please, just stop-”_

_“It’s MAXWELL, and I’m not stopping anytime soon. No matter what you, Charlie or ANYONE else says!”_

_“WILLIAM! DON’T!”_

Maxwell’s eyes snapped open. He was in his throne room again, sitting in his chair. He had only closed his eyes to rest for a moment before sleep took hold of him entirely, dragging his mind to unfamiliar memories.

_Brother… I had a brother…?_

He got up, pacing around, rubbing his temples.

_Why can’t I remember anything clearly? I see it in front of me but then… it just gets blacked out… yet the feelings linger…_

His hands moved to gripping his head, growling a bit at himself.

“I hate myself… I HATE ALL OF THIS!” He lashed out, waves of shadow flames coming off his hands. “THIS ISN’T WHAT I WANTED! I just… I…”

_“Do you even know what William wants? What you want? Let’s remember, we had a deal, Maxwell.”_

Maxwell hissed at bit at hearing the other name.

“Who in the whole world is William? I’ve always been Maxwell… Haven’t I?”

_“William is a forgotten flame. It’s better he stays forgotten unless you’re wanting more of this pain, Maxwell. He was weak… but you… you are strong. You may serve us now, but you still have power unlike any other. Just like you wanted.”_

“Yes… to be the best magician… but I got more out of the deal than anyone could have asked… I’m a king… yes… Yet why do I feel so dissatisfied?”

_“It’s because of William. Forget all about wanting to know about him. He’ll just make the feeling worse. You are Maxwell, the Shadow King… Charlie is nothing but a monster who walks among us. Jack is just a nuisance to be forgotten as well. He was one of the people you’ve brought here that failed. Nothing special about him. He’s just like any other mortal that has come under your spell.”_

_**“Just forget it all. For the sake of your sanity.”** _

Maxwell bowed his head… nodding.

“Yes… my masters…”

_“Good… Now, we believe there’s something else we need to discuss.”_

Maxwell stood up straight, crossing his arms across his chest.

“And that would be…?”

The shadows formed an image of Wilson before him.

_“You remember the original plan we had for this one? It’s FAILING, Maxwell.”_

“What do you mean failing?” Maxwell narrowed his eyes. “He’s still struggling like any other survivor.”

_“Yes… but his heart has not become corrupted as it should have by the shadows. He has changed but not in the way we expected. He was already miserable to begin with, he was supposed to be perfect. But now… it seems he’s gone the completely opposite direction of what we wanted!”_

Maxwell growled quietly to himself.

“Prey-tell, how do you figure? I would think the maniac I brought in would have burned everything he owned to the ground by now.”

_“Have you not been paying attention to him recently? That woman has calmed down. It seems he’s been HELPING her, and to make matters worse, he found the twins.”_

“Charlie was supposed to have devoured them…” Maxwell murmured as he sighed. “What can I do to ensure he reverts back then?”

_“Make him suffer… He’s happy Maxwell… Do you want this once miserable man happy? Because the longer he’s alive and has those survivors with him he’ll never be corrupted. His heart hasn’t even turned the slightest black. If anything, it has become more pure since he met the woman and even further so with the twins.”_

“Then I’ll do something to ensure he’s no longer a problem… He’s useless now for our purposes… I’ll… dispose of him…” Even as he said this, Maxwell felt a chill go through him. Even if he had no issue sending problems for other survivors… Why did it feel so wrong now?

_“We agree… destroy him… and destroy everything he cares about.”_

Maxwell gave a bitter smile.

“I will… and I think I know just the thing to kill him.”

He looked at the ground, seeing the formation of a shadow of a certain monster. One that let out a large roar.

“Yes… That’ll work just fine.”

ooooo

_“Hopefully we’ll see you again in the future, Wilson. For now, we got other things to tend to.”_

_“Stay safe and don’t starve.”_

_“Don’t plan to. Come on boys.”_

Wilson sighed as he milled about the garden. He had to admit, it was hard to watch Wigfrid and the others go. Though more than anything, he just felt bad for the twins. They out of the group had the hardest time saying goodbye.

_I know they just went right back to bed after they left…_

He looked at where the sun was before looking at the fort. He set down his tools, heading inside to check on them. The twins were still asleep, faces a bit red around the eyes. He frowned at this.

_Oh girls…_

He knelt beside Wendy, stroking her hair.

“Wendy… You can’t sleep all day. You need to get up.”

She mumbled a bit, turning over.

“I don’t wanna…”

“Wendy… sleep is good, but sleeping all day isn’t going to change things.”

Wendy buried her face into her sister’s cloak, huddling closer to her.

“Dreaming is good… Dreaming of good times are good…” She mumbled, sniffling a bit.

Wilson placed his hand on her shoulder.

“But dreams only work for so long. I know it was hard to say goodbye to your friends, but I’m sure they’ll be okay. They’ve been doing this for two years after all.”

Wendy looked up, new tears brimming in her eyes. “I’m sorry...” She whispered. “Just…. Feels like we lose everyone… Daddy… Mommy… Them…”

Wilson gave a gentle look, bringing Wendy into his arms, cradling her.

“You know who don’t have to say goodbye to?”

“Who?” She asked, laying her head on his shoulder, curiosity in her eyes.

He smiled a bit, wiping away her tears.

“Me. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, and when I find a way out of here I’m most certainly not leaving you or Abigail behind.”

She smiled, huddling closer. “Papa…. You promise?”

Wilson found himself taken aback at Wendy calling him “Papa” again. But he kept his smile, stroking her hair, resting his head against hers.

“I promise… You and Abigail don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Wendy sighed happily, closing her eyes, nuzzling Wilson a bit.

“Thank you…”

“Anytime…” Wilson set her down. “Now, wake your sister. I could use some help around the fort. I think the drying racks could use some tending to.”

Wendy nodded, going over to her sister.

“Abigail? We got work to do. No more sleeping till night.”

Abigail yawned before getting up, floating into the air.

“Okay… Let’s get to it, Wend.”

The two scurried off, giggling a bit as they raced each other. Wilson chuckled, making his way back to the garden. He looked over to where Willow was. She was busy again with the spiders, however nothing to do with fighting them. She was gathering remains, getting the new eggs ready to plant.

_Always on top of it… Just glad things are going well… Still need to look into answers concerning everything else but one step at a time…_

He looked at the garden. While winter was still holding strong, some of the snow was starting to melt which meant it wouldn’t be too long before he could start growing things again. Just had to be sure the ground was properly tended to.

_Another winter almost over… hopefully it might be our last._

Thud!

_Huh?_

He looked around, wide eyed, stumbling a bit from the sudden jolt in the ground.

Thud! Thud!

He looked to the tool wrack, seeing some of the tools were shaking in place and as was the fort.

“RAUGGGH!!!”

“... That sounded big.”

Wilson hurried over to the tool wrack, grabbing his spear, bolting away from the camp.

“Wilson!?” Willow called, trying to run after him. “What’s going on? What was that noise?”

“I don’t know, but stay here at the camp with the girls, I’m going to check it out!”

Wilson ran further ahead, following the source of the noises, feeling the vibrations in the earth getting stronger. And then… he saw it. His eyes widened as it came into view.

It was a giant deer like creature that stood on its hind legs and had one eye ball. It looked around, growling and hissing at everything in its path.

“What… in science…?” Wilson stumbled back a bit. “A… deer cyclops…? … A deerclops?”

The deerclops seemed to have heard him as its eye looked at him, growling before letting out a loud roar.

Wilson cringed a bit, covering his ears.

_And what a roar!_

He shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

_No matter… Something like that could destroy the camp! I can’t let it get near the girls!_

He ran up towards it, keeping his eyes locked with its single eye.

“Hey! You want me!? Come and get me you beast!” He yelled, running right under its legs, heading for the opposite direction of the camp.

The deerclops growled, following after him, swiping at the ground, creating icebergs that nearly got Wilson.

“Whoa!” He jumped, stumbling a bit, but kept running. “Oh, I see how it is. Trying to turn me into a popsicle, eh? Well, it’s not going to happen with your speed! You have to catch me first!”

“RAUGH!!!”

The deerclops picked up its pace, swiping at the ground furiously, failing every time to get a hold of Wilson.

“Ah ah ah ah!” He jumped back as another swipe came, nailing the beast in one of its hands. “Got ya!”

It let out a horrific shriek, bringing its other hand down, knocking Wilson off his feet.

“Oof!” He hit the ground hard, but still had a tight grip on his spear. “Ow… That smarts…”

He gasped as the deerclops grabbed him, bringing him to its face. It let out a loud roar, tightening its grip on him.

“Sorry, didn’t quite understand that! I don’t speak deerclops!” Wilson was struggling to get out of its grasp, managing to get his hand that had the spear in it free. He gave the deerclop’s hand a good stab, causing it to drop him to the ground again… Wilson sadly not landing on his feet. “Augh…”

The deerclops was now staring at him with what could only be described as a death glare. Wilson tried to get up, but found himself falling back to the ground in pain.

_Ngh… Can’t… Move…_

His eyes now had fear in them as the deerclops brought its hands up, poised to strike. He braced himself, shutting his eyes tightly, waiting for the worst.

“HEY! OVERGROWN THROW RUG!”

Wilson’s eyes snapped open, seeing Willow not too far from him and the deerclops, an enraged look in her eyes.

“Yeah! You!” She shouted, flicking her lighter. “Take me over him! He’s not worth your time! I’m much more tasty!”

Wilson’s eyes grew wide in horror, shaking his head furiously. “Willow, no!”

The deerclops didn’t pay the scientist any mind as it started making his way for Willow as the woman took her chance to get a running start… Getting the beast a good distance from Wilson, the giant towering over her.

 _Hope this plan works…_ She kept running in a circle around the monster… Dropping something as she went.

“Willow!” Wilson kept trying to get up, but his body kept protesting. He was finally able to stand, but only by using his spear as a support. “What are you doing!?”

“Trust me, Wilson!” She shouted back, smirking as the deerclops walked to where she needed it to walk. “Shouldn’t have done that you big jerk!”

The deerclops roared, not seeming to care.

Willow didn’t lose her confident look as she flicked her lighter on again, having the flame touch something on the ground.

“SCIENCE THIS!”

KABOOM!!!!

A huge explosion erupted, the deerclops disappearing in the blast almost instantly. Soon as it ended, meat and fur dropped to the ground… along with a giant eyeball.

Willow grinned triumphantly.

“Hah! Never mess with the pyromaniac.” She flicked her lighter off, picking up some of the goods. She took a look at the eyeball before giving it a hard kick as it went flying into the woods. “AND STOP LOOKING AT ME!”

Wilson was stunned, not sure what to say of what he had just witnessed. He was amazed and both concerned… and a touch terrified.

_So this is what she’s like when she’s totally enraged…._

Willow finished gathering the goods before making her way over to Wilson… grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

“Nice going Wildork you almost got yourself killed! What made you think you could handle it on your own!?”

“Augh…!” Wilson cringed as his injuries were aggravated. “Willow, I didn’t want it to come into the fort! It would’ve killed all of you! You have to understand!”

“I understand what you did was bloody STUPID!”

Wilson growled before getting his own enraged look.

“I JUST WANTED TO PROTECT YOU! IS THAT SO WRONG!?”

Willow was silent for a minute.

“... It’s not wrong… But dying on us when we need and care about you IS…. I don’t want you to die…” She said quietly now… Her voice cracking a bit. “You need to be more careful… You promised… Remember?”

Wilson’s look softened… feeling a pang of guilt now.

“Willow… I…” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “... I’m sorry…”

Willow placed his hand over his… before bringing her arms around him, hugging him carefully.

“Just don’t do something like that ever again… We’re a team… That means working together.”

Wilson wrapped his arms around her, nodding.

“Right… I’m sorry, again…”

She shook her head. “Don’t be sorry…. Just… Tell me next time you plan on going after a homicidal monster, okay?”

“Okay…” Wilson grimaced a bit, holding his side. “Agh… Looks like the adrenaline wore off…”

Willow gave him a worried look, before she looped one of his arms around her shoulders.

“Let’s get you back home and fix you up. I got a good set of healing salves waiting, plenty of glands from last harvest.”

“Sounds wonderful…” Wilson gave his best smile, despite the pain he was in. “Then again, anything pain relieving is wonderful…”

“Well, you’ll get that soon… and some little girls who will be glad their “father” is back home.”

“Yeah…” He chuckled a bit. “It’s so odd that they feel comfortable… well, least Wendy, feels comfortable calling me that…”

“They care about you Wilson, just like how you care about them.” Willow smiled softly. “They’ve been good for you.”

“I just want to them happy… For heaven’s sake they’re children. Children shouldn’t have to worry about things like this… They should be happy not be…” He lowered his gaze. “Not be… alone… or feel alone or not cared for… that’s not fair…”

Willow frowned.

“That’s why we’re here for them. We won’t let anything else happen to them. They’ve seen enough pain.”

“Yes…” He cringed a bit, hissing at his injuries. “Agh…”

“Hang in there, Wilson, we’re almost back, and you are not leaving that bed roll of yours til you're healed.”

“But the fort-”

“Will not fall to the ground if you're shouting instructions from bed versus helping us directly.”

“... Alright, you win.”

“Good boy.”

Soon as they stepped back onto base, they were met by the twins.

“Papa!”

“H-Hey girls…”

The twins both wore looks of worry as they hugged Wilson gently.

“Papa, you're hurt…”

“Are you gonna be okay?”

Wilson nodded, patting both their heads. “I’ll be just fine…”

“Let’s get him inside before dark comes. C’mon.”

“Right.”

They hurried Wilson inside, lying him down on a bed roll, Wendy and Abigail grabbing the things Willow needed as she looked Wilson over.

“Keep in mind I am not a doctor…”

“Neither am I… I trust you though.”

Willow nodded, cringing a bit at the bruising she saw on Wilson’s chest, the minor cuts he had gotten on his arms that had been hidden by his gloves. Wendy and Abigail handed her the first bowl of healing salve.

Her hands shook a bit as she held the bowl, dipping one of them in. Wilson gave a reassuring look, placing one of his hands over hers.

“It’s okay, Willow…”

“I don’t want to hurt you… Not like how…”

He got a knowing look.

“It’s not like that Willow. You’re trying to help me. Not doing mindless things like those people were.”

Willow was still for a moment before nodding. She took a deep breath before applying the salve to the wounds. Wilson cringed a bit, gripping at the bed roll, but kept as still as he could.

“I’m sorry….” She whispered but kept going once she was finished, she grabbed a set of bandages from Wendy, wrapping them as best as she could. “T-There… Again… Sorry…”

“It’s okay…” He gave his best smile, taking one of her hands. “I’m feeling better already…”

Willow smiled a little, squeezing his hand. “I’m glad…. I just… Never wanna see you hurt like I was. I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you like that…”

“Willow.” He squeezed her hand. “I know you never would.”

“Still…” Willow stroked his hair a bit. “Long as you’re going to be okay…”

Wilson nuzzled her hand.

“I will be… just a little roughed up right now.”

“Then get as much rest as you can. The girls and I will look after this place. Right?”

“Yeah!”

Wilson chuckled.

“Just no setting it on fire please.”

Wendy giggled.

“That won’t be hard. Just take Willow’s lighter away.”

Willow gave a dramatic pout. “That’s not fair. Take Wilson’s sciency stuff away then!”

“Oi!”

The girls giggled.

“We’re joking.” Abigail got a blanket for Wilson, draping it over him. “We promise to take good care of the base while you sleep.”

Wilson nodded, making himself comfortable.

Wendy knelt beside him, giving him a quick kiss on the head.

“Dream of sciency stuff, Papa.”

Wilson smiled softly, kissing her head in return. “Thank you, Wendy… Abigail… Willow… I’ll get plenty of rest, I promise…”

“Good.” Willow got up, leading the girls away to get chores done, leaving Wilson alone with his thoughts.

He watched them go before closing his eyes, letting his mind wander.

_How did that monster find us…?_

_Is it possible that Maxwell sent it or was it just chance?_

Wilson sighed heavily.

_Whatever the means…. We’re alright…_

_We’re still alive._


	10. Surprises

“You really think we should’ve split off?” Wolfgang asked while cooking some meat over a fire. “I mean… I know we all have to hold our own here, but wouldn’t joining forces with that scientist have been a good idea?”

“It probably would’ve, Wolf.” Wigfrid said as she looked around the area, poking things with her spear. “But, let’s remember, we do a lot of traveling and from the looks of it, I don’t think they’d want to stray too far from their little fortress.”

“AND I ALREADY HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THREE OF YOU.” WX-78 squawked. “I DO NOT KNOW IF I COULD HANDLE SEVEN.”

“Ain’t you a charmer?” Wigfrid rolled her eyes. “Bottom line, I think their priorities in what they’re trying to do in this world are differen’ from ours. Not to say we can’t drop by and say hello but we got ground to cover.” She took a seat around the fire, giving her helmet a quick polish. “And a magician to find.”

“If we can.” Wolfgang sighed. “While they seemed to have seen Willy more than we have, we haven’t seen any lick of him. It’s a needle in a haystack situation.”

“He has to go somewhere.”

Wes nodded, looking up at the sky. He waved a bit, pointing up.

“Hm?” Wigfrid looked up. “Ah, full moon tonight. That means I can do some late night huntin’ without needing a torch.”

“You can do that. Too dark for me, even with the moon.” Wolfgang shuddered. “Rather not run into a werepig.”

“WX-78 and Wes can keep you company then.” Wigfrid got up, readying her spear. “I ain’t scared of nothin’.”

She hurried off, Wes having a concerned look as he watched her go.

“She’ll be fine, Wes. You know her.” Wolfgang gave him a pat on the back.

He nodded, pantomiming a sigh.

Wigfrid looked around the area, keeping as quiet as she could. She took note of sleeping merms, smirking a bit.

“Those jerks were picking on us earlier, now they get to pay.”

She snuck over quietly, readying her spear… then…

“YAH!!!”

She slashed through each them swiftly, killing them instantly, all turning into lumps of meat.

“Hah, that’s what you get.”

CRASH!

Wigfrid, jumped, looking around.

“W-Who goes there!? Show yourself!”

She scanned the area… noting a tree that had just fallen over.

“What the…? Wolfgang? This better not be some joke-”

She stopped short when she saw something pop out from behind said tree. It was… a beaver? It stared at her, tilting its head, making chittering noises.

“Uh… Hi?”

The beaver blinked before eating some logs, chittering at her again before running off.

_… Was that thing wearing britches?_

She followed after it, seeing it was just hacking at another tree with its teeth, eating at the logs it found, leaving the pinecones behind. Despite how quiet she was being it noticed her again, giving another head tilt and chittering noises.

She froze, spear at the ready. She watched the beaver as it went back to working at the tree.

“Um… Hello?”

It stopped. It looked at her then to stray pinecone on the ground. It picked up the pinecone with its front claws, walking over to her before dropping it at her feet. It chittered before scurrying off, disappearing completely from sight.

Wigfrid watched where it went and picked up the pinecone.

“... Well… Best not to anger the tree guards…” She remarked as she planted it into the ground. “See? I’m plantin’ the thing. No need to be angry!”

_… You know, I think I’ve done enough huntin’ tonight._

She went back to where she had left the meat, picking it up and heading back to the fire.

“THAT WAS RATHER QUICK.” WX-78 commented. “I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE HUNTED ALL NIGHT.”

“I would’ve.” Wigfrid said as she started cooking the meat she found. “But saw something weird and changed my mind.”

“What kind of weird?” Wolfgang asked looking over. “... Did you anger the tree guards again?”

“No!” Wigfrid huffed. “Though I think the thing I saw wanted to be sure they didn’t get angry at it.”

“Don’t blame them. That thing chased us for days.”

Wes shivered at the memory. That had not been pleasant.

“AND WHAT DID YOU SEE?” WX-78 asked with an annoyed tone. “I WOULD NOT MIND A STRAIGHT ANSWER.”

“A giant beaver wearing britches. ‘Nough said.” Wigfrid dead panned, biting into her meat.

“... Yup. You’ve seen everything.” Wolfgang shook his head. “Such an odd world… But I’m not surprised. Merms, pigmen…”

“Goose Moose?” Wigfrid felt a chill. “Ugh, that was a rough spring.”

Wes cringed, huddling closer to Wigfrid.

Never. Again.

“THE BEAST WAS ANGRY AT YOU ALL.”

Wigfrid brought an arm around Wes.

“Reason we learned never to mess with the babies.”

“Yup… It’s a wonder we haven’t died yet.”

Wes nodded, bringing an arm around Wigfrid.

_We do our best…_

“Two years… we’re not given up that easy.”

_It isn’t over till the fat lady sings…_

ooooo

By the time Wilson was finally walking about again, the snow had melted. It was still chilly in the morning but he didn’t need to wear as much winter clothing… and more importantly.

He sighed happily as he shaved the rest of his beard off, happy to be clean shaven again. It was nice having something to keep his face warm, but he had to admit, it wasn’t something he liked having all the time.

“Much better…”

He collected the left over hairs, storing them in Chester before going to check on the others. He smiled as he caught sight of Willow planting seeds in the garden.

“Morning.” He said.

Willow looked up, smiling back. “Morning you… Heh… Nice to see you all clean shaven again. Beard looked good, but you look better without it.”

Wilson blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I admit, it gets itchy… but thanks to it warming up more it was time for it to come off. Especially once the rain comes in. Wet beard hair.” He cringed a bit. “It’s not comfortable.”

“I’d imagine.” Willow nodded. “So… anything to look out for during the spring?”

“Expect a lot of thunderstorms… other than that, I don’t know. Never really had that much trouble during spring.”

“Well, that’s good at least…” Willow stretched, standing up straight. “Girls are still fast asleep… They’ve been working hard… Abigail loves scaring the spiders into the traps.” She chuckled. “She’s good at it.”

“She learned from the best.” Wilson grinned.

Willow blushed, smiling sheepishly. “Just do what I can so we can have what we need… You’re the one teaching them all the other things… Well… I’ve been trying but they just… love listening to you…”

He felt some heat rush to his face.

“Just… can’t help it…”

“Heh…”

“EEP! PAPA! WILLOW!”

“Eh?”

The two bolted to the source of the sound, finding Wendy with Abigail in the back end of the fort. They were near their log pile… or what was most of their log pile, finding a man in a plaid shirt and britches napping on it.

“What the…?” Wilson blinked as Willow raised an eyebrow.

“... How…?”

“... Where are our logs that he’s NOT sleeping on?”

They both shook their heads and headed over, Wilson looking the man over.

“Seems he’s just asleep…”

Wendy nodded.

“Not sure why anyone would want to sleep on logs though… That’d be uncomfortable…”

The man just kept sleeping, snoring a bit as he rolled over.

“Mgh… pigs, stay out my logs…” he mumbled.

Wilson and Willow exchanged a confused look.

“... Should we just… wake him up?”

“He can’t keep sleeping on our log pile.” Abigail commented.

Wilson went over to the man, poking him a few times.

“Excuse me… Sir?”

“Mrgh… What?” He opened his eyes slowly, looking at the people who were staring at him. “... Oh… You’re new faces.” He sat up, stretching a bit. “How’s it going eh?”

“It’s… going fine?” Wilson blinked. “Though you are sleeping on our log pile… and we’d like to use some?”

The man blinked looking down.

“... Ah nuts.” He got up, dusting himself off. “Sorry about that, wasn’t on purpose.”

“No, it’s fine. Are you alright?” Wilson asked as Wendy darted over, grabbing three logs before heading off to the fire pit. “Quite the ways from other resources…”

“Nah, I’m fine, just… night problems.” The man gave a sheepish grin. “I sleep walk… Name’s Woodie by the way.”

“Got it… I’m Wilson, this is Willow, and the girls are Abigail and Wendy… Though… sleepwalking… Quite dangerous…”

“Yeah. But I deal with it.” Woodie stretched again before a panicked look came to his face. “Oh no… I just remembered… I need to find Lucy! Someone might take her!”

“L-Lucy!?”

“What does she look like?”

“Uh… I’ll explain later! I need to find ‘er now!” Woodie took off, running like there was no tomorrow. “I’M COMIN’ HONEY!!”

Wilson and Willow watched him go, just stunned… Not quite sure what had just happened.

“... Great job guys.” Abigail deadpanned. “He could’ve been a nut who wanted to murder you three in your sleep… Greaaat reaction times.”

“... Oh go eat a pie…”

“Um… I’m gonna be sure he’s okay…” Wilson got a few tools together before following after Woodie.

“Try not to get murdered!”

Wilson rolled his eyes, continuing down the path.

_Can’t blame them for thinking that but he’s like the rest of us… and well… maybe he might know something we don’t. I need all the information I can get._

He followed the foot prints the man had left behind, soon finding himself in a forest area that had a lot of trees cut down and pinecones lying around.

“What the…?”

“Ah! There you are my love!”

“Oh Woodie, thank goodness you’re safe!”

Wilson followed the source of the voices.

_And seems he isn’t alone-_

Wilson’s eyes got wide as he saw Woodie was hugging what appeared to be a high standard axe… rather affectionately too.

_… AWKWARD…_ He thought as he crept closer.

“Woodie, you need to be more careful.”

“I know, I know but… I can’t help it during the full moon… That stupid curse acts up and bam, were beaver.”

“I know, Love… Just try to stay closer to where I am.”

“Can do.”

_Were Beaver? Also… Who is he talking to!?_

“So, where did you wake up this time?”

“I woke up in someone’s camp… Scared the daylights out of two little girls… Least it wasn’t Wickerbottom’s place. I think she’d have my tail.”

“Considering you scared her grandson last time, of COURSE she would. They just don’t get it.”

“Yeah… though seems we got new faces. I didn’t recognize them. A nice young man, a young woman, and two kiddies.”

“Huh… That is new.”

“Yeah… Guess that Shadow King person is still going around dragging people in… Wonder what they wanted.”

As they talked, Wilson was still dumbfounded. It looked as if Woodie was having a conversation with the axe itself… and it was answering back!

“Well… whatever the reason. They’re new residents.” Woodie swung the axe over his shoulder. “So, keep a good eye on my things, Lucy?”

“Sure did, glad you didn’t forget about me.”

“Never.”

_… I’m offended as a scientist…_

Woodie gathered up his things, slinging a backpack on.

“Welp… Guess I should probably visit Wickerbottom. Could use some stuff for my teeth. I think I have some wood splinters lodged in them again.”

“That's probably a good idea and her little one probably has a new batch of healing salve for us to take with… And she DID promise to feed you after that little incident with that spider queen…”

“Oh yes. I can bring her logs as bit of a gift… and I think I might owe those new residents some logs… I think I might have eaten some of them.”

“Oh dear… Yes, that’s probably a good idea… Maybe some mushrooms?”

“Yeah, that too.”

Wilson stepped back a bit… breaking a twig by mistake.

_Uh oh._

“... Thought someone was watchin’.” Woodie looked to his direction. “Hello there.”

Wilson gulped before he stepped out. “Um… Hi?”

“I’m guessing you heard a lot of that. No shame, it’s my problem.” Woodie held his axe out. “This is Lucy by the way.”

“Hello there.”

Wilson grinned sheepishly. “Nice to meet you? I… apologize, this is just a touch shocking…”

“Eh, no surprise.” Woodie shrugged. “Lucy hasn’t been the same since we came here.”

Wilson frowned. “How long..?”

“I’d say… It’s been roughly a year and a half, hasn’t it dear?”

“Oh yes…”

“That’s a long time… Did… a man named Maxwell bring you here?”

“If you mean someone who talked to me through a radio saying they could bring back the love of my life and grant me whatever wish I wanted then got brought here and given a curse, then yes. I was brought here by a man of that name.”

Wilson frowned. “The same man who’s tricked us all… I’m so sorry…”

“Not your fault, Wilson… I paid up… and Lucy…” He stroked the base of the axe. “This was my best chance of saving ‘er.”

“Oh Woodie… My sweet sweet Woodie.”

“I can empathize… My apologies…”

“I think I owe an apology to you… Sorry about the whole log thing… just… a problem. I’ll make it up to you guys by getting you some new wood. Lucy here chops down trees mighty fine. Besides, I got to get a gift package put together for Wickerbottom.”

Wilson shook his head. “Don’t worry about the logs. Willow… tends to wind up creating plenty of charcoal to burn on the fire so it’s not uber important.  I am curious though… Who is this Wickerbottom?”

“Wickerbottom? She’s a local here. A witch, I think if I recall correctly.”

“Yes, Woodie.” Lucy giggled. “She’s a very wise old woman who seems to know a lot about this world and has been helping Woodie with his curse and trying to see if there’s a solution for me. She’s wise and powerful but she doesn’t have all the answers.”

“She may as well be the longest standing survivor but I guess that doesn’t really count if you just live here.”

Wilson was amazed, as he took in this information. A natural resident of this world with power? “And she lives nearby?” He asked, growing curious. Wondering if there was information he could get regarding his goals involving Charlie and Abigail.

“Hm… little ways of travel but you really have to look for her. You know you’re close if you come close to a well kept spider nest. Her grandson loves playing with those things.”

“I see… I’ll have to look into encountering her one of these days… Unless…” Wilson grinned. “We could say showing me the way to her home is repayment for the missing logs…”

Woodie gave a bow.

“I’ll gladly give you the pleasure. Though I’ll need a day or two to get my supplies back together and rest up.”

“Woodie’s curse tends to take a huge toll on his body.”

Wilson nodded, giving him an understanding look. “I get it… We’ll make plans to. Stop by my fort anytime.”

“Thank you and if you need any favors, Lucy and I will do what we can.” He swung the axe over his shoulders. “Come my dear, we got work to do.”

“It is a nice day for a walk!”

Woodie grinned, waving to Wilson before running off.

“See you around eh!”

Wilson waved before he chuckled to himself.

“... A haunted axe hm? I’ve officially seen it all.”

_At this rate… What isn’t possible in this world?_

 


	11. Coming to Light

_“How on Earth do you put up with me? I’m the laughing stock of this circus.”_

_“I don’t care, William. You’ll get better with time. You’re still new at this.”_

_“Yes but… everyone else does so perfect in their acts…”_

_“That’s because they’ve been at it longer. Patience is a virtue, William.”_

_“Charlie…”_

_“I’m not giving up on you that easily. We’ll work on it together.”_

_“... Thank you…”_

_“Anytime, William.”_

_William…_

Charlie sighed as she lowered her head a little, looking at the glasses she held in her disfigured hands.

_I miss you…_

“Holding up alright?”

Charlie glanced up, seeing a man in a glowing white cloak approach her, half his face hidden by the hood of it.

“Could be better… I have to admit, fighting urges is no easy task.”

“I know… You try your best every night…”

“And as do you with your duties… Any new souls?”

“As of late, no. I’ve mainly just been keeping my eyes on the new arrivals Maxwell brought… They’ve had some close calls but so far they’re still alive.” The man sighed. “Sadly, the downside is when there are no new deaths, the shadows just get more aggravated.”

Charlie sighed, holding the glasses a bit closer to her.

“It’s not easy… Especially since they’re not like the others that have wound up here before… They’ve faced the odds and kept fighting… Even when I’m sure the shadows were sure there would be an easy death… We got in their way…”

“Indeed… We do what we can, but in the end, it’s all they’ve done that has let them survive.” The man turned away, looking upward. “And along with them… I feel things are changing… I don’t know what it is, but something… something feels different this time.”

“It’s something in the air… Usually by now there would’ve been a camp burnt to the ground and someone dead… But they’re making their moves more carefully… The shadows didn’t realize what happened when they chose that man…”

“Wilson Percival Higgsbury…” The man muttered. “He’s… something. That’s for sure.”

“... He reminds me of him… Of William.” Charlie looked down at the glasses. “He’s gentle… Smart… But he’s a lot less fearful than our William was…”

_He keeps beating the odds… At this rate, who knows how long it may take for Maxwell to truly snap._

“I see the similarities too. It’s honestly uncanny… Maybe I should ask the old witch if she has any idea as to why things feel different. She always seems to know.”

Charlie nodded quickly. “That’s a good plan. Besides… She’s one of the few who can see you.”

“Along with that kid of hers.” The man chuckled, making his way out. “I’ll report back once I have some answers. Keep an eye on Maxwell.”

“As always.” Charlie giggled a bit, giving a small salute. When he was gone she took a deep breath before making her way to the throne room, keeping to the shadows.

Maxwell was pacing about the area, keeping in the light. His eyes were locked to the ground, keeping his facial expression hidden. He was quiet… deadly quiet… till…

“RAAAAAH!!!”

He lashed out, throwing shadow flames into the air.

“WHY WON’T YOU STAY QUIET!?” He demanded.

_What?_

Charlie got a perplexed look in her eyes, before it turned to shock as she saw Maxwell’s expression change from one of frustration and anger… to one of desperation.

“I’m someone! I’m not you! I’m whoever this William man was!”

Maxwell’s expression changed back to anger.

“SHUT UP!”

“NO!”

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

Maxwell hit himself hard in the face, growling.

Charlie gasped, covering her mouth with one of her hands, just… shocked. This was not something she expected.

“... Why do you hate me so much…? I was a person… I had a life-!”

“You…. are… NO ONE! WILLIAM CARTER IS DEAD!” Maxwell panted, before grinning to himself. “No more…” His expression changed again.

“NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!”

“That’s right… go back to sleep… There’s nothing… Only Maxwell.”

Charlie shook her head, keeping close to the shadows.

_William, please don’t give up… You're still in there… I know you are…_

“No… I’m still here… it’s not just Maxwell… There’s me too! I know I’m someone! That woman who appeared a few nights ago! She remembers me!”

“Charlie knows nothing of you! She’s a MONSTER! She doesn’t care about anything and she most certainly doesn’t care about you!”

Charlie gasped, eyes going wide.

“Charlie… No… She has to… Someone has to...She knows me! I know her-!”

“SHUT UP!” Maxwell hit himself again. “I’ve been too soft with you… Your guilty conscious is ruining EVERYTHING. I feel your regret and have been speaking as if I were you. You spineless… worthless… magician…”

“If ruining everything… Means getting my body back… Let me ruin it all then!” Shadow flames came to his hands. “Ack!”

“WHY YOU-!” Maxwell had to refrain from hitting himself again, knowing hitting himself now would result in burns.

Charlie couldn’t take it anymore. She took her full shadow form, putting out the torches before tackling Maxwell to the ground, shrieking at him.

“I THINK I’VE HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, MAXWELL!!”

Maxwell looked at her with terror… and anger in his eyes. “You…” He snarled before snapping his fingers, flicking shadow flames towards a nearby torch, lighting it back up. “BEGONE!”

Charlie shrieked, retreating to the shadows.

“Did you see that, William? You did that to her… This is all… YOUR fault… If you want, I’ll illuminate this whole room... and kill her.”

“No… No, leave her out of this… This is between you and me… She has nothing to do with this!”

“Then… be a good boy… and sleep… FOREVER!”

“AUUUUUUUGGGGH!!!!!”

oooooo

Wilson looked up from where he was stoking the fire pit, hearing a scream. A scream of utter agony and heartbreak.

“What in the world…?” He murmured, getting up and peering outside. The sun was just coming up so he felt safe enough opening the door.

_What was that? It sounded like someone dying!_

He looked back into the base, seeing the girls and Willow were still fast asleep. He let them be, looking around the area, keeping a spear ready in hand. There was nothing to be seen as far as he could tell.

“I’m guessing you heard it too?”

Wilson jumped, his head snapping towards the source of the voice, relaxing as he saw who it was. It was Woodie, who had a large pile of logs in his arms. He had a look of sadness in his facial features.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you like that but… the way you were looking around I was thinking you might have heard what I heard.”

“A scream of agony?” Wilson asked as the other man nodded. Wilson frowned, lowering his spear. “It… sounded so close… So desperate.”

“Like they were calling for help but couldn’t get any…” Woodie looked outward. “I’m afraid I’ve heard it time and time again from survivors who didn’t make it… Yet this one I think is the loudest I’ve ever heard.”

Wilson followed his gaze, shielding his eyes a bit from the sunlight. “I can’t help but wonder if someone was brought in the night and just… killed right there..”

“Only heaven or Maxwell would know…” Woodie sighed. “In any case…” He held up the logs he had. “I brought these to replace the ones I ate… and I was thinking I could take you to Wickerbottom today since I’m feeling better than I was when we met.”

Wilson nodded. “I’d like that… And in that case, since it’s early enough, would… you like to stay for breakfast? We have plenty.”

“If it’s not too much.” Woodie smiled a bit. “I know I kind of scared one of your kiddies.”

Wilson chuckled. “I’m sure she’ll be more up to meeting new people once she knows someone wasn’t trying to steal our fire source.”

“Right, right.” Woodie looked to Lucy on his back. “Well, shall we my dear?”

“But of course!”

Wilson smiled before leading the way back to camp… Getting knocked over as soon as he came through the door.

“OOF!”

The twins were hugging him tightly, looking up at him.

“Papa, where were you!?”

“Yeah! It’s not completely light out yet!”

“W-Was just checking on something, girls, and I wasn’t alone.”

Woodie poked his head in.

“How’s it goin’ eh?”

Abigail blinked, while Wendy’s jaw dropped. “... The log thief?”

“He’s not a thief. It was a misunderstanding… And he’s a guest, so please be polite…”

Woodie knelt to Wendy’s level.

“I really didn’t mean to steal I just… have problems… But I promise I wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Wendy looked him over before she smiled a bit. “It’s okay… We just get a little jumpy when it’s getting dark out… It’s scary out there. Spiders come out at night all the time.”

“Oh yeah I’ve seen ‘em. Nasty things. But Lucy and I are able to take ‘em on.”

“That’s right.” Lucy giggled. “No one can match up to me!”

The girls’ eyes widened, seeming to light up.

“Your axe is like Abi!” Wendy chirped while Abigail grinned sheepishly.

“Would seem so.”

Woodie smiled, taking Lucy off his back, showing her to the girls.

“It’s an odd situation but we make it work.”

Abigail smiled… seeming to shake hands with someone.

“Nice meet you, Lucy.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“You’re really pretty… I hope you two like it here.”

Wendy smiled, stepping back, letting her sister have her conversation. _She doesn’t get to talk to other ghosts all the time…_

Woodie’s eyes had surprise in them.

“You can see her too…?”

“Like they said, Woodie, I’m like her.” Lucy smiled. “So… it makes sense.”

Wilson kept quiet… trying to wrack his brain over what he was seeing.

_… I know anything seems possible at this point but it’s so hard to believe when I can’t see anything._

“What’s all the noise…?”

Willow was in view now, still half asleep and yawning.

“Oh, good morning, Willow… Sleep well?”

She gave him an irritated look. “Was til a few minutes ago… What’s going on in here?”

“Well, our visitor from a few days ago came back.” Wilson gestured over to Woodie. “He wants to take me to see someone who might have answers on how to get out of here.”

Willow perked up. “Well then… Great!”

“And he’s got a ghost friend like Abi too!”

Willow hid the surprised look she got as she looked to Woodie. “Well... That’s interesting… Now...” She looked to Wilson. “Since we’re all up… Breakfast?”

“Of course.” Wilson hurried into the kitchen. “I’ll get some waffles made right away.”

“Oh…” Woodie’s stomach growled. “That sounds delicious.”

“Oh, he hasn’t made those in awhile.” Wendy giggled. “They’re really good!”

“If you say so.” Woodie took a seat near the fire pit, setting Lucy down beside him, the others joining him as well.

“So…” Willow started. “Wilson said you know someone who knows a lot about this place. Mind, telling us who this person is?”

“Oh not at all.” Woodie grinned. “I already told Wilson this, but she’s known as Wickerbottom. She’s a witch that lives here. Not all knowing, but very wise.”

“Who in their right mind would want to live here their whole life?” Wendy shuddered. “This place isn’t exactly cozy.”

“I don’t know, Wickerbottom doesn’t seem to mind it all that much.” Woodie shrugged. “Either way, she knows more than anyone I’ve ever met. Hopefully she can help provide some answers for y’all.”

“That would be ideal.”

Wilson soon came in with a stack of waffles on a leaf, dividing it up between them all.

“Thank you.” Woodie took a bite, grinning widely. “Wow, this is delicious!”

Wilson smiled, nodding.

“You’re welcome, least I could do.”

“You’re very kind.” Woodie took another bite. “I can cook but not this good.”

“He once burnt water before I showed him a thing or two.” Lucy added.

“Ah shucks, Lucy!” Woodie blushed. “You didn’t need to tell ‘em that!”

“Oh, Willow was just like that.” Wilson said in between bites of his own share. Willow was bright red before she elbowed him hard in the ribs. “Oof!”

“Wil **dork** …”

Woodie chuckled.

“Burnt water aside, I’m excited to take you to see Wickerbottom. Wilson seems very knowledgeable and with what Wickerbottom knows, I bet ya you two could crack something. Maybe even finding a way out of this forsaken place.”

“That’s the hope.” Wilson smiled. “And of course…” He looked at Abigail. “Possibly ways to revive the deceased… There’s more I want to do then just leave this place.”

“Well… knowing her, she might have something that can help.”

“Then let us waste no more time.”

Woodie chuckled, finishing his meal before getting up then.

“I like your attitude.” He dusted himself off before swinging Lucy over his shoulders. “Well, shall we my dear?”

“Oh yes, my love.”

Wilson quickly grabbed his backpack, the others doing the same.

“Let’s go! Chester, watch the fort!”

“Rarf!” Chester took a seat at the front door as they parted.

Woodie lead them out, heading for a very heavy forested area. The twins kept close to each other, flinching a bit at the sound of hissing noises.

“Uh… Mister Woodie?” Wendy gulped. “Are… Are there spiders here?”

“Few rogue ones, but the most you’ll see here are actually tamed spiders.” Woodie said as he looked around carefully. “That is, if we’re in the right spot.”

Abigail huddled closer to her sister, looking around. Willow had her spear out, as did Wilson.

There was the distinct scuttling noise the spiders made as they walked… As well as the sound of… a child laughing.

“Come on! One more ride!”

Confusion overcame Wilson and Willow while Woodie just seemed amused.

“And he’s at it again.” Woodie went to the source of the sounds, grinning wider as he saw a spider queen nuzzling what appeared to be a child…. with a spider for a head. “Young Webber.”

“Hee! That tickles, Natty!” Webber laughed, petting the spider queen’s head.

It churred quietly, nuzzling the boy more, taking a bit of a protective stance as she noticed the newcomers.

“That… kid has a…” Willow started.

“Spider Queen… For a pet…” Wilson finished. “... And he’s…” _A HYBRID!? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!_

Woodie walked on over to the child and spider.

“Oi! Webber! It’s me!”

Webber looked over and grinned, showing some fangs as his eyes lit up. “Mister Woodie! Hiya! No tree guards after you today?”

“Nope, just going about my day. And I brought some guests to see your grandmother.” Woodie gestured to the group. “It’s alright folks, Natty and Webber don’t bite.”

Wilson took a deep breath and walked over first as the others came over as well. “Hello there young man… I’m Wilson Percival Higgsbury... It’s nice to meet you.”

“That’s a long name. Nice to meet you too!”

Woodie chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hairy head.

“They’re nice ones. Is your grandmother busy at all today? They could use some help.”

“She’s making pierogies but she said she was freezing those hours ago. So, I think she’s free.” Webber chuckled, trying to smooth down the now ruffled up hair. “And that tickles!”

“Hehe, I know.” Woodie looked to the spider queen. “Think Natty is willing to lead or give us all a ride?”

Wendy hid behind Wilson.

“I-I… I don’t think I wanna ride a spider queen.”

Wilson frowned, patting her head. “Wendy isn’t very fond of spiders… She’s quite frightened by them…”

Webber frowned a bit but gave a nod. “We understand… Other survivors don’t like spiders either… We’re used to it.”

Wendy frowned before cautiously going over to Webber, looking him over.

“You don’t seem so bad though. You didn’t hiss at us.”

“Cause it’s me in control. Not the spider.” Webber patted Natty’s side fondly. “Spiders like us… They wanna protect us. Well, most of ‘em. Some spider warriors aren’t so nice… But Natty just gobbles them up if they try to hurt anyone I like.”

“I see…” Wendy held out a hand. “I’m Wendy by the way.”

Webber shook her hand. “Webber! I like your flower. It’s cute.”

Wendy giggled a little.

“Thank you, my father picked it for me. It’s never died once.”

Webber smiled. “Magic I bet. Like Grandmother’s! Oh! We better get going… If we time it right she won’t be busy doing much besides organizing her library - That takes her HOURS!”

“Let’s hurry then.” Wilson smiled gently. “Lead the way.”

Webber saluted, getting onto Natty’s back.

“Let’s show them, Natty.”

The spider queen nodded as they lead the way… Wendy eventually climbing up to be next to Webber.

_Maybe not all spiders are bad._

 


	12. Enigma

A small house came into view. Compared to their fort, it was rather fancy, basically a permanent stay. It appeared to have two floors, decorated windows, and a well kept garden.

“Talk about fancy.” Willow commented. “This looks more like a small mansion rather than a fort.”

“That’s just Wickerbottom’s style.” Woodie shrugged. “She likes being cozy and she likes having things look presentable. Very proper lady.”

“Yup.” Webber chuckled a little. “She does her best to teach me how to be a gentlemen.” He cringed. “Though, the only thing I wasn’t gonna put up with was having bows tied to my spider legs. I looked ridiculous!”

 _Ah, the “proper upbringing”. I remember it fondly._  Wilson thought, chuckling. “She just wants you to be a proper young man. Know how to treat a lady right and all that I’m sure.”

“Yeah, but I draw the line at frilly suits and stuff. Besides, the spiders get offended if there’s a lot of silk on the thing.”

“I’m sure you’d look nice in a proper suit.” Wendy giggled. “And maybe a bow tie. That’s what father wore.”

“That’s right.” Abigail smiled. “Even in the lab coat he’d be wearing the suit.”

“Lab coat?” Willow questioned. “Was he a scientist?”

“Oh… I guess we never told you, but our father was a doctor.” Wendy smiled a bit. “One of the best too.”

“Yup.” Abigail smiled, sighing a bit. “He never gave up on any patient. No matter what..”

“Heh… bet he was better than the doctors I knew.” Willow smiled. “I wish I could’ve met him.”

“Yeah… I’m sure he would’ve liked to have met you guys too.” Wendy shook her head. “But let’s not focus on that. I think we have questions that need answering.”

“Right.”

Webber got off of Natty, helping Wendy off as well. He gave the spider queen a pat on the head.

“Thanks, Natty. Go play with your babies now.”

Natty gave him one last nuzzle before she moved off to an area with several level one dens scattered around.

“That’s… quite the spider farm.” Willow blinked.

“They’re my friends. Now…” Webber opened the door as they all headed inside. “Grandmother! I’m home!”

“I’m in the library darling!”

Webber nodded, leading the group to where it was. They all stood speechless, realizing things appeared bigger inside the house than they did outside. The library they were in… seemed endless. Shelves upon shelves of books that went on for what could've been miles.

“Holy moly…” Willow whispered. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a library this big before.”

Wilson looked around, a look of utter joy on his face.

“I haven’t seen a library this huge since I was living in my grandfather’s home..” He couldn’t help it as he wandered to one of the shelves, looking over the titles, surprised to find so many familiar ones. “Sherlock Holmes… Oh! Treasure Island!”

“I make it my business to have all kinds.”

All turned to see an elderly woman looking down at them from up on a balcony. She adjusted her glasses, looking at all of them.

“New survivors… I see Maxwell hasn’t stopped…” Wickerbottom looked to Wilson in particular. “... And has gifted someone with some interesting abilities.”

Wilson gave her a confused look. “W-What do you mean? I’m… I’m perfectly normal.”

“Someone breaks a limb, what do you do?”

Wilson stopped for a moment, thinking it over.

“... First you would reset the bone back into place, make sure there are no muscle tears or tendon tears. Then, you would create a splint or cast to keep the limb immobile so no further damage can be done with motion. Splints are ideal for sprains while casts are ideal for broken bones.” Wilson’s eyes got wide, surprise coming to them. “What was…?”

The woman smirked.

“You're not a doctor, so I don’t believe you’d automatically know that unless you had some assistance… Correct?”

“Y-Yes…” Wilson touched his head. “That’s been happening a lot since I came here… I see or hear about something and then… I just know how to do it… I even came up with a concoction known as healing salve.”

“A concoction formed from ash, spider glands, ground with rocks into a fine paste to be spread over wounds, right?”

“... How do you know that?”

The woman made her way down a staircase to join them on the main floor. “Because that’s one of my own concoctions as well… and so was the science machine…”

Wilson’s eyes got wider.

“Y-You invented them!?”

“I assisted mainly. My husband - God rest his soul - invented them.” She curtsied a bit. “Wickerbottom of the Shadow Lands.”

Wilson gave a bow.

“Wilson Percival Higgsbury.” He gestured to the others. “And these are my companions. You already know Woodie, obviously, and then we have Willow, Wendy and Abigail.”

Wickerbottom smiled, giving a nod. “Welcome to my home… And I take it you might have some questions?”

“Erm yes… How…?”

“Grandmother knows things.” Webber quipped

Wickerbottom nodded, taking a seat on a stool.

“Now, start wherever you like.”

“Well…” Wilson glanced to Abigail. “First order of business concerns Abigail… She was killed upon arrival and was turned into a spirit to preserve her soul.”

“Yeah, Auntie Charlie sealed her body into the flower she wears in her hair.” Wendy added. “Charlie said to look for someone who might know how to bring her back.”

Wickerbottom’s gaze softened, coming closer to the girls, looking Abigail over. “... Yes, there is a way. A method called the tell tale heart. Webber? You know where we keep our spare spider glands right?”

“Yes!” The boy hurried off to another area of the house.

“It’ll basically take the place of her original heart and regenerate her body from its spirit form.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Wilson sighed in relief, looking to Abigail. “You’ll be alive again soon enough.”

Abigail got an excited look in her eyes. “Oh goodness… I… I’m really gonna be me again.”

Wendy squealed, hugging her twin. “ABI!”

Abigail squealed as well, hugging her sister tightly.

“Wendy!”

Wilson smiled, a warm look in his eyes before looking back to Wickerbottom.

“What else can I do for you?” she asked.

“Well… the next thing I have in mind might be a bit harder. It concerns Charlie.”

“Ah yes… The creature of the night…”

“Would there… is there a way to change her back?” Wilson got a serious look. “I made a promise to her and the twins that I would find a way.”

Wickerbottom gave him a look that was just as serious. “She became the way she is because of the Codex Umbra. The only spell that could bring her back to humanity is within that book. But that book is practically glued to Maxwell. He would never let you have it. He’d rather kill you first.”

“I see…” Wilson paused for a moment… remembering something.

_“He heard of some librarian that had weird books. Of course, they weren’t open to the public but… something… I don’t know… He met someone who told him about the book and... we don’t know how, but he found his way to it. It was almost like something guided him to it. Though, I guess the librarian never found out since she never came to get the book back.”_

“... Wickerbottom… Did… you own that book? I met some people that mentioned Maxwell stole from a librarian back on Earth.”

At this, she scowled. “Yes, I did. My library, or rather, one of my many, held books of all kinds. That book was kept under lock and key… But he was a clever one, that fool… Snuck in around closing when I was shooing out riff raff and scoundrels who were using my library to smoke behind their families backs and stole it. Never saw it again until he appeared as the Shadow King.”

“That makes sense…” Wilson ran a hand through his hair. “... Is there a way to cure him too? From what I've been told, Maxwell seems to be a separate entity from that of who he originally was.”

Wickerbottom sighed. “Yes… But that way isn’t so easy… He needs to be freed by a different method. Someone must take the throne in his place.”

“The law of equivalent exchange…” Wilson murmured.

Willow got a bit of a mortified look.

“Wilson, don’t even consider, your life matters too.”

“I never said it had to be the scrawny one.” Wickerbottom scoffed.

“H-Hey!” Wilson got a bit of an offended look. “I’m not that tiny!”

She chuckled, before shaking her head. “No… You’re not… But Maxwell likes to challenge people. Those who’ve decided they’d overthrow him before were thrown into challenges and trials they couldn’t stand. Died in the process by the shadows.”

Wilson cringed a bit.

“Past survivors… Is there any way to beat him then?”

“There is, but it’s a matter of actually reaching him. I know where his dwellings are and how to access them through a contraption known as Maxwell's Door. The only problem is said dwellings are heavily guarded by monsters.”

“What kind of monsters?”

“Clockwork beasts. They’re rather protective of their master.”

Willow cringed.

“Well… that sounds horrible… But there would be a way to beat them, right?”

“Yes, though it will take a lot to do so. They’re not some giant or spider or whatever monsters you’ve encountered here. They’re machines.”

“So, spears will clearly not work as well.” Wilson got an idea as he slowly smiled. “But… They can be dismantled…”

 _… He’s scary when he has that look in his eyes._ Willow thought.

“Indeed.” Wickerbottom nodded. “And despite being metal, they do catch fire still and can be frozen.”

Willow grinned. “Now you got my attention. Fire is my game!”

“Well then, since you seem determined to find Maxwell, I’ll help you get to the door, and give you some equipment that will come in handy.” Wickerbottom crossed her arms. “Anything else?”

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck before remembering something.

“Well, the last thing on our agenda is getting out of here… Is there a way?”

“Yes.” Wickerbottom smiled a bit. “But right now, that method is currently out. Even I can’t leave this world at the moment. But once the king is overthrown, there's a portal in the area that should be fully functional again.”

“Perfect. Then our main goal right now is to overthrow Maxwell.”

“If I may.” Woodie raised a hand. “I’d like to help.”

“The more the merrier, and we should let Wigfrid and the others know as well.” Wilson added.

“Heh… Maxwell’s never had quite a team come at him before. That will anger him but… he deserves it.” Wickerbottom got up, dusting herself off. “I believe that’ll be all?”

“Yes, I don’t have any other questions.”

“Good, I’ll get the tools you’ll need then.”

“Grandmother!” Webber came running in with glands and grass in his arms. “I’ve got the ingredients for the tell tale heart.”

“Excellent.” She smiled, looking to the group. “Do you want her revived now?”

Wilson looked to Abigail… Seeing there was worry in her eyes. “Abigail?”

“... Not right now…” She shook her head. “If... If we’re going to do this I wanna help. I don’t want to be unable to fight things… Spiders… Most monsters… They’re afraid of me. They won’t be afraid of living Abi…”

“I can respect that.” Wickerbottom gave a gentle look. “We’ll hold it off till all is said and done.”

Abigail nodded.

“Very well then.” Wickerbottom summoned some books off the shelves, looking through them. “Ah, perfect… Then I guess the other matter is alerting your comrades.”

“Yes… Though I sadly don’t know where they went.” Wilson rubbed his temples. “And finding them might take a few days.”

“I could find them.” Webber offered, bouncing a little. “Natty and I are good finders.”

“Just… be sure to alert them you’re friendly. They’re quite combative when encountering monsters.”

“I could go with him.” Wendy stood next to him. “With Abi and me, they would be able to tell right away Webber and Natty aren’t a danger.”

Abigail nodded, floating to her sister. “Yeah!”

“Alright then....” Wilson knelt to their level, hugging the girls. “Just be safe now… Take care of each other.”

The girls hugged him tightly.

“We will.”

“Love you, Papa.”

Wickerbottom smiled gently at the sight, crossing her arms.

_How sweet…_

Webber cheered before rushing out.

“Come on, I’ll get some torches and stuff!”

The girls followed after, giggling a bit.

Wilson watched them go, some worry still in his eyes, but also a proud look.

“Webber!” Wickerbottom called. “Don’t forget to take Shadow Chester! He could use a walk!”

“Shadow what?” Wilson asked, snapping out of it.

“RARF!”

Two very familiar figures bounced out of another room as Webber pointed to one of them, holding an eye bone that was black and red in color. “C’mon Shadow!”

“Bark!”

The black and red colored Chester bounced after the boy, the other Chester that was white and blue in color bounced over to Wickerbottom.

“Bark!”

Wickerbottom patted his head.

“Good boy.” Wickerbottom looked to Wilson. “What’s with that look?”

“How…?” Wilson asked. “I thought I was the only one with a Chester!

“Ah, you must’ve found my regular Chester. I was wondering where that little one wandered off to. He’s from a litter of three. He’s a normal Chester. His two brothers, Snow and Shadow Chester are just slightly different versions. Shadow Chester has more storage space while Snow Chester can keep food fresh.”

“... We could’ve used that one during winter...” Willow muttered. Wilson elbowed her this time.

“I’m glad I found him but… I guess this means you want him back?”

“You can keep him.” Wickerbottom smiled. “If he’s been with you for awhile then he’s most likely grown attached to you. Where is he right now?”

“Back at base.” Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. “I decided to let him rest for the day so he's just keeping watch.”

“I see.” Wickerbottom shook her head. “Anyways, I’ll get to work now I suppose.” She looked to Wilson again… almost seeming to study him.

Wilson noticed as she looked away.

“Um… Is something wrong?”

“You remind me of someone I knew.” Wickerbottom said before walking off to another room. “Help yourselves to anything in the house.”

“... I’ll find the kitchen.” Willow stated before heading off.

“Don’t burn her house down!” Wilson called after her.

“Noted!”

Wilson chuckled a bit, looking around the library again, grazing his hands over the spines.

“You got that nostalgic look in your eyes.” Woodie commented. “Ever been to a place like this?”

“Yes… My grandfather’s house…” Wilson replied, a wistful tone to his voice. “He had all of these books…”

“Not much of a reader myself, but I love hearing a good story.” Woodie looked around. “I think Wickerbottom has the biggest collection of all.”

Wilson looked around as well. “It's almost just like my grandparents' collection if not possibly bigger… Really brings back memories.”

“I see…” Woodie stretched a bit. “Welp, I don’t know about you, but I’m going out hunting. You’re welcomed to join if you wish.”

Wilson looked longingly at the books before he turned to Woodie.

“That would be wonderful. We’ll need plenty of supplies… Food included.”

“Let’s get going then. I know a good spot full of rabbits.”

Wilson smiled.

“Let’s not waste more time then.”

 


	13. Shattered

Growls and howling could be heard as Maxwell walked about the land. They didn’t bother him. They were exactly what he wanted to hear. He smiled as he came upon a clearing, with hounds of varying colors that were either resting or gnawing on meat. In the center of them all was a varg who was keeping watch.

_Perfect… A giant may not have been able to take his life, but what’s one giant compared to a whole pack of hounds?_

He brought his fingers to his lips, giving a loud whistle, drawing the attention of the varg and the hounds.

“Dear hounds, kneel before your master.”

The hounds did as told, as well as the varg, all bowing their heads in respect.

Maxwell walked among them, grinning widely.

“I see you’ve had a good hunt… but I have a favor to ask. How does human flesh sound to all of you?”

The hounds let out howls of delight, looking at Maxwell expectantly.

“Sounds wonderful, doesn’t it?” He held out his hands, showing them images of Wilson and his companions with shadow flames. “Your targets are these survivors, however, I do have one main one that needs to be dead no matter what.” He made Wilson the only one visible now. “This one must be dead at all costs. Whatever you want to do with his corpse afterward is all up to you, dear beasts.”

The hounds sounded off again, all looking to the varg who approached Maxwell, sniffing him a bit. Maxwell held up the image of Wilson to it.

“This has his scent. You’ll be able to find him with ease.”

The varg took the scent in before nodding, looking to the hounds as they gathered around it. It looked to Maxwell one last time, almost seeming to grin at him.

“Go.” Maxwell grinned. “Destroy him.”

The varg howled before running off, the hounds following behind it.

Maxwell grinned, laughing at bit as he saw them go.

“Your days are over, Wilson.”

oooooo

Wilson groaned as another rabbit managed to chew through a trap. He was out hunting with Woodie and had stopped to check on the many traps he had placed in the savannah… But it was getting quite irritating.

“You get BACK HERE!” He growled, grabbing his spear and giving chase after one in particular. “I SWEAR I’M GOING TO MAKE RABBIT STEW AND EARMUFFS OUT OF YOU!”

“Bit violent eh?” Woodie called over from where he was tending to Lucy, a sack of meat near him from previous hunts.

“DON’T CARE! MATTER OF PRIDE NOW!”

Woodie shook his head, watching Wilson run around for a bit until the scientist was hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

“We need to get moving and meet up back with the ladies. We got work to do. We can worry about bunnies later.”

“They… Mock… Me…” Wilson growled, staring one down, swearing it was looking straight into his soul. “With their beady little eyes and their fluffy tails and… UGH!”

Woodie grabbed him by his arm, starting to pull him away.

“Not. Worth. It. Besides, kill too many and something might happen.”

“Like what?” Wilson grumbled, hauling the sack over his shoulder.

“Somethin’ the ol’lady said about some monster called Krampus…”  
  
“... Sounds like a myth. An actual myth.”

“Myths here seem to be fact.”

“Would seem to be that way…”

Woodie nodded, pulling out Lucy.

“I better get some trees cut down. I still haven’t made Wickerbottom her package that I was gonna bring her.”

“Just remember to be careful Woodie.” Lucy warned. “You’ve already chopped down a lot today, don’t want your curse acting up now.”

“I’ll be fine, Lucy.”

“Alright. Just keep it in mind.”

Wilson watched them go off to another part of the area, deciding to rest for a bit, taking a seat on a small rock. He was glad for a moment of rest, finally able to catch his breath… but… it wasn’t long before a familiar sound filled the air, causing him to freeze up, his eyes darting around.

_… No… No… NO!_

Howling that was growing louder and the trampling of grass following after. It was overwhelming… and for Wilson, based on all the crushing he could hear, it would be more than he could handle. He made a break for it, keeping his spear ready just in case.

“WOODIE!!!” He called out. “WOODIE! IT’S THE HOUNDS! HELP!”

A hound came up from behind, clawing at Wilson, just barely nicking his arm. Wilson cringed but kept going, his fear only growing larger as he saw more hounds appear around him, their bright white eyes glinting with delight as they chased him.

“HELP!!!”

Wilson tripped up a bit as a blue hound bit his pant leg, tearing it as he wrenched it free, taking his chance to stab it in the head. “GET BACK!”

Woodie soon appeared, swinging Lucy right for a few… But there was so many… A whole  pack… not just one or two… and all colors…

Wilson narrowed his eyes.

“Come and get it.”

_I am going to destroy you ALL!_

The hounds came barreling at both the men, biting at them when they could. They kept going, killing as many as they could. Yet only more replaced them. Wasn’t until Wilson knocked out a few more he knew why. He could see a varg not too far from them, sitting on a rock, howling, more hounds coming to its call.

“YOU!” Wilson shrieked, charging at it, readying his spear, going for the beast’s eyes. “THAT’S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!”

The varg seemed to grin as Wilson approached, coming down from its rock, slashing Wilson across the chest with its massive claws, his spear falling out of his hand as he screamed in agony, collapsing to the ground, gripping his chest.

“AUGH!”

“WILSON!” Woodie called between taking out hounds, unable to come to his aid as more piled on him.

Wilson groaned, trying to get up, but found himself pinned by the varg. It looked at him with hungry red eyes. It let out a howl, hounds coming over, surrounding Wilson. The varg gave a wide grin before lunging its head down, biting right into Wilson’s neck.

Wilson let out a gasp. He felt dizzy… cold… his vision became blurry…

He went limp, his eyes closing shut as the varg let go. The hounds closed in around him, all bearing their teeth gleefully.

Before anything could be done, a loud shrieking noise pierced the air. The hounds were thrown aside, being bit hard by sharp incisors of a giant beaver.

The varg growled at it, trying to claw it, only to be knocked down by the beaver’s tail, the beaver soon biting into its neck, turning the beast into clumps of meat and fur. The hounds dispersed, seeing their leader was gone now, leaving Wilson where he was.

The beaver walked over to him, chittering at him, touching him gently with its nose.

“Woodie…”

The beaver looked over to where Lucy was currently sitting, the axe having a sad tone to her voice.

“He’s not moving…”

The beaver… Woodie, knelt down closer, nudging Wilson again with his nose.

_“Come on buddy, wake up.”_

Wilson didn’t respond. He just lied on the ground, his shirt soaked with blood around his chest and neck.

_“No… It can’t be…”_

Woodie pressed his ear against Wilson’s chest… horror coming to his eyes as he heard nothing.

_“... Wilson… Oh why did it have to be you?”_

Woodie picked him up into his arms, keeping him close.

_“We were just starting to be friends too…”_

Woodie waited a moment as his form soon returned to normal. He didn’t care how tired he was. He went over to Lucy, picking her back up along with everything else.

“Woodie…?” Lucy asked. “Are… Are you okay…?”

“No…” Woodie shook his head. “I thought I was done seeing death… I thought I’d never be bothered by seeing another survivor die but… this hurts… I don’t even know him that well…” Woodie lowered his head. “I thought I was going to have a new friend… I thought we could finally have hope that someone was going to take Maxwell down… but then I forget… every last one of us is still mortal.”

“... I’m so sorry… I wish we could fix this… I do…”

“There’s gotta be something… Wickerbottom has to know something… She said she could bring back Abigail… There’s gotta be something for Wilson too… It can’t end like this.”

Woodie tried to keep the tears from forming as he came upon Wickerbottom’s home, seeing Willow going over something with Wickerbottom in the garden. They soon took notice of him, eyes widening at his injuries, going even wider as they looked at Wilson.

“Good heavens!” Wickerbottom gasped, bringing a hand over her mouth. “What happened!?”

Woodie lowered his head.

“We were ambushed by a varg and its pack… I came out alright but Wilson…”

Willow kept her eyes on Wilson, horror in them… Tears slowly forming.

“No….” She shook her head quickly. “No… This can’t be real…. He’s not dead… He’s not…” She broke into a small sob. “HE CAN’T BE!”

Woodie came closer, laying Wilson on the ground before the two. Wickerbottom knelt beside the man, feeling his head and chest. She lowered her head.

“Cold as ice… and no heartbeat to speak of…”

“NO!” Willow knelt next to her, leaning over Wilson, holding his face in her hands. “Stop pretending to be dead! This isn’t funny! Wake up now so you can keep your promise! You promised me you wouldn’t die! You promised!”

Wilson didn’t respond… and even Willow couldn’t deny how cold his skin felt to her hands.

She sobbed, burying her face into his chest.

“No… No.... You were supposed to be by my side… We were going to… to get out of here… T-Take care of the twins…. You didn’t think I was crazy…” She whimpered a bit. “Why…?”

“Willow…” Wickerbottom frowned.

“Please, tell me there’s a way to bring him back.” Woodie interjected. “You mentioned bringing back Abigail, can’t you do the same for him?”

Wickerbottom sighed.

“Abigail has her soul. She’s fixable. Wilson? I have no idea where his soul is right now… I can’t do anything. Without it… he’s dead.”

Willow shook her head, holding onto Wilson…. Sitting up as she brought his upper body into her arms, resting her head against his. “I’m sorry…” She whispered to him. “... Isn’t there a way to track his soul down?”

Wickerbottom nodded.

“I’m sure an old friend of mine is looking for him right now as we speak. We can’t do anything, but he can… For now, all we can do is hope that he finds him and brings him back to us.”

Willow nodded, keeping Wilson close to her.

_Please come back… We still need you._

_I still need you._

 


	14. Life Line




	15. The Connection

Wilson felt warm… yet also cold. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. It was like a limbo state to him. He kept bouncing between the two.

_Am… I still alive…?_

He tried to force open his eyes, finding it a bit hard to do so but eventually he could see where he was. Sort of. It was dark around him, but he could tell he was in the same clearing he had been attacked in.

_And it’s dark… Wait… It’s dark… Oh no… CHARLIE!_

He tried getting up but found himself falling flat on his back, still feeling weak.

“Augh…”

He then noticed something. He had on a white cloak that looked a lot like Abigail’s, save it was more suited to his size.

“What…?”

“Glad to see you awake, Wilson.”

Wilson’s head snapped towards the voice, seeing a man standing not too far from him. He couldn’t make out his face, since half of it was covered by the hood of the cloak he was wearing. A cloak just like the one Wilson was now wearing.

Wilson’s eyes widened at the sight.

“What’s going on here…? Who are you?”

“Easy now.” The man approached him, offering him a hand. “I know it can be a little disorienting at first but that’s what happens when you cross over to other states of existence.”

Wilson stared at his hand, hesitating before taking it.

“I’m…” He looked down at himself, seeing all of his injuries were gone… Even his clothes were mended. “... I’m not human anymore?”

“I’m afraid not. You’re on the spiritual plane now, Wilson Higgsbury.”

Wilson took a shaky breath, trying not to panic.

_I’m dead._

_I’m dead._

_I’m. DEAD!!!_

“W-What happens to me now…?” He asked, his voice shaking, a panic in his eyes.

“Calm…” The man placed both his hands on his shoulders, letting Wilson see his eyes, revealing they were a shade of blue that had a bit of a glow to them. “Normally I’d lead someone like you out, but your body is still intact. Something that doesn’t really happen often in my line of work.”

“B-Because people here tend to be mauled to death…? Or their bodies… D-Devoured?”

“Or turned to skeletons by Maxwell’s hands.” A sad look came to the man’s eyes. “You, however, had a friend save your body.”

Wilson frowned. “Woodie… Oh goodness…”

_Then… They all know and…_

_Oh Willow… What if she snaps?_

“What’s… going to happen to them?”

“Only time will tell, Wilson.”

Wilson moved away from the man, running a hand through his hair. He never imagined dying this young… Even when he was sure at one point he might have at the hands of deerclops, it never crossed his mind what would happen once he got to that point.

“... I offend myself as a scientist…”

The man shook his head.

“You said the same about Abigail.” he chuckled. “And many other things. I might as well offend you since I’m quite the oddity.”

Wilson’s jaw dropped a bit. “I… I didn’t mean it like that… I…”

The man laughed.

“I know, Wilson, you just want to understand everything in a scientific manner. Sadly, not all can be broken down to science. Something I’ve had to come to terms with in my after life.”

Wilson grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I-Indeed…. And you are? You mentioned one of my girls by name so…”

The man smiled, removing his hood, revealing blond hair and a familiar facial structure.

“Jack Carter, the supposed “grim reaper” of this world.”

Wilson’s eyes grew wide.

“You’re… You're the girls’ father! William Carter’s brother!” He stammered. “I… I didn’t mean that “my” in any offensive way…”

Jack held up a hand, giving a gentle smile.

“It’s okay, Wilson. I can’t be their father anymore with how I am now. I’m glad they have you.”

Wilson smiled a bit… a sad look in his eyes.

“Still… I’m sorry… They are truly wonderful girls… They bring so much joy to my every day life. I can’t imagine it without them… and I thank you for trying to help me..”

“It’s the least I can do. You saved my girls from falling to the hands of the shadows.” A sad look of his own came to his eyes. “And you’re willing to try and save my brother and Charlie.”

Wilson nodded. “I just… wanted to help… I didn’t want to see the girls wind up like… like some of the skeletons I’ve seen while traveling… Gear strewn all over… I admit, I did feel guilty for stealing from one in a moment of desperation… Just…” He sighed. “... Feels like I always screw up…”

“It’s called being human.” Jack placed a hand on his shoulder again. “I made mistakes of my own in my life… The biggest one being not trying hard enough to stop my brother from being corrupted.”

“You couldn’t have known…”

“True… Though the past is the past. The present, is our concern right now.”

Wilson nodded, narrowing his eyes.

“Right. What first?”

“Well, there’s the main task of bringing you back to your body. Though, I did want to talk to you about something. It concerns William.”

Wilson got a curious look in his eyes. “I’m listening.”

“I’m aware you’re attempting to storm Maxwell’s dwellings, yes?”

“That’s right. We had plans to enter as soon as Webber and the girls returned with our friends.”

“I can help you navigate the place with ease so you can get to Maxwell as fast as possible. I won’t be able to do battle against the clockworks or whatever other monsters he has in there but the least I can do is help you not get lost.”

Wilson gave him a grateful look. “That would be most wonderful…  I want to help your brother, I want to see him free again…”

“And that’s all I ask for you in return for getting you back to your body… Please, save William. I’ve heard his screams for help and it’s hurt me to be unable to do anything. I just want my brother to be himself once more… to be with Charlie again.”

Wilson gave a gentle smile, holding out his hand.

“Then we have us a deal, sir… I’d be most delighted to give him that second chance.”

Jack smiled, shaking his hand.

“Thank you… Come.”

Jack put his hood back on, leading Wilson along.

“Put your hood up.”

Wilson nodded, doing as told as he followed him. As they walked… or floated. Wilson wasn’t really sure which, he couldn’t help but notice odd shadow creatures that were staring at them.

“Ignore them, they can’t touch you.” Jack said without even looking at Wilson. “With that cloak on they can’t even get near you.”

Wilson gave him a confused look, fingering the material of his cloak in his hand. “It emits light so… It prevents the darkness from attacking?”

“Yes… It’s an odd job I have, but my main point is to protect souls from being devoured by the shadows. I come, give them a cloak, then lead them on out.”

“And in my case I have a body to get back to… And… Abigail?” Wilson gave a confused look. “She can’t see you?”

“No…” Jack lowered his head. “While Abigail has died, her death wasn’t like yours. She has a flower to act as a body and to top it off, Charlie was the one to change her. If she had died without Charlie’s intervention, I would’ve just come for her like I do everyone else.”

“I can’t imagine knowing your child is there but not being able to hold her… I’m so sorry…” Wilson squeezed his shoulder gently. “I promise… I’ll take good care of them til the end of my days…”

Jack smiled, nodding.

“I know you will.”

Jack looked ahead, seeing Wickerbottom’s home, going right through the walls, Wilson following suit… feeling a chill go through him as he did.

“You okay?”

“This… feels off.” He looked at his hand before moving it through the wall again. “... So strange… I will never get used to that-”

His words fell short as he heard someone sniffling… Someone he knew.

“... Willow?”

Jack frowned, following the sounds. Willow was in a room, knelt next to a bed, keeping close to someone’s body… Wilson’s body. Wickerbottom was present as well, but she kept off to the side, not saying anything, leaving Willow be.

Wilson frowned, floating to Willow, kneeling beside her.

“H-Hey… It’s okay… I’m here…”

She didn’t look up.

“...Willow…?”

He tried touching her shoulder, only to gasp as his hand went through her. He stumbled back, shock in his eyes. Willow still didn’t flinch, her eyes locked on his body, tears streaking her face.

“Wilson, remember… Our forms are different from Abigail’s. She has a psychical form even if that form is made of energy. You can’t touch her like that.”

Wilson lowered his head, feeling his heartbreak seeing Willow like this.

“Willow… please don’t cry…” He whispered. “Please…”

He looked up… and then noticed something. Wickerbottom was staring right at him… and Jack.

“I believe the mistress would like a word with us.” Jack said, floating over to the next room.

Wilson hesitated looking back at Willow before he turned to follow… After managing to use a small amount of energy to knock her lighter under the bed his body was on.

_No need to let her relapse after all._

Wickerbottom came into the room, looking at them both.

“Thank heavens, you found him.”

“It was not easy.” Jack crossed his arms. “He had a lot of shadow monsters circling him, but couldn’t let him die now since he’s a hope for William… and I admit, I’ve been wondering why he seems so different. Never did get to ask you that.”

“Pardon?”

“Don’t give me that, Wickerbottom.” Jack got a serious look. “I know Maxwell gave him a gift, but there’s something else, isn’t there? Survivors have been given knowledge before but to this degree of it developing? That’s a new one.”

“Can this difference ask why this matters?” Wilson cut in, confusion in his eyes. “Because I’m curious as well.”

Jack nodded, looking to Wickerbottom.

“Care to enlightenment us, wise shadow witch?”

Wickerbottom was quiet, fumbling with her hands a little, looking at Wilson… sadness in her squinted eyes.

“... Knowing Percival, he would’ve wanted me to tell the short version. To put it bluntly, he’s family, Jack.”

Jack’s eyes got wide.

“WHAT!? You’re kidding right!?”

Wilson’s eyes also grew wide in shock.

“Pardon!?” He shook his head. “No seriously… PARDON!?”

Wickerbottom sighed.

“You heard me.”

“No… That can’t be right, you’re not-I’m not! I can’t be tied to-!”

“Wilson Percival Higgsbury calm down right now!”

Wilson fell silent, his jaw dropping open a bit. Now the tone of the voice made sense…

_And why her library felt so familiar… not to mention the look she gave me earlier…_

“... Grandmother?” He asked quietly, recognition flashing. She looked different… Much older than he had remembered. But… if what she was saying is true then there was no denying it. “... Grandmother Melinda?”

Wickerbottom’s look softened.

“That was me before Percival passed away… It really has been a long time since I last saw you. You were still a young man at the time.”

“Yes…” Wilson came closer, some nostalgia coming to his eyes. “It really has been too long, Grandmother… I can’t remember the last time we got to speak… You were here this whole time… We thought you passed away after Grandfather’s death…”

“No… I just went back to doing my duties here. I may have shared this world with him but I never wanted him to be part of it. He had his share with creating the science machine and some other tools, but other than that… he just let me do my job. He didn’t mind the fact his wife was a witch from another world.”

“Did…” Wilson sighed. “Did Father know of this too?”

“We meant to tell him eventually, but when he found out… he got attacked by the shadows. They wanted him since he had my bloodline of magic. I stopped them, but he wasn’t really ever the same after that. He resented me for doing black magic.”

Wilson cringed, reaching out to touch her shoulder, giving a frustrated look when it went right through her.

“And it skipped me…”

Wickerbottom frowned, her hands having some magic come around them before gently taking Wilson’s hand into hers.

“You still have my bloodline. The shadows wanted you more than anything, but I kept them off for as long as I could… then Maxwell came along.”

Wilson squeezed her hands gently. “He didn’t really bring me here just for his own amusement did he? … I take it he never showed up just casually strolling through other survivors farms and bases?”

“No… He wanted to do everything in his power to get to you, yet that only backfired as you met the others. Your heart only became lighter rather than darker. Your powers aren’t like mine with magic.” Wickerbottom tapped his forehead. “The dark knowledge you were given manifested in your ability to learn things like no other. Anything science is in the palm of your hands because of it, even if it hasn’t been discovered yet. That’s your power Wilson. For the shadows… they knew they were failing as soon as they saw how strong minded you were.”

“Because I wasn’t alone…” Wilson smiled a bit. “I had Chester… Then Willow… The twins, Wes Wigfrid and Wolfgang… Woodie… How could I fall to despair when I had them by my side?” He sighed a bit. “Which is now likely why he wanted me dead…”

“It’s sadly how it goes…” Wickerbottom brought a hand to his cheek. “Wilson… I’m sorry I didn’t come for you sooner, but if I had tried to intervene I think I would've made things worse… and I admit, I'm not as strong as I used to be.”

Wilson gave her a gentle look, leaning into her hand a bit.

“Don’t apologize… You have your responsibilities as I have mine. You had to watch out for yourself and young Webber as well… I understand completely.”

Wickerbottom smiled a bit.

“A good heart and a strong mind. You really are Percival’s grandson…”

“I try to be a good man like he was. I really do try…”

“And you’ve succeeded… He would be so proud.” Wickerbottom came closer, bringing her arms around him. “Sorry just…”

Wilson returned the embrace, a few tears getting out.

“I missed you too… I missed you so much…”

Jack kept quiet, watching the two, letting them have their moment.

Wickerbottom pulled back gently, wiping away Wilson’s tears.

“We’re going to get you all out of here. This is the last time Maxwell is getting away with something like this.”

Wilson nodded, giving a determined look.

“Right, and this time, no one gets trapped.”

Wickerbottom nodded.

“So, how do you plan on bringing him back to life?” Jack asked. “I’ve always wanted to see one of your revival remedies work.”

“We’ll want him at his strongest. So, we’ll be taking a little trip to the pig village tomorrow.”

“Oh… I see where this is going.” Jack floated upward. “I’ll be waiting upstairs then. Too dark out for you people.”

Wickerbottom shook her head.

“Typical Jack.”

Wilson watched him go.

“I see where Abigail gets her wit from.”

“Yup.” Wickerbottom smiled a bit, heading to another room. “Try and keep yourself occupied till morning.”

“I’ll just go… do ghostly things then.” Wilson shrugged to himself. “... I wonder what’ll happen if I try to haunt a Chester…”

“Don’t even think about it young man.”

Wilson gulped.

_She may be old but she can still catch me like she did when I was a child._   
  
_“Just a little more…”_

_“Hand out of the cookie jar young man.”_

Wilson shook his head, returning to the room Willow was in. She was asleep now, holding his body’s hand.

Wilson frowned, going to her side, hovering his hand over her back.

“I’ll be home soon… Just please hold on…”

 


	16. Win One For The Reaper




	17. Rising Storm

Wilson kept by Willow’s side the whole night. She would wake up from time to time but would just fall right back to sleep, sometimes crying a bit. If there was anything Wilson was grateful for right now, was that the twins weren’t with them.

_I don’t think I could bear to see them cry too…_

When morning finally came, Wickerbottom roused Willow from her sleep, getting a backpack on her as Woodie picked up Wilson’s body. Wilson had to admit, it was weird seeing himself not move.

“We need to go visit the pigmen.” Wickerbottom explained. “The friend I mentioned found Wilson’s soul so we can bring him back. Just need a little something to do so.”

“You’re not going to use that heart thing you were for Abigail?” Willow asked, confusion in her eyes. “Why?”

“Tell tale hearts are good for slow recoveries and sadly can leave you weak for a few days.” Wickerbottom frowned. “And knowing Wilson, I believe he has business he wants to take care of, so, I find this other solution would suit it better.”

“Right… I get it… Well… Let’s go then.” Willow frowned, looking at Wilson’s face, still a bit disturbed seeing him like he was. They had cleaned him up but the damage could still be seen.

“Come on.”

Wilson followed after the group, Jack flanking his side.

“Never seen Wickerbottom do revivals before so I’m… kind of interested to see this.”

“I so owe Willow a hug… and a pile of logs to burn at her pleasure…” Wilson sighed, watching her for a moment. “It’s… Okay, pun unintentional, but it’s killing me to see her like this…”

“I can understand that.” Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. “Just hang in there.”

Wasn’t long before they came upon the pig village Wilson had visited so long ago. They greeted them, all getting horrified looks as they saw Wilson’s body.

“What happen to human?!”one asked. “What got him!?”

“Hounds.” Wickerbottom said, straight faced. “But that’s not our concern. We need a touch stone. I know you pigs have one somewhere.”

They nodded. “We lead you to it.”

They hurried to an area that was a bit more secluded, a round stone surrounded by decapitated merm heads… and it was glowing…

“Lay human on it. He revive within minutes.”

Woodie nodded, laying Wilson’s body down on the stone.

“Come back to us, buddy…”

Wilson felt himself being pulled towards his body.

“A-Ah!”

“It’s normal.” Jack said, nudging him forward. “Least, I would assume. Go on, I’ll see you when it’s time to save William.”

Wilson nodded, giving into the pull, his soul merging with his body as a huge bolt of lightning hit him and the stone. The stone cracked open from the force and Wilson now lied in the remains, completely healed.

“Holy moly!” Woodie exclaimed. “Talk about dramatic!”

Willow didn’t say anything as she rushed over to Wilson, bringing his upper body into her arms.

“Wilson…?”

Wilson was still, but unlike before he was warm now.

She held him closer, bringing her ear over his heart, relieved to hear it beating strongly.

“He’s here… You’re back…”

A sharp gasp escaped Wilson’s mouth as he coughed a bit, his eyes slowly opening.

“Agh… Mgh…?”

Willow came into his line of sight, relief in her eyes… Some small tears forming.

“Hi there… You with us?”

Wilson looked at her. His vision was blurry at first, but it soon became clear.

“Willow…?” He sat up a little, cringing a bit at how sore he felt, but kept his eyes locked with hers. “Did… Did it work…?”

“It did…” She kept an arm around him to support him. “You're alive…” Willow threw her arms around him tightly. “Oh thank goodness you're alive!”

Wilson felt heat rush to his face, but it soon faded, seeing Willow sobbing into his shoulder. He brought his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

“I’m here… Sorry I didn’t keep my promise like I was supposed to.”

“Just don’t do it again!” Willow sobbed, keeping close to him. “Please don’t ever scare me like that again!”

Wilson buried part of his face in her hair, stroking her back.

“Willow…”

She took a shaky breath.

“You mean too much for me to lose you to something like that… I’m not ready to say goodbye…”

Wilson kept her close.

“You won’t have to, because I don’t want to leave you like that… It hurt seeing you upset… I don’t ever want to do that to you again.”

Willow laid her head under his, listening to him breathing.

“Good… Because if you do… I’ll have to go to drastic measures, involving fire and brimstone and all that...”

Wilson chuckled a little, nuzzling her and blushing as soon as he did.

Willow blushed, smiling warmly, nuzzling back.

Wilson felt himself relax for once, not caring if he was feeling heat in his face. He was just happy to have Willow right there with him, in his arms.

Willow sighed happily, curling up a bit against him… relieved she could be near him again. Hear his voice… Not have to ever say goodbye.

At least, not yet.

oooooo

By the time they got back to Wickerbottom’s place, Wigfrid and the others had returned, the twins tackle hugging Wilson as soon as they saw him with gleeful looks in their eyes.

“PAPA!”

“WHOA!”

Wilson laughed as he fell back, holding the two close. “You two little rascals!”

“We missed you!”  
  
“Yeah!”

Wilson hugged them close, before looking to Wigfrid and her gang, a grateful look in his eyes. “Thank you…”

“Anytime… The curtain draws on the final battle.” Wigfrid spun her spear in the air before strapping it onto her back once more. “I’m ready when you are.”

“Soon as dawn comes.” Wilson vowed, closing his eyes, hugging the twins close to him. “Just one more day…”

“You’ll need food for the road after all.” Wickerbottom noted. “But don’t hesitate… Once you go through that door, dawn will come instantly.”

Wilson looked down at the girls, nuzzling them quickly. “Good. Shall we start preparing then?”

“Yes.”

Webber looked at them all before he snapped his fingers and ran inside, soon coming out with a few different weapons… Including a spear with a red gem on the top. “Miss Willow, here.” He offered it to her while he offered one with a blue gem to Wilson.

They took them, looking them over. Willow gave her’s an experimental flick… As a nearby bush caught fire. Her jaw dropped a bit before a gleeful look came to her eyes.

“It… Makes… FIRE?”

Wickerbottom sighed. “Knew he was going to pull those out. The fire staff and the ice staff. One to freeze enemies, one to burn them to oblivion. Be careful though. Don’t burn anything you don’t have to.”

Willow giggled, rubbing her hands together after storing the staff in her bag. “Right, right.”

Wilson smirked.

“Well, I say we’re ready then…” He looked to the sky. “We still have some time… If we want to, we can head out right now.”

“It would probably be for the best. The longer we wait, the longer Maxwell has time to prepare himself.” Wickerbottom gave a serious look. “Grab what you can food wise and follow me.”

As soon as they were ready, the survivors followed after Wickerbottom through the forest… As they walked, the area almost seemed to darken as they went on. There was also some odd noises… Whispering…

“I DETECT HIGH LEVELS OF DARK ENERGY.” WX-78 noted.

Willow rubbed her arms, keeping closer to Wilson.

“Who’s whispering…?”

Wilson shrugged. Wendy held onto her sister’s hand as well as Webber’s, the three children looking around nervous. This was new… They thought they saw some large creature move by…

Wes looked around, noting there was some strange looking large flowers nearby… They seemed to be blooming as they walked past. He tapped Wickerbottom on the shoulder, pointing to them.

“Evil flowers. Don’t touch them, they’ll cast their spell over you if you do. You’ll temporarily lose all control.” The old woman warned.

Wolfgang scoffed. “Another one of Maxie’s creations.”

Wigfrid elbowed him.

“Nope.” Wickerbottom smirked. “They’ve always been here…. They protect this area…” She parted some branches as a large contraption was seen…

Wilson shuddered as he stopped short, looking at it… He knew it all too well.

Each component, each wire, each gear…

He should.

After all…

He made it.

“Welcome to Maxwell’s door… Your journey truly begins here.”

 


	18. What Lies Beneath

 

 


	19. The Battle Royale

“Charlie!”  
  
Charlie looked up from where she was sitting, seeing Jack running towards her.  
  
“Jack? What’s going on?”  
  
“It’s Wilson, he's coming here along with his companions. To Maxwell’s throne room.”

“What!?” She stood up, eyes wide. “You mean he’s alive!?”

Jack nodded.

“They were able to save his body, so I was able to save him… We still have hope.”

Charlie sighed in relief.

“Thank goodness… What’s the plan?”

“They’ll be here any minute. I’ll be guiding them through the area as best as I can. I can’t say they’ll be able to avoid the clockworks, but it’s the best I can do. And knowing Maxwell, he’s going to have them working at full force since he’s most likely infuriated at the idea of Wilson being alive.”

Charlie nodded.

“I’ll… do what I can but let’s remember, this place is well lit, I can’t do much.”

“I know, so if worst comes to worst, I can put out some of the torches and then you can strike. Probably won’t be able to attack Maxwell, but you’ll most definitely get a chance to break some of his toys.”

Charlie got a bit of a gleeful look in her eyes.

“I’ve been wanting to take my rage out on him for two years… I think it’s finally time I did in some form.”

“Then let’s get to work, my dear.”

oooooo

Wilson felt chills go through him as they entered the door. The place they found themselves in was one they didn’t expect. Compared to the world outside, the area was rather formal. A palace like look to it. It had torches everywhere that didn’t seem to go out, banners with “M” crests on them that hung off the ceiling and decorated walls, red and black carpets, and to top it off, marble statues of Maxwell in different locations.

“It’s like a castle…” Webber commented. “I didn’t think his living place would be so… regal…”

“This is Maxwell we’re talking about.” Wickerbottom scoffed. “He’s got a huge head.”

“Thank you.” Wolfgang smirked. “Someone agrees.”

“We all knew THAT.” Wilson sighed a bit as he started walking down a path way as more torches lit up, revealing more of the area. “Shall we?”

“Let’s do it.” Willow got her staff out, a gleeful look in her eyes.

“... Willow, if you burn down everything in here he might retaliate.”

“Wilson!”

Wilson looked up, seeing Jack floating not too far from them, a grin on his face.

“You made it!”

Wilson gave a grin of his own.

“Well, I did make a promise. Glad to see you my friend.”

Jack chuckled, looking at the group behind him… seeing most were confused at Wilson talking to thin air, while only two could see what was really going on.

“Indeed.” Jack looked ahead. “As promised, I can lead you through this place without issue. But I can’t promise not running into clockworks so this will not be an easy journey.”

“That’s fine.” Wilson showed him his staff. “Webber kindly gave these to us out of Wickerbottom’s stash. So, I think we’ll be able to manage if we time it right.”

“Good, follow me.” Jack flew ahead, Wilson following after, the others keeping close.

“Uh… Wilson…?” Willow gave him a bit of concerned look. “Who or what were you talking to? I didn’t see anybody.”

“Neither did I.” Woodie raised an eyebrow. “You feeling okay?”

Wilson looked back and smirked.

“Let’s just say I found us a rather trustworthy guide.”

“There was someone there.” Webber added quietly. “I saw ‘em too...  They had a cloak like Abi’s.”

Abigail gave a confused look. She didn’t see anything.

“Remember how I told you about a friend that would find Wilson’s soul?” Wickerbottom asked Willow. “He’s the one currently leading us. Not many can see him, save me, Webber and now Wilson.”

“Wait… His soul!?” Wigfrid questioned.

“Let’s discuss my adventure in the afterlife later hm?” Wilson called back from the front. “It’s not important right now.”

“Either way…” Woodie narrowed his eyes as a noise made itself clear… Heavy thudding that was heading right towards them. “We have company.”

As torches lit up, there before them appeared what seemed to look like an army of chess pieces. More specifically, knight pieces. They looked at the group, neighing at them before charging.

“Here they come!” Jack yelled, flying up. “Give ‘em all you got!”

Willow was the first to charge forward, flicking her staff as she set some of them on fire.

“Burn ya monsters!” Willow yelled, going after more.

The others joined in, taking their share of knights.

Wilson worked swiftly around his targets, freezing them before hitting them in certain areas with his spear, causing them to fall apart.

Wigfrid and her group took the knights head on, smashing or slashing them to pieces in whatever means possible

Wickerbottom held her stance, casting spells on the knights to either freeze or burn them, while Wendy, Webber and Abigail finished the job with their spears.

_So far so good._

Wilson looked ahead, seeing Jack was waiting for them by another torch.

“Where to next?” He called to him as he walked up. “That… wasn’t too bad actually.”

“Don’t get too cozy.” Jack said, floating off in a direction. “This way, keep on your toes now.”

Wilson followed, the others soon joining… Webber holding gears in his arms.

“These will come in handy for other things.” He said, putting them in his backpack. “Plus… mehehe, it’s one of the few things that makes Maxwell cringe.”

“Oh?” Wilson asked.

Wickerbottom chortled a bit.

“Let’s just say for Webber and I this isn’t the first time we’ve broken Maxwell’s toys.”

“My pets! What have they done to you!?” Webber exclaimed, in mock grief.

Wilson smirked. “I’m impressed.”

“One of the few times we saw him off his throne.” Wickerbottom shook her head. “It’s the closest thing to “My babies” you’ll ever hear out of his mouth.”

“Well, a soulless monster loves soulless monsters.” Willow remarked, twirling her staff, eager to burn more things down.

There was a scuttling noise as torches lit up… Revealing an entire area covered in tier three spider dens.

Webber’s eyes lit up. “I got this one!”

“Careful, Webber.” Wickerbottom warned as the boy went towards the nests.

He stepped on the web, triggering them as spiders came out. They came scuttling towards him, but then stopped, looking at Webber curiously… before looking to the others, hissing at them.

Webber hissed back, seeming to speak back to them.

“So that’s how he does it…” Wendy murmured.

The spiders looked to one another before surrounding Webber, giving their best intimidating look.

Webber smiled and looked back to the others. “They said they’ll stay near and protect us as long as they can. But not to expect too much since they don’t have any warriors in their colonies yet.”

“We’ll make the most of it then.” Wilson nodded, looking to Jack. “Lead the way.”

Jack nodded, floating down a path, the group keeping behind Webber and his spider army.

Thud… THUD!

“What was that…?” Wendy asked, looking around.

“Look out!” Jack called.

Just as the lights came on, what appeared to be a rhino head with a rook chess piece for a horn came charging at them.

“Scatter!” Wigfrid shrieked, everyone doing as told. “Mad rhino on the loose!”

“That’s no rhino! That’s a clockwork rook, they’re Maxwell’s heavy hitters!” Wickerbottom dodged around it just barely. “And they’ve got quite the temper too!”

Willow growled, rearing back to send some flames its way, before Wilson grabbed her, moving quickly as it rushed past them. “Oof! Hey!”  
  
“Saved your life!”

The rook snarled before eyeing Wendy and Abigail. It dug at the ground before charging at them.

“EEK!” Wendy ran as fast as she could, Abigail doing what she could to stop the monster in its tracks.

“Stay… BACK!”

The rook let out a roar, knocking her to the side.

“Abi!” Wendy cried out.

The rook was now charging for her again. Wendy braced herself… then it went dark around her as a shriek was heard along with the sounds of ripping metal. When it became light again, Wendy was all in one piece, but the rook was in complete shambles.

“Oh gosh…” Wendy looked around her before she rushed to Abigail, hugging her sister tightly. “Abi…?”

“I’m okay… Oh gosh Wend you’re shaking… You alright?”

“Y-Yeah… Something protected me…”

Wilson hurried over to the girls, bringing them into his arms.

“Whatever it was I’m grateful.”

The twins hugged him tightly. “We’re okay, Papa.” Wendy promised. “I-It was just scary…”

“Big bully that’s all it was.”

Wilson nodded, looking around till he spotted Jack again.

“We better keep going… I get the feeling we’re close.”

Jack floated onward, Webber leading again, his spiders shrieking at anything that passed by them.

“How close are we Mister?” Webber asked.

“Not too far off now. We’re through Maxwell’s second line of defense. All that’s left to face is the bishops.”

“Something tells me it’s not the nice kind of bishop.” Wilson remarked dryly. “What can this one do? Shoot flames from its eyeballs?”

“No, electricity.”

“... Fun.”

“Just be cautious.”

“Right.”

“Actually, we got a solution for the lightning.” Wigfrid smirked, looking to WX-78. “Hey, Shiny, wanna get some real violent urges out?”

If WX-78 could actually smile, he would, but the gleam in his eye said enough.

“LEAVE IT TO ME.”

Wilson stepped to the side giving a wave of his arm. “Please go right ahead then.”

“Wilson!” Willow elbowed him. “Wipe that grin off your face.”

“What? He volunteered.”

WX-78 kept to the head of the group. Soon enough, the monsters in question made themselves known. Clanking noises followed with the sound of electric charges. WX-78 looked them head on, holding his arms out wide open.

“SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, INFERIOR MACHINES!”

One of the clockwork bishops seemed to growl before shooting electricity at the robot. There was a loud zap, causing WX-78 to jump into the air as he absorbed the charge. When he came back down, his eyes were glowing brightly as was the rest of his body that had little bits of lightning dancing off it.

“HEHEH… MY TURN!”

WX-78 went charging right at them, taking on three of the bishops, smashing them to pieces with just his bare hands.

The others were stunned for a moment before joining the fray. Wilson freezing a couple as Willow ignited them to destroy them.

Webber hummed a bit as he weaved around the fighting picking up gears and purple gems along the way. “More resources yay!”

His spiders all hissed in agreement as they took care of the remaining bishops.

“Doing good, if I do say so myself.” Wilson twirled his staff, looking around. “Is that all of them?”

“MY SCANNERS DO NOT DETECT MORE BISHOPS. HOWEVER, I AM DETECTING HIGH LEVELS OF DARK ENERGY FROM SOMETHING ELSE.”

“It has to be Maxwell.” Wigfrid reasoned. “Wouldn’t it?”

“I would think.” Wickerbottom mused.

“Well… depends what our guide says.” Wilson looked to Jack. “How close?”

Jack kept quiet, moving forward.

Wilson didn’t say anything either as he followed, the group doing the same. Then… they saw it. The end of the area. It was a narrow hall now with the banners from before decorating the walls, torches burning brightly. At the end, they saw him. Maxwell sitting on a throne that was black and sharp.

He opened his eyes, smiling a bit as they approached.

“Welcome, Survivors. I’ve been expecting you.”

 


	20. The Final Act

The survivors all narrowed their eyes, keeping their weapons drawn as they glared at Maxwell who just kept smiling at them.

Wilson stepped forward towards the throne, the group staying behind him.

“It’s over Maxwell… or should I say, William Carter?”

Maxwell growled at the man.

“I don’t know who you speak of, Wilson. I’m surprised you made it all the way here. Alive at that… Then again…” He looked to Wickerbottom, scowling at her. “There were some uncalculated factors.”

She smirked. “Aww you missed me. How sweet.”

Wilson crossed his arms. “I get it from her side.”

“Ah, so you found out, lovely.” Maxwell scoffed. “Which means you know exactly why I brought you here in the first place… Pity.” Maxwell got up, a shadow flame coming to his hand. “Considering you’re now useless to me and the shadows.”

Wilson raised his staff, swinging it at his legs to keep him where he was. “And you're not the only one using the powers of this place.”

Maxwell just grinned as he broke the ice, throwing flames at Wilson, sending the man flying. Woodie jumped up, catching him.

“Got ya!”

“Ngh…” Wilson growled, looking at Maxwell. “Cheap shot.”

“You’re in MY domain, Wilson.” Maxwell laughed. “My rules.”

Wilson narrowed his eyes. “You and what army? I believe we have the remains of your only family in one of our bags.”

Maxwell scowled.

“It was hard to drown out the riff raff you were all making. Although it was amusing to watch you struggle… but less amusing to watch my precious creations die… But what happens now?” He sneered. “What do you plan to do? Kill me?”

Woodie set Wilson down, the scientist keeping his gaze locked with Maxwell’s.

“I intend to free the man you have trapped here and open the portal back to our world. Where we belong.” He smirked a bit. “Hyde.”

Maxwell growled.

“What… did you call me?”

“Oh, did I strike a nerve? My apologies,... The Great and Powerful Hyde.”

Maxwell got an enraged look as he summoned shadow hands around Wilson, having them lift him up in the air in a chokehold.

“THAT’S MAXWELL TO YOU, YOU IMBECILE!”

“LET HIM GO!” Willow waved her staff at him, sending flames his way.

Maxwell sneered, putting the flames out with his free hand, knocking the whole group over with shadow flames, causing them to fall on one knee, bowing to him.

“You answer to me! I’m the king and you’re nothing but my subjects!”

They struggled, trying to get back to their feet but the magic was holding them in place.

Wendy gave him a pleading look. “Uncle Will… If you're in there please… Stop this… You’re not yourself-”

“SILENCE! WILLIAM CARTER IS DEAD! THERE IS ONLY MAXWELL!”

Wilson struggled, trying to break the hold around him.

_C’mon… I need to get out of this…_

_… Unless…_

“Hey! Maxwell! Maybe I could still be of use to you!”

Maxwell looked up at him, rage still in his green eyes that now seemed slitted around the pupils.

“I’m not in the mood for tricks, Scientist.” His grip with the shadow hands tightened around Wilson's throat. “You can’t serve the purpose the shadows and I want!”

“Who’s to say?” Wilson grimaced. “I have the blood of a shadow witch, that has to count for something… Right? What’s say we make a deal? I’ll work for you.”

Maxwell’s look faltered a bit… interest soon coming to his features.

“What do you want in return?”

Wilson mentally kicked himself for what he was about to say.

“Give me some shadow power. I’ll eliminate these fools for you in exchange for it… Then I’m all yours to order around for eternity.”

“Wilson…” Willow gasped. “No…”

“Hm...” Maxwell grinned as he lowered Wilson down near the throne, turning the hands into chains. “Just so you don’t get any ideas.”

Wilson nodded. “Of course.” I already have an idea. I don’t need to get any new ones. He glanced to the others, giving an apologetic look. I’m sorry if you think I’m a traitor now…

“What is he doing?” Webber whispered to Wickerbottom. “I thought he was with us.”

“I don’t know…” Wickerbottom whispered back. “But I can only hope it’s some kind of plan.”

Maxwell snapped his fingers, shadow beings coming around Wilson, bonding to him. Wilson cringed a bit, falling to the ground, gripping his head as he was consumed by them.

“Easy… they’re just trying to help.” Maxwell said, keeping calm.

The shadows soon faded, revealing Wilson to the survivors. Their eyes widened at his appearance. He was in a suit that was similar to Maxwell’s, save black in color. His hair was darker too and more wild looking, almost looking like a flame. His ears pointed as well.

Wilson was slumped over a bit as the last of the shadows faded into him as he looked up… A look in his now slitted eyes that couldn’t be deciphered.

“Release me from these chains at once.”

Maxwell nodded, doing as told.

“Now… keep your end of the bargain, or I will have the shadows turn on you.”

Wilson nodded, turning to the others, holding his hand out as a long sword made of shadow energy formed in his hand.

“Wilson…” Willow whispered, a pleading look in her eyes. “Please…”

He had a cold look in his eyes as he raised the sword at them… before he winked, turning to Maxwell  and slashing at his side.

“YOU MADE A MISTAKE!”

“AUGH!” Maxwell fell to the ground, holding his side, his spell on the survivors dissipating. “WHAT!? But… you shouldn’t be able to have free will, you should be-!”

“You gave me dark knowledge, I stared death right in the face… And I’m not like you…Or any others who came before me. I can’t be easily controlled.” He held the sword close to Maxwell’s face, a glare in his eyes. “It’s over.”

Maxwell growled, trying to summon shadows, but stopped as the sword was brought closer to his face.

“... You kill me, you kill William.”

Wilson laughed, throwing his head back.

“You honestly think I’m that low?” He asked. “Say pal… You don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

Maxwell glared at him. He was silent… not moving… till he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a book.

“The Codex…” Wickerbottom’s eyes widened.

Wilson didn’t even flinch.

“Papa…?” Wendy swallowed hard. “What’s he gonna do?”

“Maxwell… That book doesn’t scare me. I won’t kill you… But it doesn’t mean I won’t ensure you’ll be unable to run away. William Carter can live without things like an arm or a leg… But you? What would happen?” Wilson questioned. “Hm… A new scientific theory perhaps…” He mused, a crazed look coming to his eyes.

Maxwell, growled, summoning a shadow flame in his hand, not flinching this time at the sword. He opened the book, looking for anything to combat Wilson with… but then found his hand freezing.

“Ack! What the-” His expression changed to one of anger… but it wasn’t directed at Wilson. “Let… Me… GO!!!”

“I’ve had enough… This is my body…”

“SHUT UP!”

Maxwell threw the book at Wilson’s feet, a particular page opened for him to see.

“Wilson!” Maxwell shouted, a pleading look in his eyes. “HELP ME!”

Wilson made his sword vanish, picking the book up, reading the section off quickly. He closed his eyes, focusing… Feeling the energy go through him as he threw one hand out, saying something in a language he didn’t recognize.

Shadow hands came around Maxwell, engulfing his body in their grasp. After a moment, they came apart, revealing two people instead of one. One was Maxwell, the other, a man who resembled him save his hair was loose and his suit was one of a purple color with rounded shoulders rather than pointed ones. Both fell to the ground as they were released, the hands vanishing into the air.

“Augh… What…?” Maxwell got up shakily, looking at the unconscious man beside him. “... What… have you done…!?” He demanded, glaring at Wilson. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?”

“I gave you what you wanted and what William wanted.” Wilson replied, giving a sneer. “He wanted freedom, you wanted to act your own. You are now separate beings. You don’t have to worry about his guilty conscious ever again. However, your body isn’t exactly like his. I just gave you the pleasure of allowing you not to stay a shadow for the rest of your days.”

“You fool…. You FOOL!”

“Takes one to know one, Maxwell.”

Maxwell growled, getting up, summoning shadow flames in his hands.

“I still have my powers… I can still take away what I gave you!”

“Not quite.” Wilson smirked, holding up the book. “There is only one person here capable of controlling it now… You’re unfit for it…” Wilson’s look darkened. “But neither am I… I have no desire to be this world’s ruler.”

Maxwell sneered at him, trying to hit him with flames, only to be thrown by ones created by Wilson.

“Then who will be the ruler? The law of equivalent exchange can’t be completed if no one takes the throne!” Maxwell growled.

Before Wilson could speak, another gave their answer.

“I will.”

Wickerbottom stepped out of the group, joining Wilson’s side.

“I have no intention of letting my grandson be lost to the shadows… I however, have been in this world long enough to know how to cope with them and how to meet their demands, even if they will step out of line. Darkness will always be an issue, but a proper hand can help keep balance.”

“You…” Maxwell shook his head. “You can’t be serious!”

Wickerbottom gave him a look. “Oh I’ve never been more serious in my entire life. I’ve lived for a long time… This place was always my home… I want to see it do well versus be tormented…”

Wilson handed her the Codex as she gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Grandmother.”

“Anything for you.”

Wickerbottom went over to the throne, taking a seat. Shadows engulfed her, changing her appearance. Her outfit became a long black dress with raven feathers woven into the sleeves, her long silver hair was let down, curling at her shoulders, her glasses now gone.

Wilson gave a bow, and as did the others as she stood.

“All hail the queen.”

Wickerbottom nodded to them all before looking to Maxwell.

“You… Get out.” She ordered.

Maxwell growled, standing his ground.

“I don’t take orders from you.”

Wickerbottom shook her head.

“Very well…” She snapped her fingers as shadows came up, taking the form of knights that stepped towards Maxwell. “Seize him.”

Maxwell batted at them with flames, but they kept regenerating, pushing him to the wall. Maxwell for once had a look of panic as they grabbed him.

“... You know this isn’t over…”

“As I said, darkness will always be a problem. For wherever there is light, there is shadow, it’s just a matter of striking the balance. Something you clearly know nothing about.” Wickerbottom quipped. “We’re on even ends of the playing field now, Maxwell.”

Maxwell knocked the knights away from him, reverting to a shadow, making his way out.

“I will be back! Mark my words!”

“And we’ll be ready for that day.” Wickerbottom stated, looking to the group, a smile on her face. “I can think of a few people I can call… If they wish.”

Everyone looked to each other, nodding as they grinned at Wickerbotom, giving another bow.

“At your service, your highness.”

Wilson gave a bow himself.

“Anything to help.”

Wickerbottom had a warm look in her eyes.

“That’s my grandson.”

Willow came running up to him, throwing her arms around Wilson.

“Next time, tell me when you’re about to double cross someone, okay?”

Wilson chuckled, hugging her close.

“I’ll be sure to M’lady. I promise.”

The twins came running up as Wilson and Willow scooped them up.

“Papa that was amazing!”

“You totally got him good!”

Wilson chuckled, kissing their heads.

“I got lucky…”

“Though… is this look permanent?” Wendy titled her head. “I mean… it’s not bad just… it’s not you.”

“Let me fix that.” Wickerbottom gave a flick of her hands, shadow hands coming around Wilson, changing, his appearance back to his normal attire. “Though not to say the powers or form are gone. Those are there to stay.”

Wilson held out a hand, forming small flames in them.

“This… I can get used to. Definitely.”

Willow hugged him tightly.

“Just don’t go crazy on me.”

Wilson hugged her and the twins close to him.

“I would never dream of it…” Wilson’s gaze softened. “I’m sorry if I scared you… I had to tempt him in the only way I knew how… I’m so sorry…”

“Just don’t ever stop being you… Because that’s the you I want to see.” Willow kept close.

“Don’t worry.” Wickerbottom placed a hand on her shoulder. “He’s strong willed, the shadows will have a hard time trying to corrupt him. And on top of that, he has me to help. I’m the queen now so they listen to me… and by proxy, that makes Wilson the prince.”

“So they have to listen to Papa too.” Wendy hugged Wilson tightly.

Wilson nodded. keeping them close. “... And technically since you two are my daughters now.. That makes you basically princesses.”

The girls both giggled, huddling closer to Wilson.

Wickerbottom chuckled.

“I have a lot to teach you, along with all of you here.” Wickerbottom looked to the rest of the group. “All of you I dub as part of my court… But we shall worry about those matters later.” Her gaze turned to the body Maxwell had left behind… William’s body. “I believe there’s something else that needs our attention.”

Wilson pulled away from the girls, going over to William, kneeling before him. He turned him over, seeing the man was still unconscious… but he was breathing…

“Poor man is exhausted.” Wickerbottom shook her head. “Maxwell must’ve taken what he could when you separated the two.”

“Which can easily be treated.” Wilson replied. “But… I do know there is someone here who I did promise to find a way to change back… I believe I hold that power now don’t I?”

Wickerbottom nodded, handing the Codex Umbra over to him.

“Don’t over work yourself now, Wilson.”

Wilson gave a gentle look.

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I passed out after all this?”

Wilson looked to the shadows of the room, seeing a pair of white eyes looking at him. He held out his hand, creating a dark area.

“It’s okay, Charlie, you can come over here.”

There was a hiss as a form moved into the area, Charlie soon appearing in it.

“Wilson…” She gave a grateful look, tears staining her face. “Thank you…”

Wilson smiled gently, looking through the Codex before giving a flick of his hands, having shadow flames come around Charlie.

“It wouldn’t be fair to save one and not the other… Not when right now you’ll need each other.”

Charlie closed her eyes, her form changed. Disfigured arms became normal human arms, her shadow like body reverting to her original form along with the dress she remembered all too well, her legs finally returning. She landed on her feet, sighing in relief, the shadow flames disappearing into the dark with a hiss. She looked at herself, more tears falling from her eyes.

“I’m… I’m me…”

Wilson let the shadows fade from the area. “And able to be in the light… Welcome back, Charlie.”

Charlie smiled before looking to William, rushing over to him, bringing his upper body into her arms. She frowned a bit, seeing he was unconscious, but she didn’t care. She hugged him close, kissing his head.

“William… Oh thank heavens…”

In his unconscious state he shifted a bit, keeping close to her before settling down again.

“I missed you too…” She laid her head against his. “The nightmare’s over…”

The twins hurried over, bringing their arms around both Charlie and William.

“Auntie Charlie… Uncle William..”

Charlie kissed both their heads, smiling softly. “Oh my dear nieces… It’s so good to see you again safe and sound.”

“We missed you too..” Wendy kissed her cheek as Abigail offered her the rose back.

“Remember this?”

Charlie smiled, taking it back.

“I do… and I’m glad you kept it. It let me know where you were so I could do all I could to keep you both safe…” She put the rose back in her hair. “But now… my work is done… I just want to take care of William now.”

“We’ll help too.”

The twins kept close, sighing happily.

Wilson kept his distance, smiling gently. Willow joined his side, holding one of his hands.

“So… Prince, I’m guessing our work has only just begun?”

He chuckled.

“Indeed it has… But no titles please…”

“I prefer Wilson anyway.” Willow nuzzled him. “And sometimes Wildork.”

Wilson nuzzled her back, sighing happily.

“And you, my dear firestarter… I’m so glad this is finally over…” He took a glance back to the others. “Well… for the most part…”

“Wilson Percival Higgsbury do NOT use anymore power today.”

“Y-Yes Grandmother!”

Wilson heard a laugh, looking to the side to see Jack was standing by, a big grin on his face.

“As she said Wilson, you have a lot to learn!”

He rolled his eyes, giving a smirk.

“I think I can handle learning more. There’s plenty of room in here.”

“Good.”

Wickerbottom looked to everyone.

“Come, let us celebrate at least for this night. For the reign of Maxwell has ended.”


	21. Peace of Mind

It didn’t take long for the throne room to be changed. It wasn’t a huge difference from what it was before but it had a more welcoming look now. The clockwork monsters that were left were destroyed, the other monsters either being set loose or kept in the area as means of protection.

But that wasn’t really everyone’s concern right now. Right now… all that mattered to them was the food on the long table before them.

“Ah… THIS, was a good idea.” Wigfrid grinned munching on some meat. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was till Her Highness finished redecorating the place.”

“High levels of stress can induce hunger after it has passed.” Wickerbottom chuckled, sitting back, just watching the others eat. “And with what just happened I figured you would all be famished.”

“Oh yes.” Willow sighed happily, eating some meatballs. “So, now I figured out where Wilson learned his recipe from.” She smirked, elbowing the scientist beside her.

Wilson grinned sheepishly.

“Yeah I learned a lot from Grandmother and Mother. Cooking was something they were bent on me knowing how to do no matter what.”

“No son of mine is not growing up starving, Cecelia would say.” Wickerbottom smirked. “I had to agree with your mother on that.”

“Yeah… Oh Mother, I need to remember to get in contact with her after we return home.”

“One thing at a time, Wilson.”

Wilson nodded smiling. “Right… I’m just glad we finally have a moment to relax.” He looked to where Webber and the girls were, chuckling a bit. “Though seems not all of us are alert.”

While they had been eating, they now all wore looks of exhaustion, all leaning against each other, eyes drooping a bit.

“Not…” Webber opened his mouth wide, a yawn mixed with a hiss escaping it. “Tired… just… resting my many eyes…”

“Ghosts don’t get tired…” Abigail said, almost whispered. “We just… rest our eyes too…”

Wendy laid her head on Webber’s shoulder, nuzzling into it a little. “I’m just… gonna borrow your fluffiness for a second… Just a second…”

Wilson shook his head.

“Same excuses, different day.”

Wickerbottom nodded, going over to them, taking Webber into her arms, Wilson and Willow picking up the girls.

“I think we can revive Abigail tomorrow.” Wickerbottom reasoned. “We’ve already done so much today.”

“I can agree.” Wilson looked down at the girls, smiling a little as he and Willow walked with Wickerbottom to a different area of the throne room. “Besides, better she’s rested up so she can enjoy it instead of going straight to bed.”

“Exactly… I believe there are a lot of things to do but, as I said, one thing at a time.” Wickerbottom gave a flick of her hand, creating two small beds.

“Like…” Webber yawned. “Making me normal…?”

“All in due time, my little one.”

“Right…” Webber closed his eyes.

She smiled softly, kissing the top of his head before tucking him into one of the beds. “Sleep well my little spider warrior.”

Webber smiled, relaxing as he drifted off. Wickerbottom looked over to Wilson and Willow, seeing the two tucking the girls into bed together.

“Sweet dreams, my little girls.” Wilson whispered, kissing their heads. “Dream of home.”

Abigail and Wendy smiled, huddling close to one another, Wendy resting her head under her sister’s, soon both fast asleep.

“All is well.” Willow whispered, smiling warmly.

Wilson smiled, bringing his arm around her.

“Indeed it is…”

She brought an arm around him, sighing in content.

“You know… You make a pretty good father.”

“I try to be… It’s what their father would’ve wanted…”

“And I think he’d be proud of you.” Willow smiled before her look turned a bit sneaky. “Now… I believe I saw a piece of pie you hadn’t even touched… Bet I can beat you back to the banquet hall for it.”

Wilson got his own sneaky look before scooping her up.

“Mmm no. You’re coming with me whether you like it or not!” He laughed, carrying her off bridal style, running back to the banquet.

Willow laughed, holding onto him. “Wildork!”

“Yes, M’lady?”

She smirked.

“You’re still not getting that pie.”

“We’ll see.”

Wickerbottom shook her head, following them back to the table. The others were still celebrating, talking amongst themselves.

_They earned this after all they’ve been through… Still plenty of work to be done but least for this night let them have peace._

“Ha!” Willow grabbed a piece of pie, holding it in the air. “Mine!”

“Oh come on! Who betrayed that devil king!?”

“Hmm… Not gonna fall for it!”

She chuckled. “Wilson, just let her have it! There’ll be plenty more.”

Wilson laughed as he looked to Willow. “Well, it would be a crime to deprive a lady of her sweets.”

Willow smiled.

“You learn quick. There’s hope for you yet, Wilson.”

“Hey!”

Willow giggled, giving him a quick nuzzle.

“I’m kidding.”

Wilson blushed a bit before returning it. “Heh… You flatter me.”

Wigfrid smirked.

“Cute.”

“Tiny Man and Firestarter make a good match.” Wolfgang added.

“P-Pardon!?”

“Oh come on!” Willow turned bright red. “H-He and I wouldn’t…”

“N-Never!”

Wes just smiled, putting his arm around Wigfrid.

“You never know.” Wigfrid snickered.

Wilson just turned bright red, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I… Uh… I’m gonna go check on the magician.” Wilson stammered before hurrying off.

“And there he goes.”

Willow shook her head, going back to her food. “So… What happens from here?”

“Well… more work when you’re all ready to continue.” Wickerbottom answered, sitting down. “Maxwell made quite the mess of the land and there are still other survivors that need help. Right now, however, I am just concerned about getting you all better before doing more tasks. On top of that, establishing a sanctuary for survivors.”

“That would be fantastic.” Wigfrid looked to her comrades. “Originally, we did think about just going back to the circus… But after all this? I… I don’t think I can go back to just pretending to be a hero… You know?”

“I understand. I’ll be working on finding a place tonight. Hopefully I’ll be able to find something that will work.”

“Just not Wilson’s old area of the forest.” Willow scrunched her nose up. “You know he’s like on the very edge of a cliff, right?”

“Oh yes. I just about had a heart attack when I found out. But that aside, I promise I’ll find something ideal. It might not even be a place back on Earth since I still need to see if I get the portal properly functioning again… But for now, I’m sure none of you are up for traveling right now.”

They all shook their heads quickly… Except for WX-78.

“I DO NOT REQUIRE REST. THE LIGHTNING FROM THE FINAL CLOCKWORK BISHOP WAS PLENTY OF ENERGY FOR ME.”

“Oh can it ya bucket of gears!” Wigfrid rolled her eyes. “Please tell me you’re gonna fix THAT too.”

“Eventually, just not right now. The shadows need their rest too.” Wickerbottom looked to the darker areas. “Even they get tired.”

There was some movement along the walls but slower than the ones they had seen before.

“It feels so… calm... I almost can’t believe it.”

“The shadows are not inherently bad creatures, they just want to exist, just like how all of you exist. Things… just got out of hand with Maxwell letting them do whatever they wanted so they could eat, something I intend to correct.”

Willow nodded, sighing. “Just glad our troubles with him are over for right now.”

“You and me both.” Wigfrid agreed as Wes gave a thumbs up.

“Agreed…” Wickerbottom looked to where Wilson had run off to.

_I’m sure Charlie and William could say the same._

oooooo

Wilson found Charlie by William’s side, the man resting on a bed. She was sitting in a chair, bent over him, her head resting over his heart, holding one of his hands. William was still fast asleep, a calm expression on his face, his breathing steady.

“I’m guessing he still hasn’t stirred?” Wilson asked, pulling up a chair beside Charlie.

Charlie looked up, shaking her head, some worry in her eyes. “Not at all… The poor man’s utterly exhausted… I just hope he’s gonna be okay…” She brushed some of his hair out of his face. “He’s been through enough..”

Wilson frowned, bringing his fingers to William’s neck, closing his eyes as he counted the beats he felt.

“... His pulse is steady as is his breathing. He’s just trying to get his energy back. I can’t really tell what other damage Maxwell might’ve done till he’s awake. The only thing I know is that he has a nice wound in the side.” Wilson cringed a bit. “I hope he can forgive me for that, it wasn’t aimed at him.”

“He will. William isn’t the grudge holding sort.” Charlie shook her head. “If anything… I think he’d just be glad he wasn’t the one feeling it when it happened… Maxwell got the pleasure of that.”

“And boy did he deserve it after what he put me and my friends through and especially after what he put you and William through.”

“I can agree…” Charlie looked down at William. “I didn’t like what he did to him… Even before he took over completely… Goodness, I was so worried… I thought I did something at first… You know, couple deciding to get…. get married then something comes up…”

Wilson’s eyes got wide.

“You two were…!?”

Charlie nodded, some nostalgia in her eyes. “Yes… It would’ve been two months to the date of the final act… Of that horrible night…”

“You poor things… I had no idea. I had heard from your friends that you were courting but… goodness… and Maxwell got between that whenever he took over.”

“And it frightened me at times… It really did…”

“I admit, I’m gonna be asking William a lot of questions once he wakes up. I’m curious about his mental state, mainly in just knowing how to get him back to proper health.”

Charlie smiled, a sad look coming to her eyes.

“You know… Jack said something like that before that night. You remind me a lot of him.”

“I don’t know if I would compare myself to him.” Wilson smiled a bit. “I met him while I was dead… He’s a very dedicated man… I owe him for not letting me die.”

“He’s a wonderful man. He helped keep me sane when we first got here… Even after all that had happened he hadn’t been corrupted.”

“I admit, I still have so many questions… but… as Grandmother said, one thing at a time. Figuring out where to go from here, what changes to make to the land… the list is long…”

“Of course. But I know you can figure it out. You saved us after all and we owe you so much…”

“Please, just worry about yourselves. All I ask is you two get better.”

Charlie smiled giving a nod. “Of course.”

Wilson smiled back.

“Good…” He looked to William, holding his free hand in his, giving it a squeeze. “I can’t wait to meet you properly, just stay strong.”

William was still… But after a moment, he squeezed back weakly.

Wilson gave a gentle look, letting go.

“I’ll let you two rest… Well, if you’ve been resting that is.” He gave Charlie a concerned look. “You look exhausted.”

“I am… But I’d feel awful if he woke up and I wasn’t there for him.” Charlie shook her head smiling a bit, exhaustion in her voice. “I just wanna be with him… I haven’t seen his true face in years.”

Wilson placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I think he won’t be offended if you rest for just a bit. I get the feeling he won’t be waking up for a while and I believe he would love to see you at your best.”

“Right…” Charlie let out a small yawn. “Sleep… I don’t think I’ve done that since I got here… Not properly, anyway.”

“You’ve earned it then.” Wilson smiled. “Rest for at least an hour. You can stay by William’s side regardless and if he starts moving you’ll know.”

She smiled giving a nod, before making herself comfortable. “Goodnight then… and thank you Wilson, for everything…”

“You’re welcome.” Wilson gave a wave before leaving the area.

He came upon the banquet area but decided to step away for a moment from all the noise, wanting a moment of silence to himself. He sat down in the middle of two torches, running a hand through his hair. He looked outward, holding one of his hands in front of him, summoning small shadow flames.

_I never thought I’d possess such a power…. Much less a power gifted to me by the enemy of all things…_

He moved his hand around as the fire followed it, making small circles in the air.

“And this power is mine…”

“Wilson?”

He jumped a bit, looking behind him, seeing Willow.

“Oh, Willow, didn’t hear you coming… Is something wrong?”

“No, no…” She frowned, sitting beside him, noting the flames in his hand. “Just being sure you were okay. Saw you coming to the table then went off to be by yourself.”

Wilson closed his fist, making the flames disappear. “Just… Thinking over things… Yesterday I basically had been reborn… And now look at me… And you all still trust me even after the stunt I pulled…”

“Wilson…” Willow brought an arm around him. “The fact you still stayed the same after was enough to tell me I could still trust you. I did get a little frightened but the moment you winked at us that all faded.”

“I admit… For a moment... I felt like my mind was in a fog… The shadows felt like they were pulsing through my every vein… But when I looked at you… At Grandmother, the girls… Everyone. It all cleared… I still knew what I had to do.” Wilson smiled a bit, looking to her. “Sounds insane… Doesn’t it?”

“No…” Willow shook her head. “You had something to remind you what you were fighting for.” She huddled close to him, holding one of his hands. “Just like how I had you to keep me from completely losing it.”

Wilson’s eyes widened a bit before his gaze softened, resting his head against hers.

“Willow, you and the girls… You mean everything to me… I never want to lose you… Or…” He bit his lip. “See you so devastated again…”

Willow nuzzled him a little, keeping close.

“And you mean everything to us, Wilson. That’s why you better know this and never forget this. You don’t have to face any of this alone.”

Wilson gave her a grateful look, stroking her hair… Brushing a bit out of her face. “That means a lot… You… don’t think it’s scary? My other form?”

Willow shook her head.

“Was for a moment, but after you started acting like yourself again, I just saw you… and I admit… I really liked the hair. It looked like fire.”

Wilson chuckled before getting an idea, closing his eyes. Part of his form changed, his hair taking on the flame like appearance once more.

“Like this?”

Willow looked up, a gleeful look coming to her eyes.

“Eeee…” She squealed quietly, running her hand through it. “Oh my gosh.”

Wilson smiled, closing his eyes, leaning into her hand. “Heh… That feels nice…”

Willow giggled, continuing to do it.

“Anything to help you relax.”

He sighed happily, leaning against her a bit.

“You’re doing a fine job, M’lady…”

Willow smiled, resting her head against his.

“Good…” she closed her eyes. “We got a lot ahead of us.”

Wilson closed his as well.

“We do… But if we survived this… The rest will fall into place. I assure it.”

“Right…” Willow relaxed. “But for now… I’m okay with resting for the day.”

Wilson nodded, his hair turning back to normal as he kept Willow close.

She opened one eye, smiling a bit before closing it.

“And as much as I love the fire hair… I still like you as you.”

Wilson blushed a bit, smiling.

“Good, cause this is the scientist you’re stuck with.”

“Good, cause I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my mind.”

Wilson chuckled, feeling himself drift, Willow feeling the same…

No fear anywhere in their minds.

For once… it was just peace.


	22. A Brighter Future

“Whoa…” Abigail felt dizzy as she landed on her feet, her cloak now gone. She held her head, Wilson helping her regain balance. “I forgot what it was like to be alive… It’s… weird…”

“Easy now…” Wilson kept a hold of her shoulders, keeping her steady. “You’ve been a spirit for a long time… It’s to be expected you’d feel a bit off. But besides the head rush… How do you feel?”

“Better…”Abigail shook her head, looking to Wendy. “Sis…”

Wendy had a look of joy on her face, a bit misty eyed. “Abi...” She rushed over, throwing her arms around her. “You’re okay! You're alive again!”

Abigail hugged her tightly, keeping her close.

“Oh Wend…”

Wendy nuzzled her, sighing in relief. “You’re warm… Really warm again…”

Abigail smiled, nuzzling her back.

Wilson kept off to the side, smiling gently at the moment.

_They’ve waited forever for this._

“Hey, Abi… I think we need to do something.” Wendy got a mischievous look in her eyes as both twins slowly looked to Wilson.

“I think I got enough energy for that.” Abigail agreed and before Wilson knew it both twins lunged for him, hugging him as he fell back.

“OOF!”

“PAPA!” They laughed, cuddling close to him.

Wilson laughed, hugging them close.

“Oh my girls!”

The girls giggled, both kissing his cheeks.

“We love you!”

“So much!”

“I love you too my dears.” He kissed their heads, sighing happily. “My little girls…”

“Hey! Wilson!” Wigfrid came running over. “Wickerbottom got the contraption that’s going to get us out of here finished. She said she found us a nice place to call home.”

“We’ll be right there.” Wilson smiled. “Just making sure these two are alright.”

“Wigfrid, look!” Abigail jumped up. “I’m me again!”

Wigfrid grinned widely, scooping the girl up into her arms.

“Oh me lassy. All nice and strong again.”

Abigail giggled, looping an arm over her shoulder. “Yup! Ready to kick some real tail and get in on all the fun! … And eat. I got a whole list of stuff I want Papa to make for me.”

“Well, we’ll make sure you get that. But for now, I think it’s high time we see our new home.”

“Indeed.” Wilson got up, holding Wendy in his arms. “You lead.”

“Righ’ this way.”

Wigfrid lead them to another part of the throne room. There, they saw everyone gathered around a stone arch that had roses and thorns wrapped around it, shadows flames burning at the top of the columns.

Wilson whistled quietly, marveling at the sight as the girls looked up impressed.

“That’s amazing…”

“It’s so pretty Papa…”

“Ready?” Wickerbottom asked as she saw them approach.

“Yes.”

“Alright, everyone here?”

“Yes.” Wolfgang stepped forward, showing William was in his arms. “Magician is still resting however.”

“That’s fine, you can get him settled properly once you’re all through.” Wickerbottom gestured to the portal. “Just walk through here and it will take you to an area where you can call home. I’ve even made some arrangements and you’re free to add to as you wish. Namely Wilson.”

“Yes.” He smirked a bit. “You know me all too well.”

Willow sighed happily. “No more merms, no more hound attacks every three days, no more insanity..”

“Are you all ready?”

Everyone nodded.

Wickerbottom stepped aside, gesturing to the portal.

“Then step on through.”

Wilson was the first to step forward, everyone else following after him. There was a flash as they went through the arch. It was all white for a moment before scenery appeared before them. It was a beautiful area. It was surrounded by mountains that were far off in the distance. Forests dotted the place along with open green fields, and one large lake.

They all looked around,  wandering to see it closer.

“Perfect… It’s perfect…”

Willow ran by Wilson almost knocking him over.

“CALL THE AREA BY THE LAKE!!!”

“Oof! WILLOW, YOU BETTER NOT GO ON A BURNING SPREE!”

“I won’t!”

Wolfgang walked with Charlie, looking at the area with her.

“Oh I wish William could see this…” Charlie sighed wistfully. “He’d love this.”

“You can show him all this when he wakes up.” Wolfgang gave a gentle look. “Magician just needs his rest.”

“And when he wakes up, we’re givin’ him the hug o’ his life.” Wigfrid grinned. “Righ’ Wes?”

Wes grinned nodding quickly pantomiming hugging someone as tightly as he could.

Charlie giggled a bit. “Right.”

“Just you wait, Willy boy.” Wolfgang chuckled. “You’ve got a warm welcome waiting for ya.”

“And we’ll all be here waiting.”

Wilson chuckled, looking out to the area.

“I don’t think this anywhere on Earth…”

“It isn’t.” Wickerbottom said she walked up beside him. “It’s a dimension that’s flipside to the Shadow World. It mirrors all the islands save it’s all merged into one big landmass. The wildlife here is calmer and the day and night cycles are like that of Earth. Best part, you won’t have to worry about Shadow Creatures or any kind of Grue coming for you in the dark or night. It’s a sanctuary through and through.”

“It’s beautiful… Thank you for this… I promise we’ll take care of it.” Wilson smiled sighing happily.

“I know you will. This land is yours to rule over so, you do have a bit of your title to live up to, Wilson.”

The scientist laughed a bit.

“I promise to be a fair ruler. Besides… I did craft that entire base… How hard can making a town be?”

“I have no doubts.” Wickerbottom chuckled. “I need to get back to the Shadow World. I’ll check in with your later. I’ve left some tents in one of the clearings near the lake so you’ll have somewhere to rest.”

Wilson smiled. “Thank you. It’s going to be an interesting next few weeks… I hope the others are ready for building.” He smirked, rubbing his hands together. “I’m already getting ideas.”

“Now, don’t start over doing it.”

“Right, right.”

Wickerbottom nodded, walking through the portal, giving a wave before disappearing.

Willow came running up to Wilson, an excited look in her eyes.

“Wilson, you really need to see the lake, it’s gorgeous!”

Wilson smiled going with her. “I’d love to discover every bit of this place.”

Willow took his hand.

“And I’ll happily map it all out with you.”

Wilson squeezed her hand as they approached the lake.

“We survived the shadows… All that’s left to do now is help others do the same…”

“Something I think we can all work on together.” Charlie smiled, coming up behind them with everyone else. “Just going to take a bit of work is all.”

“Just the nature of things.”

“But we can do it!” Wendy giggled as Wes carried her on his shoulders.

“Yeah!”

Wilson grinned.

“It’s what we do best.”

_And will continue to do so, from here on and forever._

**The End**

** **


End file.
